Secrets d'apprentis
by titetiza
Summary: La jeune Jim découvre ses pouvoirs et décide de devenir apprentie en se rendant au Sanctuaire d'Athéna qui forme de nouveaux chevaliers et amazones. Les chevaliers d'or réussiront-ils à entraîner de nouvelles amazones en temps de paix ? Les événements se passent après la Guerre Sainte et la bataille contre Artémis…
1. Du lit brisé au sanctuaire

**Secrets d'Apprentis**

**Auteur : Luna Del Rey (traduction Tiza Gwadess) **

**Synopsis**

La jeune Jim découvre ses pouvoirs et décide de devenir apprentie en se rendant au Sanctuaire d'Athéna qui forme de nouveaux chevaliers et amazones. Les chevaliers d'or réussiront-ils à entraîner de nouvelles amazones en temps de paix ? Les événements se passent après la Guerre Sainte et la bataille contre Artémis…

_Remarques initiales de l'auteur de l'histoire_

_Saint-Seiya appartient à M. Kurumada. Cette histoire-là est ma première fanfic dans l'univers de Saint-Seiya. Je suis très contente de la voir publiée dans une autre langue. Mes sincères remerciements à la lectrice Tiza Gwadess, qui m'a toujours aidé avec ses commentaires, ses conversations, sa douceur et ses avis sur l'histoire. Et maintenant c'est elle qui m'aide pour traduction. J'espère que vous vous amuserez en lisant, de la même manière qu'elle m'a amusé en l'écrivant. _

_Bises. _

**CHAPITRE 1. Du lit brisé au Sanctuaire**

Jim menait une vie normale jusqu'à ce que d'étranges phénomènes surviennent. Elle vivait déjà seule depuis quelque temps, et même si elle ressentait quelque fois cette solitude, elle aimait vivre ainsi.

Après avoir terminé ses études à la fac, elle s'installa dans la capitale à São Paulo pour y chercher un emploi. Elle n'avait pas de vie sociale extraordinaire, mais s'amusait de temps en temps. Elle aimait plutôt rester chez elle, regarder de bons films en mangeant du Pop-corn, lire et jouer à des jeux vidéo. C'est justement à la maison que débutèrent des évènements étranges qui dès lors devinrent plus fréquents.

Parfois, le matin au réveil, elle trouvait les objets de sa chambre en désordre, ils n'étaient plus à leur place habituelle. Les lumières de la maison s'allumaient et s'éteignaient toutes seules quand elle s'en approchait. Le plus étrange, c'étaient les portes qui s'ouvraient soigneusement pour elle comme si il y avait une main invisible avec elle, ou encore parfois quand elle marchait elle avait la sensation d'avoir ses pieds quittant le sol, un peu comme si elle flottait et en marchait en même temps.

Au début elle pensait que c'était juste une impression, son imagination, voire même qu'elle était folle. Mais depuis elle fit quelques expériences, et eu la certitude de l'existence de ses pouvoirs. Et elle fut bientôt terrifiée de cette nouvelle réalité. Elle ne pouvait compter sur personne car elle était sûre qu'on la jugerait folle ou pire qu'on la prenne pour une sorcière si on connaissait ses capacités. Ainsi elle décida de cacher ses « dons », attendant tranquillement qu'ils disparaissent, ou pensant que si elle essayait de les utiliser qu'ils s'épuiseraient comme la batterie de son lecteur MP4 qu'elle utilisait pour écouter du Heavy Metal.

Puis vint alors l'épisode le plus étrange qui lui soit arrivé. Dormant paisiblement dans sa chambre, elle rêvait qu'elle volait au-dessus d'un champ. La sensation était merveilleuse, et sentait le vent dans ses cheveux, des frissons sur son corps provoqués l'effleurement des feuilles du sommet des arbres pendant son vol. Cela dura peu de temps, mais elle se sentait bien, n'avait plus doutes, ni peurs, ni angoisses. Elle était seule, dans le vent et dans cette immensité volant à toute vitesse. Pas d'ailes, elle était comme un superhéros mais sans cape et uniforme rouge et bleu. Tel un oiseau sans ailes dans les nuages blancs et jouissait de la plus sublime des libertés…

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était à plus de 2 mètres du sol. Elle senti l'odeur de la peinture du plafond de sa chambre puis tomba comme un fruit mûr, ce qui cassa le lit dans un horrible fracas. Bientôt la panique fit place à la peur, puis vint la terreur. Elle était réellement en train de flotter. Et maintenant son lit était cassé.

Après une vingtaine de minutes pendant laquelle son cœur bâtit follement, elle se calma. Elle se leva, répara comme elle put le lit en remettant le matelas et l'oreiller dans leur position habituelle. Elle se fit une liste de choses à faire dans l'immédiat : D'abord arranger tout ce désordre, ensuite descendre acheter un nouveau lit. Mais à ce moment-là elle préféra se reposer et se remettre de ses émotions. Elle alla s'asseoir dans le sofa en se disant :

\- Je devrais dormir et oublier toute cette folie.

Mais elle ne réussit pas à dormir.

Puis c'est encore toute angoissée qu'elle prit son ordinateur pour vérifier ses e-mails. Parmi les publicités ou des courriers futiles de ses amis il y en avait un dont le champ expéditeur indiquait : « Fondation Kido ». Le message disait :

« Le Sanctuaire de Grèce ouvre des sélections pour de nouveaux apprentis aspirants chevaliers et amazones. Nous vous offrons l'occasion d'échanger avec d'autres pays et cultures. Les intéressés doivent remplir le formulaire d'admission et joindre en annexe un certificat de naissance avec une photo récente. »

A la fin du message il y avait une photo jolie des ruines grecques avec une partie du soleil en arrière-plan. Après la lecture de ce court message, elle pensait respectueusement : « Ça doit être intéressant de voyager et d'échanger avec autres cultures… ». Elle cliqua sur le lien du formulaire et trouva une page avec 10 autres pages de formulaire à remplir. Les questions étaient aussi variées et étranges que possible.

Ça allait des caractéristiques physiques aux des goûts musicaux. Il y avait des questions relatives aux antécédents médicaux, aptitudes artistiques, aux travaux manuels, le nom du père, de la mère, des grands-parents, du pays d'origine des parents, des grands-parents et du niveau d'instruction. Il y avait des questions sur Philosophie, l'Histoire, la Géographie, le Droit, la Logique, les Mathématiques, la Physique, la Chimie, la Médecine, la Littérature, la Mythologie et d'autres disciplines.

Les questions les plus étranges du formulaire étaient les dernières. « Croyez-vous que l'humanité peut être exposée à des dangers inconnus ? Croyez-vous en l'existence de phénomènes sans explication logique ou scientifique ? Avez-vous déjà eu l'occasion de vivre intensément de tels phénomènes ? ». C'étaient des questions d'ordre métaphysique et non pas conventionnelles, et il est certain que ce n'était pas un simple test quelconque.

Elle répondit oui à ces 3 dernières questions. C'était sincère, après tout, les derniers événements de sa vie n'avaient pas non plus d'explications. Mais elle pensait que ce seul formulaire était idiot, on ne risquait de deviner son secret. Quelques secondes après avoir cliqué sur le bouton d'envoi du formulaire, arriva un nouveau message. « Félicitations votre candidature a été acceptée par la Fondation Kido ! Vous êtes invité à vous présenter à… » avec l'adresse indiquée, la date et l'heure de son rendez-vous. « Sont rapides hein ! » pensa-t-elle.

Comme la date était proche, elle s'occupa bientôt de faire les bagages. Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? La fondation Kido est sérieuse, elle déjà avait entendu parler de ses actions sociales, elle était certaine que ce serait une bonne expérience. Il n'y avait rien qui la retenait au Brésil. Elle était libre, majeur, vaccinée et disponible. Au cas où elle n'aimerait pas ou que quelque chose ne se passerait pas bien elle retournerait au pays. Elle n'était pas idiote et savait reconnaître les difficultés quand il le fallait et agir en fonction, mais quelque chose lui disait que cela serait une bonne chose.

Le jour et le lieu-dit, un homme chauve vint accueillir les invités pour les conduire à bord d'un navire de croisière ancré dans le port. Il y avait à peu près une vingtaine personnes qui avait reçu le courrier électronique avec le formulaire d'admission. Et elles venaient de tous les coins du pays.

Pendant ce voyage d'une poignée de jours, la Fondation organisa des conférences pour expliquer la mission sociale de la Fondation Kido, la vie du patriarche fondateur de l'empire ainsi que l'héritage laissé à sa petite-fille Saori. Comme ces conférences étaient très monocordes, Jim finissait par s'endormir au beau milieu de quelques-unes. Lors d'une autre conférence, elle se distrayait en griffonnant des dessins dans son bloc note, sans prêter trop d'attention à ce disait le chauve qui s'était présenté avec arrogance comme étant « Tatsumi, assistant personnel de Mademoiselle Kido ».

Elle regardait d'un œil perdu ses dessins avec son stylo à bille au-dessus du bloc. En bougeant ses yeux en direction du diaporama et remarqua que le stylo debout au-dessus du bloc bougeait conjointement dans la même direction de son regard. Elle se concentra sur le stylo et le fit flotter d'un coté à l'autre sans le toucher, et répéta cette action 3 fois, s'amusant des fluctuations de l'objet devant elle.

Soudain, elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la salle, et se redressa sur sa chaise effrayée en tenant le stylo avec ses deux mains pour le cacher entre les cuisses. Après un moment, elle regarda sur les côtés et se détendit, personne n'avait remarqué son petit manège, tout le monde prêtaient attention à la conférence et ne faisait pas attention à elle, heureusement. Puis elle se retourna vers la projection et remarqua un jeune homme aux cheveux blond longs jusqu'aux épaules qui l'observait. Il était assis près de la scène. Il semblait avoir remarqué l'air inquiet de la jeune femme et il lui souriait.

Jim rougi et abaissa timidement la tête en se demandant : « Est-ce qu'il m'a vu faire ça ? » Une vague de terreur courrait le long de son épine dorsale. « S'il c'est le cas qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Saloperie ! Comme ai-je pu être aussi stupide, en faisant ça en public ! », se réprimanda-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas que ce jeune homme était Hyoga le chevalier du Cygne et qu'il l'avait remarqué dans ce navire depuis le premier jour.

***** Y *****

Des heures plus tard, elle débarqua dans une région déserte proche des ruines grecques. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle fut invitée à descendre seule, mais respectait cela. Tatsumi lui avait informé que Monsieur Hyoga l'y attendrait là-bas.

Il n'y avait rien à craindre, après tout elle pourrait peut-être partir de là en volant si elle le voulait, pensait-elle en riant toute seule de la situation. En fait elle était triste et pensait qu'elle avait probablement été éliminée des sélections ou quelque chose de ce genre. « Eh bien, au moins moi je vais connaître les ruines grecques maintenant que je suis ici… »

\- Salut ! Bienvenue au Sanctuaire d'Athéna ! - dit une voix rauque qui la tira de ses rêveries.

C'était ce même jeune blond de l'auditoire qui lui avait parlé. Jim resta immobile pendant un moment en observant l'être souriant qui était devant d'elle. Il était grand, avait de beaux yeux bleus avec de longs cils. Il paraissait avoir 20 ans et portait un T-shirt bleu avec des bandages de même couleur sur les bras.

\- Vous êtes Hyoga ? – dit-elle finalement.

\- Lui-même. Je vais vous emmener au secteur de recrutement des apprentis. Puis je porter votre sac à dos, il semble lourd… - demanda poliment le jeune homme.

Elle le lui donna sans cérémonie, il pesait de son poids en effet. Et ils marchèrent en direction des ruines. Jim brisa silence :

\- Comment s'est fait ce recrutement, je n'ai pas été éliminée ? Je pensais que c'était le cas depuis qu'on m'a ordonné de descendre du navire et…

\- Non, non, au contraire, vous seule avez été choisie. Les autres ont été faire une promenade touristique à Athènes et ensuite ils retourneront chez eux. - dit le jeune homme dans un sourire amical.

\- Ah c'est gentil ! - s'anima Jim. – Et il est loin ce Sanctuaire d'Athéna ?

\- Plus ou moins. Dès que nous passerons par le portail et nous y serons, Jim…

\- Hé comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ! – demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant de marcher.

\- J'ai vu votre fiche. – répondit Hyoga en souriant encore une fois. - Nous arrivons au portail d'accès du Sanctuaire. Tenez-vous fermement à moi, vous sentirez une secousse.

\- Portail d'accès ? qui provoque une secousse… - dit-elle en tenant le bras du jeune homme.

L'instant suivant elle senti une forte poussée et une lumière intense la frappa rapidement l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Quand elle peut les rouvrir elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus sur la plage où elle a débarquée. Elle était dans un endroit totalement différent, avec des amoncellements de pierres sur les côtés qui formaient des ruines. Et devant eux se dressait une énorme arène semblable à un Colisée en ruines. Des gens circulaient ici et là vêtues comme au temps de la Grèce antique, ce qui accentuait le coté étrange de ce paysage.

Ce soudain changement d'environnement effraya Jim, elle était comme stupéfiée au premier abord. En fait ce lieu lui procurait une étrange sensation, comme si elle le connaissait ou lui était très familier. Elle courut pour rejoindre Hyoga qui marchait déjà plus loin devant :

\- C'est quoi tout ça hein ? Comment sommes-nous arrivés ici ? C'est quoi cet endroit ?

\- Ceci est le Sanctuaire, le lieu où vivent les chevaliers d'Athéna. Le passage par le portail est un peu effrayant au début, mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'est normal. Laissez-moi vous expliquer brièvement, le sanctuaire est caché aux yeux du commun des humains. Seuls ceux qui dotés de certaines capacités peuvent y entrer. Pour arriver ici nous traversons un portail dimensionnel. Nous sommes toujours sur Terre, mais nous sommes cachés par la barrière formée par la cosmo-énergie ou cosmos de la Déesse Athéna.

\- Mais comment c'est possible ? - Jim était incrédule, elle avait entendu qu'une portion de ces mots « fous », chevaliers, cosmos, déesse Athéna ? Et c'est tout ?

\- C'est parfaitement possible, de la même façon que vous pouvez déplacer des objets avec votre esprit… - dit le blond lui adressant un regardant profond. - Comme je vous disais, vous avez été enrôlée pour le programme des apprentis du Sanctuaire. D'abord nous allons évaluer votre cosmos et vos capacités. Ensuite vous serez prise en charge par l'amazone responsable de la formation des apprentis de première année. Elle va vous tout vous expliquer en détails. Elle s'appelle Shina du Cobra, retenez ce nom, Jim.

\- Vous m'avez vu ! - s'étonna-t-elle en roulant ses yeux. - Je ne voulais pas faire ça, mais le pire c'est que je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne, et…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ici vous serez entraînée et vous pourrez utiliser vos pouvoirs devant d'autres personnes sans problèmes. – l'interrompit tranquillement Hyoga. - Votre don est très spécial, je suis sûr que vous serez une puissante amazone protectrice de la Terre. Votre cosmos est très évident, j'ai pu le sentir depuis premier jour.

\- Vous êtes comme moi ? Vous pouvez faire ces choses-là aussi ?

\- En fait mes capacités sont différentes, mais le principe est le même. – répondit Hyoga à Jim demeurant perplexe. – Vous voyez cette file de jeunes gens ? Il faut y aller et attendre qu'on vienne vous chercher pour l'évaluation.

Hyoga lui donna son sac à dos et s'en alla lui souhaitant bonne chance.

***** Y *****

Il y avait une file d'une trentaine de personnes, des hommes et des femmes. Tous dans la même situation qu'elle, qui avaient également reçu un courrier électronique, pris un navire, puis ont étés sélectionnés pour être là prêts à être évalués. Jim devint bientôt impatiente. Toutes ses informations encore virevoltantes à son esprit excitaient grandement sa curiosité.

Finalement elle trouverait des explications sur ce qui la faisait déplacer des choses avec son esprit sans être prise pour une mutante ou un alien, encouragée par le fait qu'il puisse exister des personnes comme elle. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ce lieu, de bonnes choses bonnes venues de cette terre, de ces ruines, de ces gens. La région dans l'ensemble semblait à moitié magique et elle le ressentait de manière intense et mystérieuse.

Elle déposa son sac au sol et s'assit en imitant les autres qui attendaient sur la pelouse. À côté d'elle, il y avait fille qui paraissait avoir son âge. Elle était assise avec les jambes croisées sur son sac à dos rose et semblait assez impatiente en remuant sans cesse ces cheveux exotiques de couleur de rose. Elle était très mignonne avec un signe sous l'œil gauche qui lui donnait un air de Barbie Paris Hilton. En plus d'être jolie elle paraissait délicate, avec la peau très blanche qui contrastait avec sa tenue fleurie prononcée.

\- Rhaaa, la poussière de cet endroit va abimer mes cheveux, arrf ! - se plaignit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses en plissant le nez.

\- Ben cette place est à moitié rustique donc… Cette Shina du Cobra, comment est-elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici, j'ai déjà été recrutée par mon maître dans mon pays il y a une semaine. Mais ils ont décidé que je devais m'entretenir avec cette Shina sur mes capacités. J'attends que mon maître me sorte d'ici bientôt.

\- Qui est ton maître ?

\- C'est le chevalier d'or des Poissons, Aphrodite, le plus beau de tous êtres humains. C'est lui-même qui m'a enrôlé pour être sa disciple. Seulement ils ne me laisseront pas passer les 12 maisons sans avoir été évaluée par la responsable des apprentis, Shina du Cobra. Et il se fait tard !

\- Hummmm… - répondit calmement Jim. Elle réprima une envie de rire quand elle l'entendit parler du « plus beau de tous les êtres humains ». La façon de parler de cette fille était à la fois élégante et amusante. – Tu viens d'où ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? – demanda-elle.

\- Je m'appelle Lucy et je viens de Suisse.

\- Enchantée Lucy, mon nom est Jim et je viens du Brésil.

\- Moi de même.

L'amazone Shina du Cobra apparu accompagnée de 2 chevaliers. Elle marchait en direction de ces personnes qui l'attendaient et fit un signe de la main pour qu'ils se lèvent et commença à parler d'une voix ferme :

\- Très bien apprentis, comme vous pouvez le voir, vous êtes dans le Sanctuaire de la Déesse Athéna. Je suis l'amazone responsable des apprentis de première année, je m'appelle Shina du Cobra. Tout d'abord je dois vous informer que les apprentis ici n'ont le droit à rien, et sont à la base de la chaîne alimentaire. Vous avez un devoir d'obéissance aveugle envers moi et tous les chevaliers des autres signes qui sont supérieurs à vous. Même un simple soldat a plus de valeur que vous. Vous serez quelque chose seulement quand vous gagnerez vos armures respectives, à condition que vous ne mouriez pas pendant la première année ou la première semaine de formation. Ici vous apprendrez à combattre et à contrôler et utiliser votre cosmos pour protéger la Terre des forces du mal. Moi et d'autres chevaliers vous dispenserons les instructions de base pour les premières années. Après cette période, vous aurez un maître à titre individuel, mais seulement avec mon approbation et celle Marine, chef des amazones du Sanctuaire.

Les paroles de l'amazone rendirent Jim suffisamment inquiète. La vie ne serait pas facile par ici. La femme parlait comme si elle voulait intimider tout le monde. Après les premières instructions, le groupe se dirigea au quartier des apprentis, accompagnés par un soldat subordonné à Shina. L'homme leur ordonna de laisser leur bagages dans les logements et de se rendre à l'arène de formation dans une demi-heure afin d'être évalués au combat.

L'arène était énorme. C'était comme un amphithéâtre antique un peu détruit, mais qui conservait des gradins et plates-formes. La place était bondée. Dans les premiers rangs une rangée de soldats gesticulaient et parlaient fort entre eux. Plus haut, il y avait un petit groupe de 12 chevaliers qui observait de loin. Et au-dessus d'eux il y avait 2 personnes, un homme d'une haute stature, vêtu d'une grande toge blanche et portant un casque doré. À ses côté se tenait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux lilas qui regardait avec curiosité le petit groupe qui entrait dans l'arène et qui fut présentée par l'amazone du Cobra comme en étant les nouveaux apprentis du sanctuaire.

\- Bien, maintenant nous allons tester vos cosmos. - commença Shina. - Nous allons voir ce dont vous êtes capables. Chevalier Ichi de l'Hydre choisis ton adversaire.

Un chevalier aux cheveux argentés entra dans l'arène. Il était très laid et mal embouché, les spectateurs commencèrent à bavarder à ce moment-là.

\- Je choisis le rouquin de gauche maître Shina. - et il indiqua un homme corpulent qui se trouvait à gauche au bout de la rangée d'apprentis.

\- Très mauvais choix chevalier, je suis ceinture noire dans karaté. - dit le rouquin et se mis devant du chevalier de l'Hydre en position de combat.

\- Faites de votre mieux, apprentis. – répondit le chevalier tandis que Shina regardait avec un sourire malin.

Bientôt le chevalier éleva son cosmos et commença à se déplacer devant l'homme. Ses mouvements étaient rapides, ses mains montaient et descendaient comme des serpents prêts à attaquer leur proie. Jim eu un frisson voyant cette scène. Elle eut peur pour la première fois depuis son arrivée en ce lieu. Elle craignait surtout que l'apprenti rouquin ne semblait pas remarquer le danger imminent.

Pendant un moment elle se sentit observée. Certains parmi les 12 dans les gradins supérieurs la dévisageaient. L'un d'eux avait les cheveux lilas, et à ses côté il y avait un autre de la même taille mais blond et habillé comme un moine bouddhiste. Il y avait aussi un homme aux longs cheveux roux et près de lui un homme bien bâti également aux cheveux blonds qui se tenait le menton. Celui-ci murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille du rouquin qui lui répondait sans changer d'expression.

Elle se retourna vers le combat qui se déroulait quand elle ressenti une forte sensation de danger. A ce moment-là, le chevalier de l'Hydre sauta sur l'apprenti sans qu'il ait la possibilité de se défendre. Des griffes sortirent de ses gants pour se planter dans le cou du pauvre homme qui cria et tomba au sol en tordant de douleur. La lutte n'avait pas duré deux minutes. Son menton s'affaissa. Alors c'était ce qui l'attendait dans ce sanctuaire ? Son cœur commença à s'affoler et elle senti comme une volonté animale de fuir de l'arène.

\- Celui-là aura du travail pour apprendre quelque chose, mais au moins il a eu du courage, momentanément, mais il a eu du courage. - dit Shina tandis qu'elle appelait des soldats pour prendre le jeune homme afin de le soigner et empêcher qu'il ne meure du poison de l'Hydre. – Choisis ton prochain adversaire l'Hydre. Et cette fois, soit plus rapide, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

\- Je choisis la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns qui est à coté de toi Shina. Qu'elle vienne affronter Ichi de l'Hydre. Je promets de bien m'occuper de vous, petite chérie.

Jim marcha presque sans sentir le sol sous ses pieds tellement la peur qu'elle ressentait était grande. Elle s'arrêta devant le chevalier et inspira à fond.-« Je crois que mon heure est venue », pensa-t-elle. Quand elle senti à nouveau les regards du haut des gradins. Maintenant tous les 12 la regardaient fixement, comme si ils attendaient une réaction d'elle, mais laquelle ? S'enfuir en courant et criant de peur ? L'homme en tunique blanche et la jeune fille avec la crosse la regardaient également. « Tout le monde est super intéressé de voir mon humiliation, génial », pensa-t-elle en reniflant.

L'Hydre commença à se déplacer à nouveau comme un serpent. Il fit un pas dans sa direction et elle de peur recula de 2 pas en arrière. Elle trébucha sur une roche et tomba assise sur le sol. Elle avait si peur qu'elle se couvrit le visage avec ses mains, en pensant qu'elle serait frappée. Quand soudain, silence général.

Jim ouvrit les yeux et vis le poing du chevalier immobile à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle éloigna les mains de sa tête et regardant la scène effrayée, apparemment le chevalier ne réussissait pas à s'approcher et bouger plus que cela. Elle mit ses mains au sol pour se lever, quand autre chose d'inattendu arriva. Ichi vola de plusieurs mètres comme si il avait été renversé par un camion et tomba au milieu des soldats dans les gradins.

Tout le monde dans l'arène était stupéfait.

***** Y *****

Quelques minutes plus tard dans les vestiaires de l'arène…

\- Suis-je dans le pétrin ? – demanda Jim une fois de plus à l'homme quoi avait des cheveux lilas et des points à la place des sourcils qui s'était assis devant elle.

\- Non, pas du tout. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a rien à craindre. C'est arrivé à cause de votre don de télékinésie, il est très puissant. Vous avez fait ça sans le vouloir. Vous vous êtes seulement défendue. Vous aviez peur et votre cosmos a réagi en provoquant cela. - dit l'homme avec beaucoup de tranquillité.

\- Heu… et comment va Ichi ?

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. C'est un chevalier de bronze, il a l'habitude.- lui répondit Mû avec un sourire sympathique. – Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. La Télékinésie sans formation se manifeste ainsi, et vous êtes un peu rapide et habile mais êtes incontrôlable, ce n'est pas très bon, vous avez seulement besoin d'une formation adéquate.

Mû et Jim eurent longue conversation après l'incident dans l'arène. Il lui parla ses propres pouvoirs, de sa télékinésie. Il lui parla également du cosmos, des chevaliers d'Athéna, chevaliers de bronze, d'argent et d'or, de la déesse qui s'est réincarnée dans le corps de Saori Kido, du sanctuaire et les innombrables batailles qui déjà avaient eu lieu pour protéger la Terre. Jim écouta tout attentivement, et ressentit de bientôt de l'intérêt pour cet univers de dieux et de guerres mythologiques. Tout cela était fascinant.

Au fond de la salle du vestiaire, le Grand Maître Shion et Shina débattaient âprement :

\- C'est absurde, Grand Maître Shion ! Alors parce que cette fille a manifesté par hasard un puissant cosmos il faudrait qu'elle reçoive un traitement spécial ? Ça ne suffit déjà pas que la chouchoute d'Aphrodite à peine arrivée soit avantagée de la sorte !

\- Shina, vous savez très bien que qu'Athéna encourage les chevaliers d'or à chercher des disciples. Vous voulez même désobéir aux ordres d'Athéna amazone ?

\- Il ne s'agit pas de cela Grand Maître. Je trouve seulement qu'il est trop tôt pour ces filles de vivre parmi les 12 maisons. Il y a aussi le fait c'est injuste envers les autres apprentis qui n'auront pas le même traitement.

\- Regardez bien Shina - dit le grand maître en plaçant la main sur l'épaule de l'amazone en la conduisant là où étaient Mu et Jim. - Ce n'est pas qu'elles reçoivent traitement spécial. Le fait est qu'elles sont réellement différentes des autres apprentis. Aphrodite s'est pris d'affection pour la jeune Lucy et Jim a besoin d'une formation précise et urgente pour sa télékinésie actuellement dangereuse, chose que elle n'aura pas dans le village des amazones.

\- Si je puis me permettre, maître Shion, je peux former Jim et Kiki sera heureux d'avoir une camarade d'entrainement. – proposa Mû.

\- Je trouve quand même que c'est tôt pour prendre cette décision. Toutes les deux ont encore beaucoup à apprendra avant d'être formées par un chevalier d'or. – rétorqua Shina en fusillant Jim du regard.

\- Nous allons soumettre le cas à Athéna. Aphrodite a déjà fait beaucoup de tapage pour le compte de son élève pour qu'elle ne passe pas par l'évaluation. Ce qu'Athéna décidera sera définitif, et cela sera valable pour toutes les deux.

C'était la solution trouvée par le Grand Maître Shion.

***** Y *****

Dans le temple d'Athéna…

\- Tout ça est absurde, Athéna ! Ma disciple ne doit pas se mélanger avec ces horribles apprentis. Elle est très supérieure à eux, et aussi belle que moi. Elle est spéciale et très puissante. Elle doit rester avec moi dans ma maison où elle sera dûment formée par moi. - vociférait Aphrodite devant d'Athéna qui tenait sa crosse en arborant une terrible expression blasée.

\- Du calme Aphrodite. – répondit Athéna. - Personne n'a dit qu'elle ne resterait pas dans votre temple, juste qu'elle devait pouvoir connaitre les autres apprentis, pour se socialiser, se faire des amis…

\- Je suis complètement d'accord pour que l'élève d'Aphrodite puisse rester parmi les 12 maisons et je me propose d'aider pour l'entraîner quand le Poisson sera en mission. – dit le chevalier Masque de Mort agenouillé derrière Aphrodite. - Il ne m'est pas permis d'avoir un disciple, alors je serais heureux d'aider à la formation des élèves de mes compagnons.

\- Il ne t'est pas permis d'en avoir un, Masque, pour des raisons évidentes. Avec ta façon d'être, tu finirais par torturer le pauvre élève en moins d'une semaine. - répondit Aphrodite au chevalier du Cancer.

\- Mais finalement je suis heureuse qu'il soit disposé à aider à la formation des apprentis. - dit Athéna, avant que Masque puisse répondre aux piques de son compagnon.

A ce moment-là entrèrent Shion, Shina, Mû et Jim, venus de l'arène. Athéna se leva de son trône avec un large sourire, quand Shion s'approcha.

\- Je vois que vous vous occupez déjà des revendications d'Aphrodite, ma déesse. - dit-il en se plaçant au côté d'Athéna.

\- Je ne vois pas de problèmes à ce que Lucy reste avec Aphrodite dans la douzième maison. Il semble s'être beaucoup attaché à elle…

\- Si vous le décidez ainsi ma Dame, je ne vois pas non plus de problèmes. Vous pouvez aller chercher votre apprentie Aphrodite.

Dès que Shion eu dit cela, Aphrodite fit une révérence à Athéna et au Grand Maître, puis quitta la salle en étant suivit par Masque de Mort. Le Cancer détailla Jim de haut en bas quand il passa près d'elle. Mû n'aimait pas le regard du chevalier envers la jeune fille et le surveilla jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les escaliers.

Au même moment Shina pensait finalement que la petite Barbie avait sa place auprès d'Aphrodite, sa version masculine. Elle se tourna vers Athéna et Shion en disant :

\- Athéna, voici la jeune fille qui a renversé le chevalier de l'Hydre dans l'arène. Son nom est Jim. Présentez-vous à la déesse petite ! - dit Shina en poussant Jim avec le coude « en toute délicatesse ».

Athéna l'accueille de bras ouverts.

\- Vous êtes surprenante vous savez ? - dit Athéna en se levant pour étreindre Jim avec affection. - Soyez bienvenue dans mon sanctuaire.

\- Merci… Athéna. Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire ça vous savez… - dit-elle maladroitement après la démonstration d'affection de la déesse.

\- Athéna, après ce qui s'est passé, je pense que Jim devrait recevoir la formation d'un chevalier d'or. Il est clair que sa télékinésie est très puissante. Elle peut avoir des problèmes si elle reste dans le village des amazones sans la formation qui lui convient. – expliqua Mû en s'inclinant devant la déesse.

\- Mû a raison ma déesse. Je me souviens du travail que Mû m'a donné quand il était petit et il ne savait pas contrôler sa télékinésie. - fit valoir Shion. - La jeune Jim doit recevoir formation pour contrôler sa télékinésie dès que possible, sinon elle restera un danger pour les personnes de son entourage ainsi que pour elle-même.

\- Je peux imaginer maître Shion, je peux imaginer. - répondit la déesse dissimulant sa préoccupation.

\- Je suggère que pour le bien de tous, Jim s'entraîne avec Mû dans la maison du Bélier. – proposa Shion déterminé.

\- Mais et Kiki ? - s'interposa Shina. - Mû a déjà un disciple. Kiki nécessite une attention exclusive, personne ici ne supporterait que cette peste soit libre dans le Sanctuaire sans surveillance de son maître. Même sous la surveillance de Mû il fait déjà des bêtises, imaginez sans !

\- Le petit ne fait pas tant de bêtises Shina. Il en fait quelquefois, mais c'est un bon petit garçon. - répondit Mû avec délicatesse.

\- Shina a raison Mû. - dit Athéna. - Kiki équivaut à une équipe de disciples à lui seul. Il rend dingue les employées de mon temple quand il vient ici. Il a plus besoin de vous que Jim. – puis se retournant vers le patriarche elle demanda : - Qui d'autre que Mû peut enseigner la télékinésie maître Shion ?

\- Et bien ma Dame, il y a…

***** Y *****

\- Moi ma déesse ? Vous souhaitez vraiment que j'ai une disciple ? Ne serait-ce pas mieux qu'elle reste dans le village des amazones… ?

\- Non Shaka, pas du tout, pensez-vous que vous n'êtes pas capable de former une disciple ?

\- Evidement que je suis capable ! Mais je pense qu'elle ne s'adapterait pas à la routine de l'entrainement et…

\- Donc c'est décidé. Jim ira dans votre maison aujourd'hui même. D'autres questions chevalier ?

\- Non ma déesse. - dit de manière résigné le chevalier de Vierge.

\- Génial ! Je vais appeler votre apprentie. - Athéna se leva de son trône et frappa des mains.

Obéissants à la demande de la déesse, les soldats firent entrer la nouvelle élève de Shaka dans le bureau du Grand maître.

\- Vous m'avez fait appeler, ma Dame ? - demanda Jim s'arrêtant en face de la déesse.

\- Oui très chère. Voici votre maître, Shaka de la Vierge. Vous recevrez ses enseignements. Maintenant vous pouvez y aller, en chemin vous pourrez mieux faire connaissance.

Cette présentation de son maître fut plutôt étrange d'autant que Jim le trouvait plus semblable à un moine qu'un chevalier. L'homme avait une expression calme et les yeux fermé. Elle le reconnu comme l'un de spectateurs de l'arène qui était à coté de Mû en haut des gradins. L'arien semblait réceptif. Puis il dit simplement : « Venez avec moi » et ils sortirent du temple d'Athéna.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis de son temple, Athéna s'écroula sur son trône épuisée. Mais elle était satisfaite. Oui, tout cela était une idée à elle. L'initiative du programme des apprentis pour avoir de nouveaux chevaliers, les e-mails et sélections de personnes des quatre coins du monde.

Le Sanctuaire avait besoin de nouveaux défenseurs. Les guerres ont dégarni l'armée d'Athéna. Beaucoup de guerriers ont déserté de peur de mourir dans les batailles contre les dieux. Le Sanctuaire avait besoin de chevaliers d'argent et de bronze, mais aussi d'amazones, et principalement d'amazones.

Les seules amazones qui restaient dans le sanctuaire étaient Shina, Marin, Gisty et June. Toutes occupaient des positions importantes. C'étaient des femmes très dévouées, mais minoritaires. Et le souhait d'Athéna était de voir la force féminine grandir dans sa troupe d'élite. Sa fondation s'occupait des e-mails pour recruter les hommes également, mais la préférence était de favoriser l'augmentation du nombre des amazones. La raison principale à cela était la solitude de ses chevaliers bien aimés.

Athéna savait qu'il n'était pas facile de la servir. Les entraînements exhaustifs, les guerres contre les dieux, principalement la dernière où les chevaliers d'or sont morts et avec leurs âmes emprisonnées dans cette horrible et maudite colonne d'airain; Cela avaient laissé des marques profondes dans les cœurs de ces braves guerriers.

Elle savait cela. Il lui en coûta beaucoup plus qu'on n'imagine pas pour réussir à libérer les chevaliers d'or de cette prison des dieux, et les ressusciter pour qu'ils puissent jouir d'une vie normale maintenant qu'ils étaient finalement en paix. Et elle ferait tout pour ses chevaliers bien aimés, pour qu'ils soient heureux et qu'ils trouvent le véritable amour. Pourquoi pas ?

Les chevaliers d'or malgré leur physique avantageux étaient reclus, et peu étaient ceux qui aimaient sortir du sanctuaire à la recherche de divertissement au-delà du portail dimensionnel. Elle connaissait l'existence d'un groupe de fêtards, mais elle fermait les yeux. Car à partir du moment où ils agissaient de manière responsable, il lui était évident qu'ils pouvaient s'amuser.

Ils passaient leur vie à s'entraîner et combattre pour la Terre, ils méritaient quelques distractions de temps en temps. Mais elle savait aussi que certains chevaliers « s'amusaient » avec des employées du sanctuaire, et cela ne lui convenait pas. Elle ne voulait pas que son royaume soit connu comme le royaume du libertinage aux yeux des autres dieux. « Ils pensent que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de ces murs », pensait la déesse en se roulant une mèche de ses cheveux lilas. « Je ne suis pas aussi naïve qu'il n'y parait. »

En ce jour, particulier, elle estimait avoir fait un bon choix. Elle avait le pressentiment que Shaka serait très bien avec Jim, espérant même peut être qu'ils soient plus que simples maître et élève. Parmi les 12, le chevalier de la Vierge était très fermé. Shaka passait les jours à méditer, même n'étant pas sous menace de guerre.

Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il reste seul toute sa vie.

\- Jim est jolie, je suis sûre que Shaka s'en apercevra tôt ou plus tard. - se dit Athéna pour elle-même.

***** Y *****

Temple de Vierge…

Un employé avait rapporté le sac à dos de l'élève de Shaka du quartier des apprentis pour le sixième temple. Auparavant Shaka déjà avait montré sa chambre à Jim :

\- Voici votre chambre, vous pouvez l'arranger commet il vous conviendra le mieux. Et ce fut les seuls mots qu'il prononça.

Il sortit ensuite de sa chambre pour aller reprendre ses méditations. Jim n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils sont sortis du temple d'Athéna. Elle était à bout de force. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était prendre un bain et dormir. Elle trouvait que sa chambre lui convenait bien. Elle s'assit sur le lit se mis à observer l'environnement.

La chambre était assez grande. Sur les murs il y avait des dessins bouddhistes, un tapis avec l'image du Bouddha couvrait le sol, il y avait une fenêtre, une grand armoire en bois et un abat-jour au-dessus d'une table de chevet. Tout était très simple, mais propre.

Partout dans la maison, elle sentait une forte odeur d'encens. Il y avait des images dorées du Bouddha partout. Epuisée, elle se coucha dans le lit et dormait profondément quelques secondes plus tard.

***** Y *****

La nuit, Mû apparu à la maison de Vierge pour discuter et prendre thé avec le propriétaire.

\- Athéna est parfois si autoritaire Mû…

\- Ne te plains pas Shaka. J'ai parlé avec ta disciple dans les vestiaires de l'arène. C'est une jeune femme intelligente, elle sait aussi bien s'exprimer qu'elle jolie, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Quoi ? Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Je ne voulais pas entraîner de disciple maintenant qui plus est une disciple et interne. Je n'ai jamais entraîné de fille avant. Je ne pense pas que ça va bien se passer.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Shaka ? Tu as peur d'elle ?

\- Non Mû du Bélier, je la trouvé étrange. Je n'ai pas réussi à entendre ses pensées…

\- Moi non plus. Mais ça doit être rien de grave.

\- De plus elle me semble être une flemmarde… - se plaignit Shaka. - Elle n'a aucune idée du privilège d'être entraîné par moi, l'homme le plus proche de Dieu…

\- Je sais. Je dois retourner à mon temple Shaka. Kiki est seul là, et j'ai encore des armures à réparer. Nous discuterons après.


	2. Permier jour, premier thé

Secrets d'Apprentis

**Auteur : Luna Del Rey (traduction Tiza Gwadess)**

_Disclaimer : _

_Saint-Seiya appartient à M. Kurumada. Et cette fic appartient à Luna del Rey._

_Notes : Je pensais mettre à jour plus rapidement car j'ai très hâte de vous faire découvrir cette histoire, qui je rappelle n'est pas à écrire mais à traduire, mais quelques aléas du Net par ci, un chikungunya par là, quelques détours via la coupe du monde...bon...la vie est belle mais sans nos chevaliers on s'impatiente. Mais on y arrive ! Je n'allais pas vous laisser sans nouvelles de Jim, elle commence tout juste, il ne faut pas la laisser en plan et et décourager d'emblée n'est ce pas . Justement comment débutera elle son apprentissage ? Ce chapitre pour le découvrir._

**CHAPITRE 2. Premier Jour, Premier Thé. **

Shaka méditait dans sa fleur de lotus géante en sentant sa patience s'épuiser. Son apprentie récemment arrivée ne s'est pas encore réveillée, néanmoins, il préféra ne pas aller dans ses quartiers pour forcer la jeune femme à se réveiller. Aujourd'hui, il la laisserait dormir un peu plus, mais ensuite, il la ferait suivre les règles de sa maison, principalement la première d'entre elles qui était de se réveiller tôt.

Il ne voulait attendre infiniment qu'elle se réveille. _« Quelle personne flemmarde »_, pensa-t-il. Il décida alors de la réveiller discrètement. Il éleva son cosmos en direction de la chambre où Jim dormait comme une souche. Et en effet au moment où Shaka utilisa ses pouvoirs, elle se réveilla en sursaut sans rien comprendre. Elle sentit seulement comme si quelqu'un appelait dans son esprit. _« Enfin !»,_ pensa la Vierge sentant qu'il avait réussi la réveiller.

Elle s'assit dans le lit et se regarda. Elle avait gardé ses vêtements pour se coucher. La fatigue ne lui a pas permis de mettre un pyjama. Mais le pire, c'était de voir l'état de la chambre. Un tsunami semblait être passé dans la chambre. Les tiroirs étaient ouverts, de même que les fenêtres, le tapis n'était plus à sa place, son sac sens dessus dessous avec tous ses vêtements éparpillés, et pour compléter le tableau, l'abat-jour gisait cassé sur le sol. Le joli abat-jour indien était en morceaux. _« C'était une antiquité de cette maison ?__»_, pensa Jim attristée. Le propriétaire de la maison serait probablement furieux.

Cela s'était reproduit, que faire ? La télékinésie s'était encore manifestée pendant qu'elle dormait. C'était horrible de ne pas contrôler cette chose.

\- Si le maître entre ici et voit ce bordel, il va penser qu'il a singe au lieu d'une disciple. Je ferais mieux d'arranger tout ça.

Elle se leva et commença à tout ranger, déterminée. Elle prit sont téléphone mobile pour afficher heure. L'appareil n'avait pas de signal. Elle marcha partout dans la chambre en essayant de trouver une position. Elle alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, pas de signal. _« __Saloperie__, __apparemment il n'__ y a pas de __réseau__ ici… »_ pensa-t-elle en vérifiant les barrettes dans le menu une dernière fois, sans succès, rien, aucun signe de vie pour l'appareil. Elle soupira et remis son petit téléphone dans le sac.

Après avoir prit un rapide bain, elle se glissa hors de la chambre en marchant doucement dans la maison silencieuse. Puis elle vit son maître qui méditait. Shaka flottait sur la grande fleur de lotus. La lumière de son puissant cosmos émanait de son corps, illuminant le lieu en rayonnant avec des étincelles dans toutes les directions.

Elle observait avec admiration, l'être illuminé devant elle. Elle s'approcha en s'asseyant sur les genoux et profita pour observer plus attentivement le visage de son maître.

Il était beau. Son visage était délicat et avec une expression de pure sérénité. Les cheveux étaient fins, blonds et extrêmement lisses. _« __ils sont naturels ?__ j'en ai jamais vu d'aussi lisses__, que ferait-il si je les touche__ ?.. », _pensa-t-elle, enivrée devant tant de beauté.

\- Vous avez fini par vous réveiller, petite - dit Shaka sans changer d'expression du visage.

Si distraite et admirative de la beauté du maître, elle ne remarqua pas l'impatience dans le ton de sa voix.

\- Suis-je en retard ? je n'ai plus l'heure. À quelle heure dois-je me réveiller maître ? – demanda-t-elle en sortant de sa transe.

\- Oui de plus d'une demi-heure. Nous devions avoir commencé à cinq heures !

\- Aussi tôt ? - _« mais je ne suis pas fonctionnelle à cette heure! __Pas possible, hors de question__ ! »,_ pensa-t-elle contrariée.

\- C'est cela même, vous devez vous réveiller tous les jours tôt pour pouvoir commencer à cette heure.

Tandis qu'il parlait, Shaka se leva de sa position de lotus et resta un pied devant Jim. Ses mouvements étaient d'une légèreté sans pareil.

\- Maître, on ne capte pas de réseau cellulaire ici ? Mon téléphone mobile n'a pas de signal depuis que je me suis réveillé… - dit Jim en se levant aussi.

\- Il n'y en a pas. Nous n'avons pas besoin de cela ici.

_« Pas de réseau cellulaire ? Est-ce que c'est aussi pareil pour internet ? Qu'est__-__ce que je vais faire ici le reste de mes journées alors ? Ce Sanctuaire est en retard ! »_, pensa-t-elle en grimaçant. Elle remarqua que le chevalier restait avec les yeux fermés. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela qu'elle ne les avait pas encore vus ouverts. Elle se mit a penser ce que beaucoup pensent avant connaître mieux Shaka de la Vierge : _« Mince, il est aveugle… le pauvre, aussi jeune et beau, sans pouvoir voir le monde. __U__ne vraie malédiction… »_

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle Jim. Je maintiens seulement mes yeux fermés pour augmenter la puissance de mon cosmos.

\- MMMM ? ! Comme savez-vous que… Vous lisez dans les esprits aussi ? – demanda-t-elle d'un air perplexe.

\- Je ne lis pas dans les esprits, j'écoute des pensées. Mais votre esprit est totalement fermé à mes pouvoirs, comment est-ce possible si vous n'avez pas encore reçu de formation ?

\- COMMENT ÇA VOUS ÉCOUTEZ LES PENSÉES ? VOUS ÊTES TÉLÉPATHE AUSSI ? MAIS C'EST UNE VIOLATION DE VIE PRIVÉE ! - cria –elle à tue-tête. _« H__o__ mon Dieu »,_ pensa-t-elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche. _« Est-ce qu'il a écouté tout ce que j'ai pensé avant ? Qu'elle __gourde __»_

\- Tous les chevaliers d'or sont capables de télépathie, Jim. -répondit Shaka en ignorant le tapage de la jeune femme. Quelques-uns l'ont développé plus que d'autres. C'est très utile dans des batailles. Vous apprendrez aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais de vous je ne peux rien entendre. J'ai simplement remarqué que vous observiez mes yeux, donc j'en ai déduit que vous me pensiez aveugle.

\- Ah d'accord… Je vais devoir aussi fermer les yeux tout le temps, maître ?

\- Non. La privation de la vision n'est pas pour vous. Vous découvrirez vos propres défis pour pouvoir élever votre cosmos au maximum.

\- Vous voulez dire que Mû est aussi télépathe ? - _« oula, c'est fou ça ! »_

L'esprit de Jim grouillait avec ces nouvelles informations. Elle se rappela bientôt de la conversation qu'elle eut avec le bélier dans le vestiaire de l'arène. Elle a eut quelques pensées indiscrètes envers lui aussi. _« wou, sont sexy ses petit__s points de vie__ hein….trop jolis ces cheveux lilas, quels beaux yeux verts ce Mû du Bélier… »_ furent certaines de ses pensées sans vergogne envers le sympathique Mû. _« Encore heureux qu'il ne m'ai pas entendu tout ce temps… »_ elle rougit.

\- Comme je vous disais, savoir ce que l'ennemi pense est très utile dans des batailles de vie ou de mort. - Shaka revint à sa position. - Ne perdons plus de temps, commençons la formation.

\- D'accord. – en restant immobile devant le blond en attendant ses instructions.

Shaka ne dit rien, et resta seulement dans la même position à la dévisager. Il se passa un moment et lui dit avec impatience :

\- Vous ne m'avez pas entendu, on commence la formation !

\- Comment ça on commence la formation ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Par Bouddha ! Ne vous ai-je pas dit que je dois vous apprendre à méditer ? - il soupira, irrité. – Très bien alors. Asseyez-vous comme ceci. - et lui montra la position du lotus. La jeune femme a dû batailler pour arriver à placer une jambe au-dessus de l'autre.

\- Et maintenant, répétez : AOOoooouuuummmmmmm.

Jim regarda le maître incrédule et répéta timidement :

\- AOOoooummmmm….

\- Encore une fois… - Shaka lui montra en gesticulant d'une main – C'est ça, continuez ainsi. Fermez les yeux et respirez doucement. Laissez le son sortir de votre corps lentement. Chassez les pensées chaotiques de votre esprit. Et continuez à répéter le mantra… toujours sans précipitation…

En disant cela, il se leva en étirant son corps.

\- Restez ainsi pendant une demi-journée. Je vais dormir maintenant, j'ai passé toute une nuit à méditer. Je vais me réveiller en fin d'après-midi. À propos, savez-vous cuisiner ?

\- Oui je sais… Mais je dois rester à faire ça pendant une demi-journée ?

\- C'est cela même. Pour commencer, au début de votre formation, vous allez méditer sept heures par jour. Ah ! Et cuisinez-vous quelque chose. Vous trouverez ce dont vous avez besoin dans la cuisine. Pas la peine de cuisiner pour moi, faites seulement du thé. Vous savez faire du thé, non ?

\- Du thé ? je pense que oui…

\- Très bien. Je vais me reposer maintenant. Je vous prie de ne pas me déranger. Et continuez le mantra. Et sans vous presser… - et il sortit et prit la direction de sa chambre pour aller dormir. _« On verra comment elle s'en sort pour son premier jour »_, pensa Shaka pendant qu'il marchait vers sa chambre.

Est-ce que Daniel San de Karate Kid avait haï Monsieur Miyagi le premier jour aussi ? Jim n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Alors c'est ça la 1re formation qu'elle allait avoir ? Assise le jour, tout en méditant ? Elle ne comprenait pas, comment pourrait-elle devenir une puissante guerrière en faisant ça ? Elle senti sa jambe s'engourdir et changea de position. _« Et comment lui il réussit à rester immobile de cette façon pendant tout ce temps ? »_, pensa-t-elle en regardant aux alentours. Elle était trop agitée pour méditer. Elle ne parvenait pas à nettoyer son esprit en aucune manière. Elle se leva contrariée et alla à la cuisine.

\- Il m'a dit que je pouvais cuisiner, je vais manger quelque chose. – Elle se rappela que le maître lui avait demandé de faire du thé et fit une grimace de haine. - Il va voir le thé que je vais lui préparer héhéhé…. – dans un sourire espiègle.

Elle fouilla dans les armoires. La cuisine était spacieuse et très propre, elle paraissait n'avoir jamais été utilisée. Il y avait du pain, des fruits frais et autres provisions dans les armoires. Elle s'assit sur une chaise en mangeant une pomme.

\- C'est quoi cet entraînement barbant là ? j'ai jamais vu ça !– se plaignit-elle.

Tout-à-coup, un garçonnet roux se matérialisa devant elle. Prise de panique elle tomba presque de la chaise.

\- Salut ! je suis Kiki, tu dois être Jim, l'apprentie de Shaka ! - dit le garçon.

\- Comme tu fais ça ? Tu veux me faire mourir de peur ?

Kiki ricana.

\- C'est de la téléportation. Je suis un expert moi. - dit le garçon avec un sourire espiègle illuminant son visage plein de taches de rousseurs.

\- C'est toi le disciple de Mû ? Kiki, la terreur des employés du temple d'Athéna…

\- Ces commères vont avoir affaire avec moi pour avoir propagé ces ragots à mon maître. Et je vais y aller maintenant, j'avais décidé de m'arrêter chez la Vierge pour te connaître. Maître Mû a dit beaucoup de bien de toi. Soit la bienvenue parmi les douze maisons, Jim !

\- Sérieusement ? Mu a parlé en bien de moi ?… C'est gentil.

\- Passe à la maison du Bélier quand tu veux. Maître Mû sera heureux de te recevoir. J'y vais. A bientôt Jim !

\- A bientôt Kiki ! _« m'a l'air d'être __une vraie peste, pauvre M__û » _, se dit-t-elle.

Dès que le garçon fut sorti elle se retourna vers le panier de fruits. Le silence régna à nouveau dans la maison, ce qu'il la dérangea bientôt. Elle marcha ici et là pour trouver une idée. Elle alla sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la chambre de son maître. Elle ouvrit la doucement la porte jeta un œil dans l'antre. Son maître dormait dans un grand lit. Il avait un rosaire marron dans les mains et sa tête reposait tranquillement sur l'oreiller _« du sommeil du juste »,_ pensa-t-elle en fermant la porte soigneusement pour ne faire aucun bruit.

\- S'il croit que je vais rester ici sans rien faire tous les jours, il se trompe ! Je vais me balader par-là, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas problème si je reviens avant la fin de la journée… Il ne se rendra pas compte que je suis sortie.

Elle partit pour la maison de Mû. En chemin, elle remarqua que les autres maisons étaient vides. La descente s'est avérée interminable. Ça n'en finissait plus ! Elle arriva à la 1re maison avec les jambes douloureuses en prenant appui sur une colonne et cherchant des forces, essoufflée.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? - demanda une voix qui venait du fond de la maison qu'elle reconnut bientôt comme étant celle de Mû.

\- J'ai décidé de faire une promenade. J'ai vu Kiki tout à l'heure.

\- Je lui ai demandé d'aller porter un message à maître Shion. Entre, tu sembles fatiguée.

\- Merci Mû, je n'ai jamais descendu autant de marches de cette façon dans ma vie ! - dit Jim s'appuyant sur le chevalier du Bélier. – Y a pas de chemin plus facile Mû ? Un genre de raccourci ?

\- Non ma chère. Le seul chemin est de passer par toutes les maisons. Tu as eu de la chance que les propriétaires soient en train de s'entraîner à ce moment-là. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas pu passer…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Personne ne traverse les 12 maisons sans autorisation. - dit le chevalier tandis qu'il offrait un verre d'eau glacée la nouvelle venue.

Elle bu goulûment.

\- J'en avais besoin. – dit-elle soulagée. Elle remarqua des outils sortant des poches de Mû – Tu fais quoi, je peux aider ?

\- Je répare quelques armures. Viens, je vais te montrer…

Mû pris Jim par la main pour l'emmener à son atelier. Il était remplit de pièces partout. Il y avait une grande table au centre où une armure était démontée. Tout autour beaucoup d'étagères pleines de livres épais, d'autres avec des pots coloriés et beaucoup d'outils disposés de manière bien ordonnée. Le chevalier rit de voir l'intérêt de l'apprentie pour son atelier.

\- Normalement Kiki m'aide. Il n'aime pas beaucoup, mais il m'assiste toujours. Shaka sait que tu es ici ? – demanda-t-il en regardant le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Oui il sait… - menti Jim sans quitter des yeux l'armure démontée au-dessus de la table.

\- Je trouve étrange qu'il t'ai laissé sortir et passer par les douze maisons seule le premier jour d'internat. - remarqua Mû. - C'est dangereux tu sais, surtout pour une femme… Shaka ne t'a rien dit sur cela, Jim ?

Elle mit un temps à répondre.

\- Ah, oui, oui, le maître m'a tout expliqué. - dit-elle en gesticulant.

\- Hummm… curieux…

Laissant la question de côté, Mû s'approcha de Jim sans qu'elle percevait ses mouvements. Quand elle se retourna elle était face à face le avec lui. Il la regardait profondément dans les yeux sans rien dire, comme s'il interrogeait son âme.

\- Que fais-tu Mû ? – demanda-t-elle en baissant ses yeux décontenancée.

\- Je n'arrive pas a entendre un mot. Ton esprit est un silence total jeune fille. - dit le chevalier de Bélier la regardant les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Et alors, quand même ? C'est ma chance ! Tu es un de ces télépathes curieux n'est pas ?

Il rit et s'éloigna d'elle.

\- Je le suis oui, et l'un des meilleurs dans cette branche, si tu veux savoir. Mais même en m'efforçant, je n'ai pas réussi à t'entendre. Comment as-tu appris à créer ce blocage mental ?

\- Blocage mental ? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. - répondit Jim confuse. - Le maître m'a déjà fait la remarque à ce sujet. Pour être franche, je trouve que c'est une bonne chose. Je préférerais que personne n'entende ou lise mes pensées. Et je ne veux pas non plus écouter les pensées des autres. Je trouve que tout le monde devait avoir la garantie de sa vie privée. Ça m'intéresse pas d'apprendre la télépathie.

\- Hummm… De toute façon, tu devras l'apprendre si tu ne veux pas avoir une vie de guerrière trop courte. - dit le Tibétain en s'asseyant sur la chaise près de la grande table. – D'où viens-tu Jim ?

\- Du Brésil, et de gré ou de force je n'apprendrai pas la télépathie..

\- Ho oui tu le feras. - Mû laissa échapper un sourire. – Si Shaka entendait ça...

Il commença à observer la jeune femme qui boudait à ses côtés avec ses coudes sur la table. Il la trouvait très jolie. Elle possédait une beauté simple et marquante avec de longs cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés qui dépassaient de ses épaules étroites, tombant au dessus des côtes. Ses yeux marron en harmonie avec sa chevelure semblaient toujours vigilants. Sur son visage extrêmement délicat se détachaient de traces infantiles, une petite bouche, néanmoins charnue, un petit nez retroussé, ce qui lui donnait un profil à la fois doux et intrépide.

De ce nez retroussé, ressortait un petit anneau argenté, qui donnait à son visage d'enfant un air rebelle. Elle avait une taille moyenne mais un corps fragile, avec des bras et des jambes fines qui n'inspiraient pas beaucoup confiance. Cependant Mû perçu qu'elle pourrait bientôt être suffisamment agile dans des combats. Si elle était plutôt maigre, ses petits seins étaient néanmoins proportionnels à son corps menu. Il se disait que Jim avait les courbes d'une adolescente mais femme en devenir. _« Celle-là te va donner du travail, Shaka. »_, pensa-t-il pendant qu'il démontait le casque de l'armure et analysait Jim.

\- Quel âge as-tu Jim ?

\- Vingt-cinq ans.

\- Pas possible ! on dirait pas. - s'étonna Mû. - Tu parais bien plus jeune, tu sais ?

\- Tout le monde dit ça.

\- Aldebaran et Héléna vont aimer te connaître.

Après qu'ils aient discuté un moment dans l'atelier, Kiki apparut brusquement dans la salle, en causant une autre grande peur à Jim. Mû continua ce qu'il faisait déjà habitué avec la téléportation de son élève, tandis que la jeune apprentie était presque tombé de la chaise.

\- Mission accomplie maître. - dit Kiki et se retourna bientôt vers Jim. - Regardez qui est là ! Shaka t'a libéré ou tu t'es enfuie ?

Jim préféra un sourire comme réponse.

\- Déjeune avec nous Jim. – l'invita Mû- Nous serons heureux de recevoir une invitée à table, n'est-ce pas Kiki ?

\- Oui ! Maître Mû cuisine très bien, mmmm…. - s'anima Kiki en se frottant le ventre.

Le déjeuner se passa bien. L'ennui était que chaque fois que Jim voulait prendre quelque chose sur la table l'objet bougeait tout seul en flottant néanmoins vers sa place. Kiki se moqua indécemment de la télékinésie de la jeune femme, pendant que Mû la rassurait en lui disant que tout allait bien, pour ne pas la laisser mal à l'aise. Une fois le repas finit, Mû se leva de table en annonçant :

\- Aujourd'hui nous avons du pudding aux pruneaux comme dessert.

\- Génial ! Du pudding aux pruneaux ! Tu peux déjeuner ici plus souvent Jim. – s'enthousiasma Kiki. - Comme ça, tu pourras manger du pudding aux pruneaux tous les jours.

\- Si elle veut, elle pourra oui. - _« satané gamin bavard »,_ pensa le bélier en déposant le pudding sur la table.

Le dessert avait l'air très bon.

\- J'adore le pudding. Et toi tu es d'où ? – demanda Jim pendant qu'elle mangeait le dessert.

\- De Jamir. C'est une région reculée dans les montagnes du Tibet. Elle est à moitié cachée tu sais, nous sommes de la race des Lémuriens. – répondit le jeune homme.

\- Des Lémuriens? Jamais entendu parler.

\- C'est que nous sommes les derniers. Nous trois, Kiki, maître Shion et moi.

\- Est-ce que je vais avoir une armure moi aussi Mû ? - voulu savoir Jim.

\- Bien sûr, si tu te consacres laborieusement à la formation, tu pourrais avoir une armure d'argent ou de bronze. Mais cela seulement après des années de formation.

\- Et combien d'années de formation ?

\- Normalement un chevalier c'est entre dix et quinze ans de formation.

\- TOUT CA ?!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça maintenant. - lui sourit Mû.

Tout en savourant le dernier morceau du pudding et se rappelant ce qu'il s'est déjà passé pour cette journée, elle ressassa abattue par cette information _« Dix à quinze ans de méditation… »._

\- Je dois retourner à la maison de la Vierge.

\- Va avec elle Kiki. Les chevaliers doivent maintenant être revenus de leur entraînement pour déjeuner. Ce n'est pas bon pour elle de passer seule par ces maisons puisque les chevaliers ne la connaissent pas encore. Ensuite reviens pour m'aider avec les armures.

\- Tu as de la visite, mouton ? – dit un chevalier tout en sueur qui entrait dans la maison.

\- Salut Milo. A peine arrivé, le bélier alpagua le chevalier d'or du Scorpion qui lui dit en plissant les yeux : -Dommage ! Kiki à mangé tout le pudding ! Je ne peux t'en offrir. Quoique... si tu avais été là, c'est toi qui aurais tout mangé.

-C'est toi qui le dis Mû, ce scorpion est attiré comme une fourmi qui aime les sucreries_._ \- dit le très sérieux Camus chevalier d'or du Verseau qui arrivait derrière Milo.

\- T'es l'apprentie d'Shaka ? Même que ton nom est Jim n'est-ce pas ? - voulu savoir Milo.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Un baiser très près de la bouche. Ce contact inattendu l'a fit rougir immédiatement. Milo s'en aperçu et trouva cela mignon. Il se passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure lui dit en utilisant une voix sensuelle :

\- T'as un goût de pudding tu sais ?

Elle esquissa un sourire décontenancé par le commentaire du chevalier. Celui-ci ri et se retourna vers son ami en disant :

\- Je l'aime bien elle Camus, maintenant je meurs d'envie de manger du pudding. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Te diriger vers la boulangerie la plus proche - répondit sèchement le rouquin bras croisés.

\- Je dois y aller maintenant. – dit-elle au jeune homme.

\- Va avec elle Kiki, utilise la téléportation pour aller plus vite. - demanda Mû.

\- D'accord maître !

\- Tchao mon ptitpudding. C'est un plaisir de te connaître. – dit Milo sur un ton coquin.

Jim et Kiki laissèrent les 3 chevaliers d'or et partirent pour la maison de la Vierge. La téléportation intra maison était possible, mais à cause de la barrière formée par le cosmos d'Athéna, Kiki ne pouvait utiliser la téléportation pour s'y rendre directement, seulement que depuis la sortie d'une maison pour l'entrée de la prochaine voisine.

\- Pourquoi Athéna ne me laisse pas avoir une apprentie aussi ? J'aimerai tellement…- demanda Milo dans la cuisine de Bélier.

\- Parce qu'elle finirait enceinte au lieu d'être une amazone. - répondit Camus, catégorique soulevant un sourcil.

Mû gloussa au commentaire que fit le Verseau.

\- C'est certain, Camus. - dit Mû pour accentuer l'indignation de Milo.

\- Merci d'être venu avec moi Kiki, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire… - dit Jim en face de l'entrée du sixième temple.

\- De rien ! Toujours dispo. Tchao Jim ! - et Kiki disparu devant la maison de la Vierge.

Jim entra dans l'antre calme. Aucun changement en vue. Son maître ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Soudain, elle se rappela du thé et couru vers la cuisine pour le faire. Elle ouvrit les armoires à la recherche des ingrédients. Dans toutes les placards, il y avait beaucoup de pots avec des herbes et poudres de toutes les textures et couleurs. Elle ne savait pas quoi choisir.

\- Celui-là sent bon, ce doit être délicieux. – dit-elle en ouvrant ce dernier.

Après avoir fait le thé, elle alla à sa chambre et décida de ranger ses vêtements dans l'armoire puisqu'elle n'a pas eu temps de le faire depuis ce matin. Elle vérifia son mobile encore une fois, mais celui-ci n'avait toujours pas signal. Elle prit son notebook de son sac et s'assit dans le lit. Elle brancha l'appareil. Même pas de connexions wifi disponibles. _« Génial, je suis au secret, impossible de communiquer ». _

Elle passa un moment à s'occuper de ses vêtements, pliant avec soins tout ce qu'elle a apporté. Elle mit de l'ordre partout et sortit de la chambre en direction de la cuisine. Son maître était là avec un gobelet à la main s'apprêtant à boire le contenu. Il se retourna vers elle quand il entendit ses pas.

\- Salut maître. J'ai fait le thé comme vous m'avez demandé…

\- Où étiez-vous ? - l'interrompit Shaka

\- Ben là...ici, où autrement ? – répondit-elle étonnée de la question.

\- Si vous étiez ici, alors pourquoi sentez-vous le pudding aux pruneaux ?

\- Hum ? _« ouh grillée on dirait ! »_. – Ben je…Comment avez-vous découvert ?

Pour le coup elle ne savait plus comment le regarder.

\- Je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui sait faire du pudding de pruneaux dans ce sanctuaire, c'est Mû du Bélier. Je n'utilise pas mes yeux, mais mes autres sens très sont aiguisés. Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir autorisé à sortir, Jim.

\- Désolée maître. C'est que je… - tentant de s'expliquer.

\- Il ne faut pas traverser seule les douze maisons. Les chevaliers auraient pu vous prendre pour un envahisseur et vous attaquer. Vous pourriez être morte à cette heure !

Finalement, Shaka prit le thé qu'elle avait fait. Mais il le cracha tout de suite, en toussant avec une mine sombre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est cela, qu'avez-vous-fait, au nom d'Athéna ?

\- Heu...du thé ? - répondit-elle en roulant de gros yeux ronds.

\- Hoo quel goût horrible ! Qu'est ce que vous avez utilisé ?

\- Des herbes qui étaient dans l'armoire.

\- Ce doit être les herbes médicinales et non les comestibles. Laissez-moi, je vais le faire moi-même maintenant. Et ne vous approchez plus de cette cuisine. – dit-il avec impatience.

Il soupira et se leva de la table, ignorant l'expression déçue de Jim.

_Tite pause et oui ! Suite dans..pas longtemps je l'espère, pour des news des autres apprentis, parce-qu'après l'échauffement il faut bien que ça chauffe ^^_


	3. Héléna, disciple du Taureau

_Notes: Chalut à tous, 3eme chapitre, quelques vacances pas de tout repos ont quelque peu eu raison de mon energie_  
_merci de votre patience et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**Secrets d'Apprentis**

**Auteur : Luna Del Rey, traduction Tiza Gwadess**

_Disclaimer : _

_Saint-Seiya appartient à M. Kurumada. Et cette fic appartient à Luna del Rey._

**CHAPITRE 3. Héléna, disciple du Taureau.**

Pendant les premières semaines de formation, Jim faisait tout ce que le maître lui ordonnait, sauf méditer. Elle n'y arrivait pas, ne serait-ce que vingt minutes. Cette histoire de nettoyer l'esprit et l'Ooomm...ça ne donnait pas résultats. L'apprentie finissait par s'endormir assise dans sa tenue de méditation, ce qui lui procurait de maux de dos. Quand elle s'ennuyait, Jim allait chez le Bélier papoter avec Mû et Kiki, et ce presque chaque après midi.

Après la troisième semaine, Shaka décida d'essayer quelque chose de différent. Il allait lui-même superviser cette période de formation de l'élève, car il savait qu'elle flânait plus qu'elle ne méditait.

\- Vous pensez me duper Jim ? - lui dit-il après l'avoir appelé - Je sais que vous ne suivez pas mes recommandations.

\- C'est difficile de méditer pour moi. Je n'y arrive tout simplement pas.

\- Voulez-vous être forte ou pas ? - interrogea sévèrement Shaka. - Contrôler votre télékinésie comme il faut pour ne plus déplacer des objets sans le vouloir ? Vous n'y réussirez qu'en méditant…

\- Mais…

\- Assez parlé. - la coupa Shaka en levant le doigt. - Nous allons le faire ensemble cette fois.

Ils s'assirent l'un devant l'autre dans la position du lotus.

\- Allons-y Jim. Respirez à fond, inspirez… Expirez… Encore une fois… - expliqua Shaka avec patience - puis il entonna un mantra…

Assise devant le maître elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant. Elle avait plutôt très envie de partir. Les pensées de Jim se rebellaient : _« __N__etto__yer__ mon esprit… mais comment ? C'est impossible d'arrêter de penser maître ! Surtout avec v__ous si__ près… __On n'aurait pu m'attribuer un m__aître plus laid. __Genre un__ gros, chauve, sans dents, au lieu d'un __indien __blond__ av__ec corps sculptural… Et là __faut que __je __fasse aussi __attention à ma respiration et je ne sais quoi d__'autre encore__… » _

Elle pouvait entendre la respiration du maître pendant qu'il entonnait le mantra. Comment ne pas le regarder ? Il était beau ce matin. Ses cheveux clairs brillaient avec la lumière du soleil qui arrivait par une ouverture du plafond, au-dessus de la grande fleur de lotus. Jim ouvrit les yeux pour mieux admirer la beauté éthérée de Shaka de la Vierge. Il portait une tenue de moine, de couleur blanche qui laissait son épaule droite dénudée. Il n'était pas aussi grand comme certains chevaliers, mais il avait les muscles bien dessinés. Ses mains étaient élégantes, avec des doigts fins. Sa peau claire mais légèrement bronzée par le soleil grec. Un signe solitaire ornait son front, ce qui donnait à son visage une touche de perfection.

_« Oh oui, il est parfait… Je ne dois pas regarder mon maître de cette façon ! »,_ se dit-elle d'un ton sévère. Elle se remit d'aplomb en se forçant à abandonner ses pensées impures, pendant que Shaka parlait. _« __Co__mment sont s__es__ yeux… ils doivent être bleus puisqu__'il est __blond, ou __peut-être v__erts alors. J'ai déjà connu des blonds __aux __yeux marron… ha mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas des blonds naturels… __Arrête__ Jim ! __Il serait __capable de__percevoir que tu es en train de baver pour lui. » _

Et Shaka le percevait. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ses pensées un tantinet coquines à son sujet, mais il savait quand elle ouvrait les yeux et lui portait attention

\- Pourquoi avez-vous les yeux ouverts Jim ?

_« Et __vous__, pourquoi __vous__ n'ouvrez__ pas vos yeux que je puisse voir leur __couleur ? »_ \- furent ses pensées, tandis qu'elle répondit autre chose :

\- Parce que c'est très difficile maître. Je ne peux pas rester immobile comme ça, mes jambes sont déjà engourdies...

\- Je sais, mais il faut continuer Jim…

\- Le seul moyen d'élever le cosmos c'est de méditer ?

\- Non. Il y a d'autres façons de travailler et d'élever le cosmos. Mais pour des personnes hyperactives comme vous, la méditation est la forme la plus indiquée, donc avant, vous devez apprendre à nettoyer votre esprit. C'est cela que j'enseigne à mes disciples.

\- Et si je m'entraînais au combat peut-être que...

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore préparée à cela. - décréta Shaka.

Après un moment, sans pouvoir réussir à se concentrer…

\- Et il n'existe qu'une seule manière de méditer maître ?

\- Non Jim… - répondit Shaka, déjà impatient avec toutes ces questions, il est possible de méditer en faisant d'autres d'activités. On peut méditer en marchant, en courant, en s'entraînant, en priant, même en dansant...à conditions que vous réussissiez à nettoyer votre esprit de pensées chaotiques.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer… - dit admirativement la jeune femme.

\- Concentrez-vous sur le cosmos, Jim. Ne vous distrayez pas en parlant.

Jim acquiesça, ferma les yeux et plongea dans le silence. Elle resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes, mais bientôt son esprit fourmilla de nouveau à un million de choses. Soudain, elle sentit un pincement sur son épaule. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda de ce côté, en percevant un changement dans l'air. Elle n'était plus dans la maison de la Vierge. Elle était dans une immense prairie. Elle se leva et pouvait sentir l'herbe sous ses pieds. Le vent soufflait, le soleil était fort mais pas chaud. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle était arrivée là. À un moment elle méditait avec son maître, puis à un autre elle était dans ce champ, mais comment cela était-ce possible ? Soudain une pluie fine commença à tomber. Elle sentait des gouttes sur sa peau et s'aperçut que ce n'étaient pas de l'eau parce que cela la brûlait. La pluie s'épaissit en brûlant encore davantage sa peau. Elle courut désespérée en cherchant un abri, mais il n'y en avait pas à par un arbre solitaire en ce lieu. Elle était seule et sans moyens avec cette pluie acide qui la torturait. Elle sentait sa peau fondre rapidement et la sensation de combustion s'éparpillait dans tout son corps, alors elle poussa un cri d'agonie désespérée.

La panique la submergea quand soudain, Jim sentit une lumière mystérieuse grandir à l'intérieur d'elle. C'était son cosmos. Sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler, elle vit son cosmos exploser et monter sous la forme d'un immense tourbillon qui consumait tout à l'entour. Tous les objets de la maison de Vierge avaient voltigé au loin. La rafale n'atteignit pas Shaka parce que celui-ci s'était protégé avec son cosmos, formant une barrière autour de lui. Jim en suspend dans l'air pendant quelques secondes retomba ensuite au sol sur ses genoux devant son maître qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre de sa position originelle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux comme si elle se réveillait du pire cauchemar de sa vie. Elle cherchait l'air qui manquait dans ses poumons, le corps tout tremblant de peur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a fait ça, maître ? - demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Une illusion que j'ai créée...

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?! C'était horrible… - lui dit-elle sans réussir à contenir ses larmes.

\- Pour tester le potentiel de votre esprit et de votre cosmos. Votre cosmos est capable d'atteindre des niveaux élevés quand votre vie court un danger. Mais vous avez besoin d'apprendre à le contrôler et à l'utiliser que dans des conditions extrêmes. L'ennemi ne va pas se retirer au dernier moment, comme j'ai fait, Jim. Il va vous attaquer jusqu'au bout, sans possibilités de défense. Et donc vous ne devrez pas seulement apprendre à vous défendre, mais aussi à attaquer. - Shaka se redressa sur ses genoux et tint le visage de son élève : - Je sens que vous avez peur de votre propre pouvoir…

Jim sentit un noeud dans sa gorge en entendant les paroles de Shaka. Elle se leva et sortit en courant vers sa chambre. Elle tomba dans le lit et saisit l'oreiller en pleurant.

Une troisième personne avait vu toute la scène avec une expression manifestement préoccupée. Elle s'approcha du bouddhiste et rompit son silence :

\- Tu y as été fort, mon ami.

\- C'était nécessaire, Mû.

\- Je vais aller lui parler, avant que ça n'empire.

Mû s'assit sur le lit et toucha l'épaule de la jeune femme allongée qui étreignait possessivement l'oreiller.

\- Tout va bien ma chère, ce n'était pas réel. C'était seulement une illusion.

Jim se tourna vers le chevalier en sanglotant. Elle s'assit sur le lit avec l'oreiller sur les genoux et ne dit pas un mot. En cet instant Mû la trouva vraiment jolie. Les yeux rougeoyant de larmes, le nez légèrement gonflé et rouge, lui donnait un air à la fois triste et séduisant. Les larmes coulant jusqu'à la bouche, laissaient comme une trace lumineuse éclairant encore davantage la peau blanche de son visage. Il sentit une forte et irrésistible envie de protéger et d'étreindre la jeune femme, il reposa sa tête sur son épaule, caressa doucement ses cheveux et lui dit :

\- C'est fini.

\- Ça va aller. Merci Mû. - dit elle en se retirant des bras du chevalier.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Elle fit oui de la tête.

Après ce jour, Shaka n'insista plus pour qu'elle médite. Il l'en exempta et la laissa faire ce qu'elle voulait. Leur relation s'était réduite à d'infimes conversations. Il percevait la tristesse qui s'était abattue chez son élève après l'épisode de l'illusion, et il se sentait mal. Il enviait un peu aussi son ami bélier qui arrachait toujours des rires à son élève, alors qu'avec lui, elle était toujours sérieuse.

Quant à Jim, elle préféra s'éloigner de son maître. En vérité elle avait peur qu'il la voie distraite dans la maison et qu'il produise d'autres illusions pour la tourmenter. Ce type de pouvoir l'effrayait beaucoup. Mû insista pour que Shaka s'excuse pour ce qui s'était passé, mais il s'y refusait fermement parcequ'il estimait qu'étant son maître il devait imposer son autorité tout autant que ses enseignements. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne l'importance de la formation et prenne leurs leçons plus au sérieux, or cela n'était pas encore arrivé, ce qui le contrariait. Il ne se sentait pas coupable et pensait que c'était elle qui ne comprenait pas ses raisons. Cependant il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste traumatisée, donc si elle ne voulait pas méditer, il ne l'obligera pas. Néanmoins Jim faisait des efforts pour méditer, dès lors Shaka en profitait toujours pour chercher un moyen d'entrer dans l'esprit fermé de son élève pour connaître ses pensées, mais même en s'efforçant il n'y arrivait pas et cela l'intriguait beaucoup. Il consacra également son propre temps de méditation à la recherche d'une manière de lui faire prendre goût à cette recherche de la sérénité méditative, et il pensait déjà savoir ce qu'il ferait.

Ce matin-là, il reçut un message apporté par un serviteur venant du village des amazones. Shina du Cobra conviaità une réunion tous les chevaliers d'or pour le lendemain. _« Peut-être qu__'il serait mieux qu'elle reste __avec __Shina__ et les autres apprentis… »_, pensait-il en lisant le billet. Il alla chercher son élève. Il passait tellement de temps à méditer que quelquefois il ne remarquait pas quand elle sortait pour se rendre à la maison du Bélier ou celle du Poisson, afin de discuter avec Lucy. Elle et l'élève d'Aphrodite sont devenues très amies.

Il entra dans sa chambre et la trouva assise sur le lit avec son notebook sur les genoux. Elle avait des écouteurs aux oreilles. Shaka pouvait entendre le petit sifflement musical qui en sortait. Jim était très concentrée sur un jeu vidéo et ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Shaka, immobile sur le pas de la porte, était attentif à ce qu'elle faisait. Les mouvements de ses doigts étaient rapides et ses yeux restaient fixés sur l'écran. Sa respiration était lente, mais néanmoins profonde. Grâce à son sens aigus de l'audition, il entendait clairement les battements de son coeur ainsi que sa respirations bien rythmés. Il s'approcha du lit et ouvrit les yeux car il voulait être certain de ce qui se passait. Il observait son visage pour la première fois. Elle était réellement jolie comme Mû l'avait dit. Son visage aux traits délicats contrastait beaucoup d'avec le petit anneau argenté qui était dans son nez ainsi que les lunettes rondes et épaisses qu'elle portait et dont les verres reflétaient l'écran de l'ordinateur. Ses lèvres entrouvertes dénotaient le niveau élevé de concentration qu'elle consacrait à cette activité.

_« Elle s'est débranché__e__ du monde extérieur… »,_ conclut-il en s'asseyant au côté d'elle sur le lit. Il vit Jim soulever la main pour apporter avec sa télékinésie le verre de jus qui était sur la table de chevet. _« C__'est__ extraordinaire… Elle n__'en a pas __idée, mais elle médite. Bon travail »_, pensa-t-il, en la regardant boire et redéposer le verre sur la table avec son pouvoir, sans dévier son attention du jeu.

L'activité répétitive et le son dans les oreilles font que son esprit entrait dans une méditation inconsciente. Et elle élevait son cosmos de la même manière qu'il faisait en position du Lotus. À ce moment-là, il se rappela de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue il y a quelques semaines. Quand elle lui avait demandé s'il était possible de méditer autrement qu'en entonnant un mantra. Oui, cela était parfaitement possible. Par le passé, il y avait des moines qui voyageaient dans les montagnes et réussissaient à entrer dans des états profonds de concentration mentale en ayant leurs mains occupées.

Il ne voulait pas interrompre sa méditation, mais il avait un communiqué à faire.

\- Jim ? - appela-t-il calmement.

Elle cligna lentement ses longs cils puis se tourna vers lui, complètement réveillée de sa transe inconsciente :

\- Oui maître ?

\- Je viens de recevoir un message de Shina. Elle veut une réunion avec tous les chevaliers qui ont des apprentis. Ce sera demain matin. Comme je sais que ces réunions ont l'habitude d'être interminables, vous irez à la maison de Mû. Vous en profiterez pour entraîner votre télékinésie.

Une fois la discussion terminée il se leva pour sortir. Il s'arrêta à la porte et se retourna vers la jeune femme et lui dit d'un ton calme :

\- Quel est le nom du jeu auquel vous jouez Jim ?

\- Comfy Cakes maître.

\- Il à l'air amusant. Je vais faire le déjeuner. Continuez à en jouer. Quand ce sera prêt je vous appellerai. - Et il se retourna en esquissant un demi-sourire.

\- D'accord…

_« Ohh Mr Shaka __est gentil __avec moi après__ tout ce temps__ ? __Il a dû se lever __de bonne humeur… » __-_ pensa-t-elle.

Le jour suivant elle se réveilla tôt comme d'habitude. Néanmoins, la vision de la chambre l'attristât. Tout était en désordre. _« Maudite __télékinésie__ ! »_. Son pouvoir s'était de nouveau manifesté pendant son sommeil et avait déplacé les objets de la chambre, tout était dérangé. Elle se leva et commença à ramasser les vêtements qui avaient été enlevés des cintres.

\- Jim, vous avez 20 minutes pour vous préparer ! - dit Shaka devant la porte de la chambre, il avait perçu qu'elle était déjà debout. - Pas de réponse. - Vous m'avez entendu ? Dépéchez vous on se réveille ! - fit-il en toquant la porte impatiemment.

La sortir du lit était toujours une tâche compliquée.

\- Vous pouvez entrer maître, je suis déjà réveillée - répondit-elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici… - murmura Shaka qui trébucha dans une chaussure en entrant.

\- Ben ça à recommencé..

Elle n'essaya de cacher ni le désordre ni son amertume. _« Et v__oilà le volume 10 des sermons__ du maître Shaka : __vous voyez__, cela arrive parceque __vous __ne méditez pas, bla bla bl__a__,… s__i vous __m'__écoutiez, si vous faisiez __ce que je disais,__ vous __contrôler__iez déjà votre__ pouvoir, mais non, __bla bla bla,__… »_ \- elle n'avait pas le courage de regarder son maître.

Au lieu du sermon, Shaka s'assit à côté d'elle et lui toucha l'épaule :

\- Ne restez pas comme ça. Ça va s'arranger, rangez ce désordre. Je vais attendre dans la salle. Ne tardez pas. Pas plus de vingt minutes, d'accord ?

Expression de surprise...

Une fois remise de ne pas avoir été réprimandée, Jim prit un bain, lava ses cheveux avec son shampooing d'Aloès Vera, et pensait à l'attitude plutôt cool du maître. _« __Pourrait-on être__ amis ? __Espérons-le__… ». _

Elle s'habilla avec une tenue légère d'été. Une jupe et un top avec de fines bretelles tressées sur les épaules. Elle chaussa des sandales de gladiateur, cadeau de Saori pour tous les apprentis (dernière mode dans le sanctuaire, selon la déesse), et alla retrouver le maître dans la grande salle de la maison de la Vierge. Shaka s'impatientait déjà de son retard. « J'ai dit vingt minutes et ça fait déjà plus de trente. Comment se fait-il que vous soyez en retard cette façon pour vous préparer… » mais à l'entrée de la jeune femme, il interrompit ses pensées et les réprimandes qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner. Sa beauté naturelle le déconcertait.

Pendant tout le chemin pour première maison du zodiaque il marchait derrière elle et pouvait sentir le doux parfum qu'exhalaient ses cheveux mouillés séchant avec le vent et le faible soleil du matin. Il avait envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir les vêtements qu'elle avait mis. Il s'imaginait que c'était fait d'un tissu léger et flottant et dont le bruissement dû au passage de la brise matinale lui faisait penser à une jupe.

Il imaginait sa peau blanche sous le tissu et le mouvement de ses jambes descendant les escaliers… Il réalisa que ses pas étaient aussi légers qu'un petit chat qui descend tranquillement les escaliers. _« __O__hhhh Bouddha, cette odeur de bain e__st __délicieu__se__… »_, pensait-il pendant qu'il essayait de se concentrer pour descendre les escaliers de manière prudente. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux car il ne voulait pas risquer qu'elle se retourne et le voit l'observer de cette façon avec autant attention.

Mû était dans l'atelier à réparer des armures comme d'habitude. Le Bélier les reçut avec un large sourire.

\- Salut les amis ! Jim tu es très jolie aujourd'hui. En quel honneur dois-je votre présence si tôt ?

\- Shina nous a convoqués pour une réunion. Pourrais-tu t'occuper de mon élève pendant que j'y serai…

\- Bien sûr Shaka ! Ce sera un plaisir. - il se tourna vers Jim : - Kiki s'entraîne à la télékinésie dans la zone extérieure, tu n'aimerais pas t'entraîner avec lui ?

\- Oui j'y vais, j'en ai bien besoin _«__ S'occuper de mon élève __… comme si j'étais un __bébé __comme Kiki… C__'est__ ça qu__'ils pensent de moi__ ? »_

\- Elle paraît motivée à rester loin de moi… - dit le blond qui sorti ensuite.

En vérité le commentaire sympathique de son ami envers son élève le laissa plutôt irrité. Tous pouvaient la voir sauf lui.

Mû laissa s'échapper un rire :

\- Ne dis pas ça Shaka. Bonne chance à la réunion avec ce Cobra de Shina.

Dans la zone extérieure, Kiki faisait de flotter de grandes pierres avec sa télékinésie. Jim arriva en se faufilant derrière le garçon pour lui faire peur. _"À présent il va voir comment c'est"._

\- HE KIKI !

\- AAHH ! Zut Jim ! J'étais sur le point de finir ma série ! - s'écria le garçon en tombant durement sur le sol.

La Brésilienne se mit à rire.

\- J'avais besoin de voir ta figure, Kiki. Voilà, tu as gouté ton propre poison !

\- J'parle pas avec ceux qui ne savent soulever des cailloux avec leur esprit.

\- Qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas ?

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Elle se concentra et bientôt des petites pierres se détachèrent du sol pour s'élevèr peu à peu jusqu'à la hauteur de son menton. Kiki ne se démonta pas de la démonstration de Jim. Il exhibait encore un regard provocateur.

\- Oh ça c'était facile. - dit-il les yeux fermé. - Pourquoi n'augmenterais tu pas le degré de difficulté avec des pierres de taille plus grande ? Je veux te voir en soulever des grosses comme celles que je soulevais tout à l'heure. Qui sait peut-être qu'après vingt ans tu arriveras à mon niveau… - ricana t-il de manière arrogante.

\- C'est pas drôle Kiki !

Jim s'entraîna suivant les conseils du garçon pendant toute la matinée. Après un moment, elle réussissait déjà à déplacer des pierres relativement grandes et lourdes. Elle était enthousiasmée par ses progrès. Mais elle n'avait pas encore autant de maîtrises en ce domaine comparé à Kiki qui s'entraînait depuis plus longtemps. Quelquefois les pierres allaient dans une direction opposée à ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle n'abandonnait pas. Le temps passa rapidement, le soleil descendait à l'horizon, quand les choses ont commencé à déraper.

\- Essaye avec ce très gros rocher là, puisque t'es si douée. - la défia Kiki.

Jim se concentra pour essayant de déplacer le rocher, mais sans succès. Elle essaya encore une fois, trois, mais rien. Le gamin chantait déjà :

\- T'y arrives pas, t'y arrives pas, t'es pas cap heu…

\- On ne se moque pas, petit ! - s'écria Jim.

Elle continua à se concentrer en maintenant les yeux fermés. Elle voulait à tout prix arriver à se maîtriser au point que cela lui donnait des maux de tête. Soudain elle s'effraya quand ses pieds commencèrent à se décoller du sol. Elle commença à flotter comme une feuille de papier.

\- Ha non ! Non ! Non ! Faut pas monter non ! - fit elle déroutée. - Descend, faut descendre, descend, non !…

Au sol Kiki s'était mis à rire de son désespoir.

\- C'est toi qui fais ça Kiki ?!

\- Moi non. C'est toi qui bouges comme une feuille morte. - Fit-il sans cesser de rire.

\- Mais fais quelque chose ! - cria Jim à tue-tête, en s'éloignant un peu plus du sol. - Je peux pas descendre, je veux descendre !

\- Ho dis donc, je peux voir ta culotte d'ici ! Elle est noire. Je pensais tu avais un short dessous… ?!- dit le garçon en tendant l'oeil sous sa jupe.

\- Regardes pas par là sale gamin mal élevé ! - le réprimanda Jim - fais moi descendre s'il te plaît ! - cria t-elle pendant qu'elle dépassait le toit de la maison du Bélier tête en bas. Et Kiki s'inquiéta.

\- Je vais appeler maître Mû, il va savoir quoi faire.

\- Non ! Il ne faut pas qu'il me voie comme ça ! Attend Kiki ! - et elle commença à se déplacer maladroitement dans l'air en brassant des bras pour chercher à placer son corps dans une meilleure position, et put coincer sa jupe entre ses jambes pour s'éviter une plus grande honte.

\- Mais qui est ce qui crie comme çà, Kiki ?! - dit Mû qui venait d'arriver. - Où est Jim ?

\- Heu là-haut, maître Mû… - répondit-il en indiquant le toit.

\- Mûû ! Sors-moi de cette galère pour l'amour de Dieu ! - pleurnichait Jim s'accrochant au toit de peur de s'envoler comme un ballon et flotter au gré du vent dans le ciel du Sanctuaire.

\- Mais..comment tu es arrivé là ? - demanda Mû. - C'est toi qui a fais ça, Kiki ?

\- Moi ? non maître, c'est elle qui fait ça à elle même, je l'jure !

Mû monta sur un rocher et tendit le bras en essayant recueillir la jeune femme flottante, mais elle était trop haute pour lui.

\- Jim, écoute-moi, essaye de te calmer. Lâche le toit doucement et concentres-toi pour tourner vers le sol. - lui indiqua patiemment le bélier.

\- Pas question Mû, je ne veux pas m'envoler !

Ils ne virent pas l'entrée d'une autre chevalier d'or, qui n'était pas satisfait de cette scène :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici Mû du Bélier ?

\- Maîîître ! Aidez-moi ! - cria la jeune femme laissant couler une cascade de larmes pour sensibiliser la Vierge.

\- Je ne sais pas Shaka, - répondit Mû. - Quand je suis arrivé elle était déjà comme ça. Elle n'arrive pas à descendre et je crains que ça empire !

Ils virent Jim en effet se détacher du toit comme si elle était tirée par une main invisible qui voulait l'emmener dans les nuages.

\- Sainte Athéna ! J'ai demandé qu'on s'occupe d'elle et non de la torturer Mû ! - se plaignit Shaka.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait de tel Shaka hein ! C'est elle même qui…

\- Assez ! coupa-t-il - Elle va descendre maintenant.

Le bouddhiste alla en direction de la jeune femme en restant en dessous d'elle tandis qu'elle était libre dans l'air.

\- Maître c'était involontaire - dit Jim en essayant de s'expliquer - Mû n'y est pour rien... _« __et__ là__ on y va le volume __11 de__s__sermons __du maître Shaka : __'__cela n__'arriverait pas si vous méditiez__, bla bla bla__,...__ Vous ressemblez à u__n sin__ge __qui tourne en rond dans la paume du __Bouddha ! Si vous m__'écoutiez une fois dans votre vie__, bla bla bla__'__… »_ elle s'attendait au pire.

\- Jim regardez-moi. - commença Shaka - Restez calme d'accord ? Respirez simplement… Maintenant venez ici vers moi, essayez de vous concentrer… Calmez-vous et vous allez descendre...C'est ça...encore un peu plus. Restez calme…

En suivant les instructions de Shaka, l'apprentie réussit à incliner son corps, tout en restant en l'air à proximité de son maître. Il tendit le bras attrapa une de ses mains. Le contact inattendu et plein d'assurance la fit rougir et elle se sentit finalement en sécurité. Shaka tendit un peu plus le bras pour l'aider à descendre et lui dit :

\- Bien ! Maintenant donnez-moi l'autre main… - et il teint ses mains plus fortement pour la maintenir plus en sécurité. Il la dévisagea avec ses yeux fermés et dit d'un ton calme et ferme : - Maintenant descendez.

Jim se concentra et commença à sentir son corps s'abaisser, pour revenir sur un axe normal. Bientôt ses pieds touchèrent le sol et elle acheva son mouvement devant Shaka qui tenait encore fermement ses mains.

\- Ouffffff, j'ai réussi. - dit-elle en expirant fortement l'air de ses poumons.

\- Oui, ma chère, vous avez réussi. Vous voyez ? Ce n'était pas si difficile. - dit le maître en souriant à son élève.

À ce moment-là Kiki se mis à applaudir bien haut des deux mains :

\- Ouéeee ! Shaka a sauvé la journée !

\- Maintenant, à nous deux,sale gosse ! Je vais t'apprendre à ne pas rire du malheur des autres. - dit Jim entre des dents se mettant à courir en direction du garçon qui sentant très vite le danger se mit à également à courir pour fuir la jeune femme en furie.

Shaka poussa un long soupir et alla s'asseoir près Mû dans les escaliers de la première maison.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu as fait ça, mon ami ?

\- Rien de plus Mû, un peu de psychologie. Elle avait seulement peur.

\- Hum… bien joué. Comment c'était la réunion ?

\- Tranquille. - répondit Shaka. - Pour tout dire Shina a fait beaucoup de revendications concernant le programme des apprentis. Elle n'a pas confiance dans ce nouveau groupe d'élèves. Selon elle, ce sont des pleurnichards et mauviettes sans valeur.

\- Et que veut elle finalement ?

\- Qu'ils restent dans l'administration du sanctuaire après la formation et sans forcément concourir pour des armures.

\- Mais Athéna a besoin de nouveaux guerriers…

\- Nous savons cela, mais Shina trouve que les nouveaux venus ne valent pas le coup. À l'exception d'Héléna, l'élève d'Aldébaran, qui soit dit en passant est déjà est bien avancée dans la formation pour être une amazone. Je ne suis qu'en partie d'accord avec elle. Je crois que le programme des apprentis créé par Athéna est très valable en ce qui concerne le recrutement de nouveaux guerriers. Shina fait fi des capacités de progression de ces apprentis. Elle voudrait qu'ils passent un certain temps dans chaque domaine du sanctuaire : qu'il s'agisse de l'administration, les gardes, de s'occuper des aspirants chevaliers qui arrivent petits, de fonctions intellectuelles et autres secteurs sans rapport direct avec les guerres.

\- En fait, elle veut un juste un troupeau de subordonnés dévoués qui obéissent à ses volontés...

\- Des apprentis formés sous sa supervision auraient une formation diversifiée. Ils s'adapteraient à toutes les routines et activités du sanctuaire certes, mais de vrais chevaliers ou amazones ça...

\- Tu voudrais que Jim soit une de ces "apprenties diversifiées" ?

\- Non, je perçois grand potentiel d'amazone en elle. Mais y aura encore un long chemin à parcourir. Et tu as vu la taille du problème aujourd'hui… ? - fit la Vierge en pointant le ciel.

\- Oui en effet Shaka, et pour ça faudra qu'elle contrôle sa télékinésie. Et rien que ce genre de formation et dévouement ne permettrait de résoudre. Mais cette proposition de Shina va-t-elle aboutir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle l'a exposé formellement à Athéna et Shion. Le Grand Maître a dit qu'il l'analyserait soigneusement avec la déesse. Le programme d'Athéna est encore à ses débuts, c'est normal qu'il s'adapte au fur et à mesure aux nécessités du sanctuaire, et Shion à lui-même reconnu cela. Bon évidement la proposition bien n'a pas été acceptée par tous, Aphrodite a failli lancer une rose sanglante vers le Cobra. Il ne veut en aucune façon se séparer de Lucy. Milo et Masque de mort sont rangés au côté du Poisson.

\- Le Scorpion adore l'idée d'un sanctuaire occupée par de nouvelles amazones de toute façon…

\- Exact. Typique de lui… En fait ce qui m'a laissé inquiet c'est la conversation que j'ai eue avec Shion après la réunion.

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Apparement lui et Athéna s'intéressent à la filiation de Jim. Le Grand Maître se méfie de son blocus mental. Même lui ne réussit pas à entendre ses pensées. Lui, Aioros et Athéna ont commencé à chercher dans les archives du sanctuaire pour avoir une piste à ce sujet.

\- Je vois… J'en parlerai avec mon maître. Je suis aussi en partie intéressé par l'avenir de Jim, puisque j'aide à sa formation. Je me conformerai aussi à sa position s'il y a des changements dans le programme. Mais que pourrait-on trouver dans les archives sur les ancêtres de Jim ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai besoin de méditer là-dessus. De deux choses une, soit Jim est une très bonne autodidacte, soit elle est plus puissante que nous deux reunis...

\- Sérieusement Shaka ? Tu crois ça ?

\- Je plaisante Mû. - répondit Shaka avec un visage sérieux - Bien, je vais y aller. Je commencerai à méditer dès cette nuit. - et il se leva.

À ce moment Kiki arriva en tirant les pantalons du maître.

\- Maître Mû, on a un comme un ptit problème…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kiki ?

\- C'est Jim, elle a peur de s'envoler en partant, donc elle s'est agrippée à une colonne et elle a dit qu'elle n'allait pas s'en détacher... Ils regardèrent...suivant l'indication du garçon. La jeune femme étreignait la colonne, même avec les jambes.

\- Par Zeus…! - dit Mû surpris, et il se mit à rigoler sans s'arrêter.

\- Mon Bouddha, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore… - murmura Shaka. - Pourquoi Athéna ne m'a pas donné une élève plus facile ?

Et Shaka alla jusqu'à son élève, qui s'accrocha encore plus à la colonne voyant son maître irrité s'approcher.

\- Pas la peine de me crier dessus, je ne sors plus d'ici ! Je ne veux pas partir et m'envoler comme un ballon. Je ne pars pas maître, je ne pars pas… - elle fut interrompue par Shaka qui tira son bras de force, en la faisant lâcher la colonne.

\- Ne dites pas de bêtises Jim ! Vous allez venir même si je dois vous traîner avec cette colonne dans les escaliers ! - avec un ton autoritaire qui excluait toute protestation. - Au revoir Mû et Kiki. - dit Shaka aux Lémuriens.

\- Maître, maître, doucement, moins vite…- demanda Jim qui était allègrement traînée par son maître. - Tchao Mû, tchao Kiki !

Pendant qu'ils montaient, tirée par la main de son maître, Jim senti à nouveau son visage rougir et chauffer.

\- Allons-y Jim, j'ai besoin d'aller rapidement à ma maison aujourd'hui si ça ne vous dérange pas. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous lâcher. - Il tourna son visage esquissant un sourire. Elle remercia le ciel qu'il ait les yeux fermés pour qu'il ne voit pas son visage tout rouge.

Le matin suivant…

\- J'attends déjà depuis plus d'une demi heure, Jim. Vous allez à l'entraînement et non à une fête. - dit Shaka à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Je suis prête, maître ! _« Mieux vaut sortir avant qu__'__il me fasse une illusion »._ \- Elle courut ouvrir la porte. - Nous pouvons y aller.

\- Attendez, où pensez aller avec ces vêtements ? - s'exclama sèchement Shaka. - Le short est trop court, allez vous changer.

\- Vous avez dit de mettre des vêtements légers, qu'est-ce qu'il a mon short ? - se tournant sur elle-même. - Et d'abord comment vous savez qu'il est court avec vos yeux fermés ?

\- Je le sais à cause du bruit de vos pas qui a changé, vous marchez différemment comme si vous alliez faire du tennis, cela signifie que vous avez un short court… - En vérité quand elle est sortie, il a ouvert un peu les yeux sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. - Allez donc vous changer maintenant. D'autres chevaliers seront là aussi et je ne les veux pas que…

-...qu'ils s'attardent à regarder mes jambes maître ? - rétorqua Jim avec un sourire coquin.

\- Qu'ils soient distraits, ou que pendant la formation vous vous préoccupiez de savoir si vos vêtements vont se déchirer ou non. - répondit-il impatient. - Et vous savez que le sol du sanctuaire est très caillouteux ? Si vous tombez vous pouvez vous faire de vilaines blessures. Faites rapidement, nous sommes déjà en retard.

\- D'accord, mais c'est pas ma faute si on est en retard…! - répondit Jim d'un ton boudeur.

Shaka avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette séance d'entraînement proposée par Shina, mais il ne voulait pas en rajouter et lui créer de la confusion. Il pensait toujours que quelques chevaliers n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. Beaucoup avaient déjà remarqué son élève. Et puis il y avait aussi Milo, Masque de mort et Kanon dont il considérait comme étant les pires et les plus indiscrets qui sans vergogne n'épargnaient personne de leurs pensées libidineuses. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir un bout de jupe ou de robe sans commencer à se comporter comme des esprits affamés. Les imaginer avec de tels comportement envers son élève lui donnait envie de leur infliger le "Châtiment du ciel". Jim ne les connaissait pas encore comme lui, il serait très néfaste pour elle d'être piégée par le baratin d'un de ces séducteurs, et le Sanctuaire en était plein.

Jim vint le rejoindre dans la salle 5 minutes plus tard.

\- Prête maître, on peut y aller ?

\- C'est mieux. - dit Shaka après avoir analysé les vêtements. - À propos, à un moment il vous faudra d'autres vêtements. Vous savez coudre ?

\- Oui, mais ne me dites pas que je vais devoir faire ça, et pour vous qui le fait ?

\- Vous devrez oui, à moins que vous vouliez que les serviteurs le fassent pour vous ? Nous tous faisons cela ici, étant donné qu'il n'est pas permis de sortir du sanctuaire pour des choses futiles comme acheter des vêtements. Nous en discuterons après, allons-y maintenant.

Mû les rejoignit en chemin pour l'arène de formation. Shina a réussi à faire approuver par Athéna et le Grand Maître une partie des changements du programme des apprentis conformes à la volonté de l'amazone. Il fut établi notamment que pendant la première année, tous les apprentis resteraient sous son autorité pour la formations des bases. Shina chargée des entraînements physiques aurait l'aide de chevaliers pour l'apprentissage des techniques de combat. Cependant, contrairement aux autres apprentis, Jim et Lucy vivraient avec leurs maîtres. Aphrodite n'admettait pas de se séparer de son élève et Jim devait recevoir une formation pour contrôle de sa télékinésie avec Shaka. Cette décision laissa l'amazone très en colère. Elle ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison Athena laissait ces deux femmes avec autant de privilèges. Et elle ne voulait pas laisser passer ça…

Ce jour-là donc tous les apprentis allaient êtres informés de ces changements et commenceraient l'entraînement. Jim avait été ravie d'apprendre qu'ils s'entraîneraient en groupe. Elle qui se sentait si réticente à rester seule à la maison de Vierge au point s'y enfuir souvent quand il s'agissait de méditation. Seulement elle n'aimait pas rester loin de son maître toute la journée, mais comme elle le verrait la nuit, ce n'était plutôt pas si mal.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'arène de formation, ils durent attendre parce d'autres chevaliers étaient en retard.

-Wooo purée, je n'ai jamais vu Shina aussi furieuse, elle crache du feu par les narines. - dit Milo au sein d'un groupe de chevaliers réunis au milieu des gradins.

\- Elle attend Marin et Aiolia. Probablement que ces deux-là ont passé la nuit ensemble et qu'ils ont oublié l'heure. - répondit Camus en croisant les bras.

\- Je ne crois pas ce que mes yeux voient. Shaka avec une femme ! - s'exclama Kanon.

\- C'est son élève, Kanon, ne me dis que tu ne l'avais pas encore vu ? - lui rétorqua son frère Saga.

\- Non pas du tout. Que c'est joli… J'ai besoin d'aller voir plus de près. - dit le gémeau en se dirigeant vers l'endroit ou se trouvait Shaka et Jim.

\- Ton frère ne peut pas voir une femme, hein Saga ? - s'amusa Milo.

\- Oh regarde qui parle ! - fut la réponse de Saga.

Sentant les regards des chevaliers du milieu de l'arène avec l'approche de Kanon, Shaka se mit instinctivement en état de vigilance.

\- Shaka, pourquoi ne présentes-tu pas ton élève au reste des mortels ? - lui dit Kanon qui arrivait.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'étais pas là le jour de leur arrivée Kanon.

\- Quel est ton nom, ma mignone ? - demanda-t'il arrivé à sa hauteur pour l'étreindre

\- Jim, et toi qui es tu ?

\- Je suis Kanon le frère de Saga Chevalier des Gémeaux. Je vis dans la troisième maison avec lui. En vérité je passe la plupart du temps à l'extérieur du sanctuaire. Quoique, je crois que je viens de trouver une raison pour rester avec mon frère. - dit-il en regardant malicieusement Shaka. - Bienvenue au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Allez dis-moi, d'où es-tu ?

\- Du Brésil.

\- Le Brésil, une bonne terre ! Elle nous a donné Héléna et notre grand ami Aldebaran, n'est ce pas Shaka ?

\- En effet c'est un pays très intéressant. - répondit-il sèchement.

Dans la minute suivante, arrivèrent dans l'arène Marin et Aiolia. Shina fit signe à tous les élèves de se réunir au centre de l'arène. Bientôt ensuite l'amazone leur expliqua en détail les changements du programme de formation, sans oublier de leur présenter Marin et Aiolia, puis elle ordonna de commencer l'échauffement avec vingt tours d'arène. L'exercice ne devait pas dépasser de 10 minutes. Par la suite des chevaliers commencèrent à quitter l'arène, pusque aujourd'hui les apprentis seraient torturés, pour ne pas dire entraînés par Shina.

Leur présence avait été demandée seulement pour une présentation formelle.

\- Je vais retourner à ma maison Shaka, tu viens ? - appela Mû.

\- Non Mû, je vais rester au cas où il arriverait quelque chose.

\- À Jim ? Elle se tiendra bien, Shina à l'oeil

\- Non je pense que je ferais mieux de rester. Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas me tenir compagnie ?

Mû finit par céder. Ainsi restèrent tous les deux assis à observer et à discuter de la formation. Milo et Camus restèrent aussi, éloignés d'eux de seulement quelques places dans les gradins.

Une fois les vingt tours finis, Shina demanda d'autres exercices, et encore d'autres… Tout cela sans aucun répit. L'après midi venue l'amazone leur accorda finalement dix minutes de repos. Jim s'assit sur une pierre avec les jambes lancinantes de douleur. Lucy se joignit à elle.

\- Mes ongles sont sales, regarde-moi ça ! - s'exclama Lucy horrifiée. - Cette Shina c'est un tyran quoi… Je déteste cet endroit.

\- Ouais ça ne va pas avec ton visage Lucy, regarde-la comment elle nous dévisage encore avec ses yeux méchants…

\- Elle est peut-être seulement jalouse de ma beauté.

\- Je sens qu'elle va souvent nous casser les pieds ma chère, crois-moi.

Pendant la pause, un groupe d'apprentis de seconde année arriva dans l'arène. Ils étaient conduits par Héléna, l'élève d'Aldébaran du Taureau, que tous disaient qu'il était très fort. Elle était grande et corpulente comme une danseuse sortie des écoles de samba. De longs cheveux blond platine, ondulés et attachés en queue de cheval. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus et des taches de rousseur sur le visage qui lui donnait un air angélique. Une peau bronzée combinée avec des jambes bien galbées et épaisses. Ses hanches étaient larges et son "arrière-train" très brésilien attirait l'attention partout où elle passait, d'autant plus qu'elle faisait bien en sorte de l'exhiber en mettant des pantalons collants. Sa taille élancée était enserrée jusqu'à la poitrine par une large ceinture de cuir, ce qui faisait ressortir encore plus les seins de son chemisier d'entraînement déjà bien décolleté.

Héléna ressemblait à une vraie amazone. Elle était aussi très sympathique et populaire. Aldébaran l'appréciait déjà beaucoup quand qu'elle entama sa formation d'amazone. Le Taureau a toujours aimé les femmes grandes comme lui, et le fait qu'Héléna soit brésilienne était un atout de plus pour avoir les faveurs du chevalier. Et elle faisait tout pour qu'on dise qu'elle était son élève favori.

La Brésilienne s'était rapidement adaptée aux entraînements, avait déjà appris plusieurs techniques de combat en première année, sans parler de sa cosmo énergie qui rappelait beaucoup celle de son maître en matière de force et de rapidité. Héléna avait un traitement de reine et Shina ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son sujet. L'amazone du Cobra aimait beaucoup la Brésilienne, ses capacités, son dévouement perfectionné. Shina avait la certitude qu'Héléna deviendrait une amazone et lui avait déja confié quelques missions, tant elle avait confiance en elle.

Une ombre couvrit Jim et Lucy. C'était Héléna qui se posta devant les apprenties avec la main sur la taille arborant un air de supériorité.

\- Alors vous êtes des nouvelles ? Bienvenus aux élèves de première année - expédia-t-elle avec une voix arrogante. - Mais à propos font deux vermicelles à l'arrêt ? Déjà fatiguées ? Ça tiendra pas un mois ici à ce rythme…

\- Je vois que tu nous connais déjà, mais nous n'avons pas été présentés. - dit Jim en dévisageant la vétérane.

\- Ah, mille excuses par mon manque d'éducation. - répondit-elle innocemment. - Je suis Héléna, élève de seconde année, disciple du chevalier du Taureau, Aldébaran. La poupée aux cheveux barbe-à-papa rose, je ne connaissais pas encore, et toi, je me souviens bien, tu es celle qui a renversé ce gringalet d'Ichi dans l'arène. - ricana-t-elle - Pure chance !

À ce moment-là Lucy s'approcha de Jim pour se rassurer, elle avait peur des regards affamés des compagnons d'Héléna sur elle. Jim ne voulait pas se laisser intimider. Elle se tourna pour mettre ses chaussures, et commença à arranger et lacer les cordons de ses sandales.

\- La poupée à nom, et s'appelle Lucy pour ta gouverne. - répondit la Suissesse. - Et mes cheveux sont aussi beaux que de mon maître Aphrodite !

\- Je suis Jim, disciple de Shaka de la Vierge. J'ai renversé Ichi de l'Hydre avec ma télékinésie oui, pourquoi ?

Héléna ricana de plus belle.

\- Elle-même ? Oh je suis morte de peur devant deux étudiants de première année.

\- Tu devrais…

\- Ferme-la insolente ! - grogna Héléna. - Vous n'êtes que la lie de première année. Vous ne connaissez rien compris ? RIEN ! Vous n'arriverez jamais à mon niveau. Je doute même que vous surviviez à la première année. Le sanctuaire n'est pas pour des petites filles fragiles comme vous. Toi tu fais perdre du temps au chevalier de la Vierge. Je peux voir votre destinée à vous : vous finirez comme employées au temple d'Athéna et servirez de divertissement aux chevaliers…

\- Répète ça si tu l'oses blondasse oxygénée de la Samba ! - défia Jim en se levant.

Lucy se cacha derrière elle terrifiée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit là, la rachitique ? Comment ose-t'elle m'affronter de cette manière ? Elle a perdu la notion du danger ?

\- Ne crie pas je ne suis pas sourde ! - rétorqua Jim - Je suis peut-être élève de première année, mais je ne suis pas de la lie. Tu n'as pas le droit de parler ainsi et dire que je ne suis rien parceque je suis quand même très puissante tu vois.

\- Sans blagues ?! - ironisa Héléna. - Je vais avoir pitié et te pardonner de ton insolence si tu reconnais que t'es une sous merde sans importance et si lustres mes bottes. - dit elle en montrant ses bottes à Jim.

L'élève de Shaka montra un sourire d'exultation malicieux.

\- Tu vas voir combien tes bottes seront brillantes… - et elle cracha sur ses chaussures et lui jeta une poignée de sable à la tête.

\- Maintenant tu as dépassé les bornes ! - cria furieusement Héléna - Je vais en finir avec toi, petit rat !

\- Viens grosse vache ! - défia Jim. - Tu vas voir ce dont je suis capable !

Elle ouvrit la paume de sa main devant son adversaire. Elle était si furieuse qu'elle voulait qu'elle s'envole aussi loin comme l'Hydre le 1er jour d'arrivé des apprentis. Elle se concentra, mais rien ne se passait, _« __Non ! A__llons ! __P__as de t__é__lé__k__inésie, ça ne fonctionne pas ! __Comment ça peut arriver en un moment pareil ? __»_ \- pensa-t-elle en avec l'angoisse qui montait.

\- Jim, que fais-tu ? - demanda Lucy en la poussant du bout de l'épaule.

\- J'essaye d'utiliser ma télékinésie Lucy. Vaut mieux que tu t'éloignes si tu ne veux pas être atteinte par mon pouvoir. - Elle utilisa ses deux mains, en les tendant et en repliant bras comme si elle voulait pousser de l'air. Mais rien ne se passait, aucun signe de télékinésie. _« __Allez__télékinésie de merde__, __agit__, agit__! » _

\- Tu vas regretter de m'avoir défié ! - menaça Héléna.

Ensuite, la vétérane prit Jim par les épaules pour la suspendre à demi-mètre du sol et commença à les lui presser de toutes ses forces avec rage. Jim cria de douleur se balançant frénétiquement sur ses jambes, pour essayer de fuir, mais c'était impossible. Héléna utilisait son cosmos pour la tenir encore plus fermement sans qu'elle ait la possibilité de s'échapper.

Sentant le danger que son amie courait, Lucy commença à crier en appelant même son maître, alors qu'il n'était présent dans l'arène. Elle agitait ses mains frénétiquement tant elle était rongée de peur mais ne voulait pas laisser son amie seule, qui à ce moment-là était incapable de réagir.

Jim cria sentant ses épaules prêtes à se briser.

\- Que fais-tu, Héléna ? - dit une grosse voix qui fit se retourner la vétérane. - Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de ne pas t'engager dans des luttes inutiles ?

\- Maître Aldébaran ! - Héléna libéra les épaules de Jim qui retomba assise par terre en gémissant de douleur.

Lucy rejoignit son amie pour la soutenir :

\- Ça va Jim ? Dis quelque chose !

\- Je crois que mon épaule est déboîtée… - gémit elle en faisant une grimace de douleur.

\- Combien de fois t'ai je déja dit contrôler ton tempérament explosif, Héléna ? - demanda Aldébaran d'un ton sévère. - Tu ne dois pas combattre sans raison, surtout avec des adversaires plus faibles que toi. Tu veux qu'on te traite de lâche ?

\- Excuse moi maître. Elle m'a provoquée et je n'ai pas pu me contenir.

\- C'est pas vrai ! - se défendit Jim. - C'est elle qui est venue nous humilier et…

Elle s'arrêta quand elle aperçut que Shina s'approchait.

\- Comment oses-tu t'adresser à un chevalier d'or sur ce ton ma fille ? Bien sûr que c'est de sa faute Aldébaran. Ces filles sont arrivées au sanctuaire et vivent déjà avec toute les faveurs de l'intendance des douze maisons, et il faudrait se courber devant elles.

Shaka et Mû arrivèrent à ce moment là au milieu de la confusion et allèrent près des jeunes femmes.

\- Ça va les filles ? - demanda Mû.

\- Ne déforme pas les faits Shina. - dit Shaka prenant la défense des élèves. - Nous avons tout vu de loin. Les filles ont agi en légitime défense.

\- Oui exactement Shina, ce ne sont pas Jim et Lucy qui ont commencé cette lutte. J'espère que tu en tiendras compte Aldébaran. - dit Mu sur un ton incisif.

\- Laisse Mû j'ai déjà compris. - Aldébaran mit la main sur l'épaule de son élève. - Allons- y Héléna, nous avons à parler.

Aldébaran et sa disciple quittèrent l'arène. Shina ne s'avouant vaincue commença à discuter avec Mû sur l'incident, en essayant encore de rejeter la faute sur les novices. Le Bélier abandonnant sa position pacifique et s'évertua à répondre du tac au tac à l'amazone pour les défendre.

\- Comment va votre épaule Jim ? - fit Shaka en s'abaissant pour aider son élève, mais elle repoussa le contact et elle s'éloigna de son maître. Le blond resta à ses côtés et lui parla sur son ton calme : - Je comprends que vous devez être un peu triste…

\- Un peu triste ? Non vous ne comprenez pas maître. Si vous m'aviez appris à combattre dès le début cela ne serait pas arrivé ! Je ne serais pas passée par cette humiliation…

Silence soudain sur les lieux. Shaka tourna son visage avec une expression dure vers son élève.

\- Le temps va se gâter… - murmura Mû lequel connaissait très bien son ami pour savoir que cette remarque le rendait furieux.

Shaka alla vers Jim et prit fermement son poignet en faisant pointer la paume de sa main vers une énorme pierre. Dès lors Camus et Milo sortirent de leurs positions de spectateurs et apparurent au milieu du groupe, inquiets de la tournure des évènements.

\- Qu'as tu l'intention de faire Shaka ? - demanda Camus qui craignait que le chevalier de Vierge envoie l'élève pour l'un des six enfers.

\- Concentrez votre cosmos sur votre main Jim ! - lui ordonna Shaka en ignorant la question de Camus.

\- Pourquoi dois-je faire ça ?

\- Concentrez-vous maintenant !

Sans savoir à quoi s'attendre et dissipant ses questions, elle se concentra obéissant à son maître. Soudain elle sentit sa main chauffer légèrement puis une boule brillante d'énergie commença à se former devant sa paume. La boule émettait des étincelles à mesure qu'elle grandissait.

\- Maintenant lancez-la en direction cette pierre ! Imaginez que vous pressez la détente d'une arme à feu et tirez ! - fut le second ordre du maître qui lui tenait encore le poignet.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui ordonna, l'énorme boule d'énergie fut tirée à toute vitesse vers la pierre qui fut réduite en poussières en un instant. Jim stupéfaite de ce qu'elle venait de faire, ouvrait et fermait la bouche à plusieurs reprises.

Shaka relâcha son poignet et resta devant elle.

\- C'est tout ? C'est ça que je devais faire ? - fit la jeune femme en baissant le menton.

\- Votre erreur est de penser que vous pouvez sauter des étapes, Jim. Comment pourrez-vous apprendre à combattre si vous ne réussissez pas à contrôler votre cosmos ? Pareil pour votre télékinésie vous pensiez pouvoir la contrôler du jour au lendemain ? Vous ne serez jamais une amazone si vous n'êtes pas patiente. La perfection ne s'atteint seulement qu'avec une pratique inlassable. Vous devrez apprendre à combattre avec les armes que vous avez, à raisonner froidement pendant la bataille et à ne pas défier des ennemis en espérant avoir de la chance après. Si vous continuez à agir ainsi, vous pouvez perdre même si vous vous avez un ennemi infiniment plus faible vous. Arrêtez de chercher le chemin le plus facile et comprenez une fois pour toutes que rien ne se construit et ne se réussit sans efforts. Parce qu'autrement vous serez libre de chercher un autre maître. - et il partit sans un regard en arrière.

Jim ne dit rien, et baissa seulement la tête désolée.

\- Tu es pire que ce que je pensais ma fille. - dit Shina qui passa près d'elle en quittant l'arène.


	4. Le baiser du Mû

**Secrets d'Apprentis**

**Auteur : Luna Del Rey, traduction Tiza Gwadess**

_Disclaimer : _

_Saint-Seiya appartient à M. Kurumada. Et cette fic appartient à Luna del Rey._

**CHAPITRE 4. Le baiser de Mû**

\- Ne soit pas triste Jim, si Shaka t'a parlé si durement c'est pour ton propre bien. - dit Mu en voulant l'encourager.

\- Oooh mon ptit pudding, ne reste pas comme ça. Ça ira mieux lui fit Milo en l'étreignant d'une accolade si forte qu'elle ne pouvait s'en échapper.

\- Aillle Milo ! Mon épaule, doucement vas-y mollo ! - se plaignit Jim.

\- Hoo oui tu as très mal Jim ? Viens allons à ma maison, je vais soigner ton épaule en utilisant mon cosmos. Il faudra que j'enlève ta chemise pour mieux t'examiner… - Milo tout à coup senti sa main se geler et prise dans un énorme bloc de glace - Camus ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? - dirigeant son regard vers ami Verseau appuyé contre un mur les bras croisés.

\- Pour que tu cesses tes gamineries scorpion. - répondit Camus.

\- Bon laissez-moi m'occuper d'elle. - interrompit le Bélier. - Un peu de cosmos et tout devrait revenir à la normale pour ton épaule. Ce sera rapide, tu ne sentiras qu'un léger malaise…

Avec précaution, Mû éleva son cosmos qu'il dirigea vers la blessure qui présentait déjà un grand hématome. Jim ne bougea pas et resta pensive sans rien dire pendant tout le processus de soin. Peu après ils allèrent tous chez le Bélier, excepté Shaka qui était repartit avant seul et visiblement très irrité pour la maison de la Vierge.

\- Je dois retourner à la douzième maison, quelqu'un peux venir avec moi s'il vous plaît ? - demanda Lucy qui n'avait qu'une hâte celle de rentrer et retrouver son beau maître pour oublier toute cette confusion.

\- Je t'accompagne Lucy. Aphrodite doit être inquiet. - Se proposa Camus.

\- Mon temple est avant le Verseau mais je peux t'accompagner aussi Lucy, bon en espérant qu'une certaine personne ne me congèle pas d'autres parties de mon corps…

\- Tu ne me suivras sous aucun prétexte, et tu resteras chez toi Milo. - le coupa Camus. - La dernière fois tu t'es endormi chez moi devant la télévision qui est restée allumée toute la nuit.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le film était ennuyeux pff ! Tchao ptit pudding, ça va aller !

\- Roo, pas ptit Pudding ! - s'écria Jim tandis que Milo partait en ricanant. - Tchao les gars. On se parlera plus tard Lucy. Oola, je me sens pas bien là, Mû ?

\- Excuse-moi, c'est plus grave que je ne le pensais. Et là ton épaule devrait aller mieux maintenant ?

\- Ouais un peu… ... Bon ben maintenant je crois que mon maître me déteste. - fit l'apprentie d'une voix découragée.

\- Ne dit pas ça. Il ne te déteste pas. Il peut être assez arrogant, mais ce n'est pas de la méchanceté. C'est sa façon d'être. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est difficile pour nous en tant que maître d'entraîner des disciples, on doit parfois se montrer inflexible alors qu'au fond ça nous rend malades.

\- Hum… _« ça m'étonnerait fortement en ce qui concerne ce Bouddha blond qu'est mon maître »_, fit-elle pour elle-même.

\- J'ai fini. Repose-toi jusqu'à demain matin pour récupérer complètement.

\- Dors ici cette nuit Jim. Maître Mû adorerait, n'est ce pas maître ? - dit Kiki avec regard taquin.

\- Merci les garçons, mais je ferais mieux d'y aller. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire.

\- * - .

Jim entama sa montée des escaliers du zodiaque en sentant encore quelques douleurs à l'épaule. Quand elle arriva, la maison de la Vierge était dans une obscurité quasi totale. Shaka méditait dans sa fleur de lotus comme à l'accoutumée à cette heure. Elle marcha prudemment dans sa direction, puis s'arrêtant devant lui, elle inspira à fond avant de commencer à parler :

\- Ok, j'ai été ridicule. Je le sais parfaitement. Vous ne m'entendez probablement pas dans votre méditation là. Vous m'écoutez ou je vous dérange ? C'est ça vous êtes certainement fâché contre moi. En fait comme je suis sûre que vous entendez et voyez ce que vous voulez quand vous méditez alors je parlerai quand même. - elle inspira de nouveau à fond.

\- J'ai eu tort. Et vous aviez raison. Raison depuis le début. C'est de ma faute. J'ai été idiote et j'ai mal agi, je le reconnais...

Shaka ne bougea pas de sa position. Elle continua :

\- Mais vous y êtes pour quelque chose aussi oohh sainte réincarnation de Bouddha ! Depuis que je suis arrivée ici vous m'ignorez, j'ai commencé à apprendre la méditation mais rien de plus ! Et vous vous restez là assis isolé du monde en m'ignorant totalement. - elle fit un pas vers lui. J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à comprendre tout ce qui m'arrive, pourquoi ça m'arrive, à savoir quoi faire et comment avec ces pouvoirs que j'ai depuis que je suis née et qui me rendait différente même à l'écart des autres... Et maintenant que je suis là, vous m'ignorez pendant tout ce temps... - long soupir. - S'il vous plaît, dites quelque chose ! Pas seulement pour me gronder, vous pourriez me parler comme Mû, comme à un ami...même essayer de me tutoyer. Arrêtez de méditer pour me répondre ! J'ai besoin de vous…

Mais le Bouddha Shaka restait sans réaction.

\- Bon je sais il est temps que je prenne tout ça plus au sérieux maintenant. Je vous promets de changer. D'être plus responsable. Mais je ne vais pas méditer sept heures par jour ! Je ne dis pas que je ne vais pas méditer, je méditerai oui. Je vous garantis deux heures ! Peut-être plus… - Puis baissant le ton de sa voix : - Et je m'excuse de vous avoir parlé ainsi dans l'arène. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

Une fois dit cela, elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle n'attendait pas vraiment qu'il lui réponde. Elle était soulagée d'avoir dit tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

Peu après son départ, Shaka se tourna en direction de sa chambre et esquissa un sourire de satisfaction du coin de la bouche. Son élève avait finit par comprendre et allait être plus sérieuse dans la formation. Tout était calculé, depuis le début, le fait de l'isoler volontairement exprès sans autre formation que la méditation, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne un niveau de désespoir qui la pousserait à se tourner vers lui et vienne en réclamer pour son propre compte. Car pour Shaka Jim avait besoin de penser et comprendre par elle-même et de chercher à faire les bonnes choses. Il avait pris ce risque pour qu'elle y arrive, car malgré son caractère très impulsif et hyperactif, il pensait qu'elle était capable d'être rationnelle et agir de la sorte. Il n'avait pas imaginé que cela arriverait de cette façon, mais il ne regrettait pas. Et voyant que son plan avait réussi il en était heureux.

\- * - .

Le jour suivant, Mû vint à la maison de Vierge pour savoir si son ami n'avait pas renvoyé l'élève. Il fut étonné lorsque Shaka lui rapporta le discours de Jim.

\- Elle a dit tout ça ? Je n'y crois pas !

\- Pourtant c'est le cas Mû. Maintenant attendons de voir ce que sera ce changement.

\- Et où elle est maintenant ? Elle a déjà été s'entraîner avec Shina et les autres élèves ?

\- Pas encore non, mais elle s'est levé tôt, et elle s'occupe du Thé.

Le bélier éclata de rire.

\- Haha trop fort Shaka ! Tu as réussi à inverser la situation en ta faveur, comment as-tu fait ?

\- Ça a été assez facile... - puis se redressant soudain de sa position- attend elle vient justement…

Les deux chevaliers observèrent Jim entrer dans le salon et déposer un plateau bien arrangé au centre de la table basse.

\- J'ai préparé les herbes. Et maintenant qui va goûter en premier ?

Elle servit le thé pour les présents et regarda son maître en attendant sa réaction :

\- Il est bien meilleur que la première fois c'est sûr. - dit-il après une première petite gorgée.

\- Ça veut dire que vous aimez maître ?

\- Il est très bon ce thé Jim, félicitations. - Fit Mû tandis qu'il se servait de biscuits.

\- Maintenant allez en formation, Shina n'aime pas les retards. - lui dit Shaka.

\- Ok - fit elle en observant encore Shaka prendre le thé. - A ce soir les gars.

Et dans un le silence de la salle laissé par le départ de Jim de la maison de Vierge, Shaka dirigea un regard triomphant vers Mû.

\- Elle sera dans la paume du Bouddha. - prophétisât Shaka.

\- * - .

Jim arriva à l'arène, prête pour son deuxième jour d'entraînement. Aphrodite des Poissons était là pour superviser l'entraînement conjointement avec Masque de mort. Il n'a pas aimé ce que son élève lui a raconté sur ce qui s'était passé la veille. Le premier qui oserait maltraiter son élève éprouverait ses roses sanglantes. Masque de mort lui ne lâchait pas des yeux les filles qui s'entraînaient, surtout quand elles sautaient avec leurs blouses qui se soulevaient et qui révélaient presque leurs seins :

\- Carlo, soit plus discret. - réprouva Aphrodite - On dirait un loup affamé bavant devant un troupeau de moutons broutant dans l'herbe.

\- C'est pas mon nom Aphrodite. Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, et ne me dérange pas ! Tu vois, à cause de toi j'ai raté un saut de Lucy.

\- Bien sur que c'est ton nom. Je l'ai vu dans les archives du Grand Maître Shion. C'était bien inscrit Carlo chevalier du Cancer…

\- Et ben les archives du Grand Maître sont fausses ! - coupa Masque de mort avec grossièreté - délicieuse cette Jim mais un peu maigre, je préfère…

\- Hoo c'est beau, une dispute de couple… - interrompit une voix connue.

\- Et ta soeur elle bat le beurre ? Ferme-la scorpion, si tu ne veux pas perdre la tête ou la queue ! - lui cracha Masque.

\- Camus tu es venu épier les entraînements des apprenties ? - demanda Aphrodite à l'arrivée des deux chevaliers - Je m'attendrais à cette attitude de la part de Milo, mais de toi certainement pas.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça Aphrodite. Je suis venu parce que Shina veut me parler. - lui répondit le Français.

Camus et Milo s'assirent dans les gradins au même niveau qu'Aphrodite et Masque de mort pour également observer l'entraînement.

Entre-temps, dans l'arène…

\- Comment ça a été hier avec ton maître Jim ? - voulu savoir Lucy.

\- Ben depuis que je lui ai dit tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur ça a été tranquille. Mais à présent je vais essayer de faire les choses correctement.

\- Tu crois qu'il t'a écouté ?

\- J'en suis certaine. Il ne l'a pas montré, mais il entendait bien clairement. Hoo bordel…- gémit-elle. - Mon épaule me fait encore un peu mal quand je soulève le bras. Cette Héléna va me le payer Lucy.

\- Elle est sur ma liste noire aussi ma chérie.

\- Alors ! Les deux princesses vont rester là à bavarder toute la vie ou elles vont se décider à s'entraîner ? - les interpella Shina du Cobra.

\- Et Shina la maléfique aussi. - se dirent-elle à l'unisson.

\- * - .

Quand l'entraînement prit fin, les deux jeunes filles allèrent s'asseoir avec les chevaliers dans les gradins proches l'arène. Lucy fut très bien reçue par Aphrodite et Masque de mort :

\- Tu as urgemment besoin de laver tes cheveux si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec des cheveux collants comme ceux de Carlo. - dit Aphrodite en regardant avec un air dégoûté les cheveux roses et salis de son élève.

\- Masque de mort Aphrodite ! Combien de fois je vais avoir te le répéter ?! - s'irrita le chevalier, n'écoute pas cette chochotte Lucy. Tu es très mignonne toute en sueur… - en enserrant sensuellement la taille de la jeune femme.

\- Bas les pattes Masque ! Tu te crois où ? Ne me touche pas ! - Lucy enleva le bras du chevalier et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Aphrodite.

\- Carlo arrête de harceler mon élève si tu ne veux pas goûter de mes roses piranhas…

\- J't'ai dit que c'est pas mon nom… Marre !

Jim préféra aller s'asseoir loin des luttes entre les chevaliers des Poissons et du Cancer, Aphrodite avait réussi à perdre son sérieux à Masque de mort en peu de temps. Elle essaya de se masser l'épaule, car une douleur lancinante la relançait, quand elle sentit soudain un air glacé par-dessus l'épaule :

\- Le froid c'est très bon pour les contusions tu sais ?

Elle regarda en arrière et reconnut le visage avec Camus du Verseau.

\- Salut Camus, je ne t'ai pas senti arriver…

\- Ne bouge pas, ce sera bientôt définitivement guéri. - lui dit-il avec un léger sourire presque imperceptible.

Elle sentait le cosmos glacé et rafraîchissant du chevalier du Verseau. Bientôt son corps fut tout à fait détendu et Jim ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes en profitant au maximum de la sensation relaxante.

\- Ça va mieux ? - demanda Camus dès qu'il eut fini en lui pressant légèrement l'épaule.

\- Oui, au top. Je te suis reconnaissante, merci Camus.

\- Mais de rien.

Quelques instants après, elle prit congé de ses amis pour en prenant le chemin des douze maisons. Elle alla saluer Mû qui était en train de réparer des armures :

\- Comment va ton épaule, Jim ?

\- Ça va. J'ai eu un peu mal à l'entraînement, mais Camus a utilisé son cosmos glacial. Je crois que maintenant ça ne va plus me gêner.

\- Camus...hum ? - fit Mû méfiant - Mais que faisait-il dans l'arène de formation des apprentis ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il devait voir quelque chose avec Shina… Je vais monter, c'est l'heure de la méditation, à plus Mû.

\- * - .

Jim se sentait si fatiguée qu'elle n'avait plus de force pour tenir debout, que pouvait-elle dire pour ce qui est méditer. Malgré cela, elle s'assît dans la position du lotus au milieu du grand salon de la maison de Vierge et entonna mentalement un mantra. Sa tête penchait souvent vers l'avant en raison de sa fatigue et de temps en temps elle se redressait dans la bonne position et cherchait à se concentrer pour éviter de s'endormir. Cependant, elle ne put résister trop longtemps. Quarante minutes plus tard son corps tombait sur le côté pour dormir d'un sommeil lourd. Le lendemain elle se réveilla dans son lit en se demandant comment elle était arrivée là. _« C'est le maître qui à dû me porter. Bon sang et dire que je devais méditer plus longtemps… »,_ se rabrouera-t-elle. _« Mais s'il m'a pris dans ses bras et transporté dans ma chambre c'est qu'il n'est plus en colère contre moi »._ Assise sur le lit, Jim se mordait la lèvre inférieure en imaginant la scène. Une fois prête pour aller à l'entraînement elle sortit de la chambre quand elle entendit son maître l'appeler de la cuisine :

\- Oui maître ? - fit elle s'arrêtant devant le chevalier.

Shaka lui tendit un grand verre rempli d'une boisson rosée.

\- Prenez ceci. Buvez tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des vitamines pour vous donner plus d'énergie.

Jim prit une petite gorgée et grimaça

\- Beurk, c'est horrible… - en tirant la langue.

\- Mais l'effet est immédiat. Vous aurez plus de dispositions pour les entraînements, et principalement pour la fin de la journée.

\- Oui en effet je vais en avoir besoin.

Elle but le reste du verre en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dedans pour avoir un goût aussi mauvais. _« Principalement pour la fin de la journée… il ne ratera pas l'occasion de m'épingler »_, pensa-t-elle en finissant la boisson. Elle déposa le verre sur la table et regarda son maître qui l'observait de ses yeux fermés depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. Shaka avait une expression très reposée. Son visage était lumineux comme toujours. On ne pouvait penser qu'il venait de se réveiller.

\- Bon ben j'y vais alors. - dit-elle en interrompant le silence.

\- Quand vous passerez par la maison du Bélier dites à Mû qu'il vienne me voir aujourd'hui, d'accord ? - demandé Shaka en se tournant dans la chaise.

\- Ok je lui dirai.

Jim sorti le plus rapidement qu'elle put de la maison de Vierge. Elle voulait à tout prix chasser de son esprit ce visage serein Shaka, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait envie de rester, de parler avec lui, et de le l'observer à loisir. Et elle se sentait capable de le regarder des jours sans arrêter, des semaines ou mois…«_ Comment arrive-t-il à rester comme ça les yeux fermés ? Au moins une fois dans ma vie j'aimerais bien voir ses yeux ouverts ! »_, sur ces pensées, elle s'appliqua à descendre plus rapidement les escaliers. Elle s'arrêta à la première maison pour aller livrer le message à Mû :

\- Mû, Mû ! Où es-tu ? - elle traversa la maison à sa recherche et le trouva dans son atelier. Mû réparait une armure, debout devant la grande table. Il était sans chemise et avait un téléphone à écouteurs dans les oreilles. _« Mais alors il ne m'a pas entendu appeler ? »._ Elle s'approcha du chevalier, observant ses longs cheveux lilas attachés par un élastique au milieu la taille ainsi que son torse dénudé. La peau très blanche et glabre, des muscles bien dessinés et pas trop gros, exactement le style qu'elle aime. Puis elle s'arrêta auprès du chevalier qui perçut bientôt sa présence en se retournant pour l'accueillir avec un beau sourire :

\- Tu imagines si j'avais été un intrus ennemi ?

\- Hahaa mais je t'aurais tué ! - Répondit joyeusement Mû en enlevant le téléphone de ses oreilles.

\- Quelle est cette belle armure ?

\- C'est une armure de chevalier d'argent. Tu aimes ?

\- Hummm beaucoup, particulièrement les pectoraux… - en pensant à autre chose qu'à l'armure.

\- C'est la seule partie qui n'est pas endommagée. Ça a bien protégé le chevalier qui l'a utilisé en accomplissant son devoir. Mais le reste est brisé.

\- Mais je ne vois pas d'autres fissures…

\- Si tu regardes avec plus d'attention tu les verras. Il faut se concentrer pour ça...

Puis comme le lui suggéra Mû, Jim abaissa le visage et commença à analyser la protection de près. Mû lui indiqua des endroits où il y avait de grandes fissures non visibles aux yeux du communs des mortels, d'autant qu'il fallait avoir des quelques connaissances sur la cosmo énergie pour les voir. Ainsi Jim fut heureuse de pouvoir les voir et fut complimentée par Mû.

Ils étaient très près un de l'autre. L'odeur du chevalier imprégnant les narines de Jim était douce et suave. Son esprit ne tarda pas a essayer de découvrir ce que c'était, _« ce n'est pas du parfum, pas du shampooing...c'est de la lotion après rasage…à la lavande »_. Elle sourit à sa petite découverte, et se leva sans s'éloigner de Mû. Son regard s'accrocha au sien et il la fixa dans les yeux.

\- Cela me rappelle que tu n'as pas encore vu mon armure. Si tu veux je la mets tout de suite. - lui dit le Bélier.

\- Oh oui j'aimerais bien voir, mais pas là maintenant, je suis en retard pour mon entraînement. _« Mais je crois bien que je préfère te voir sans armure Mû »_, pensa-t-elle en regardant son corps parfait.

\- Tu as raison. Alors bon entraînement.

Elle sortit avant que ses pensées ne s'affichent sur son visage. Elle se rappela du message de son maître et s'arrêta à la porte de l'atelier.

\- Ah ! J'ai failli oublier. Shaka veut te parler.

\- * - .

Elle arriva à l'arène avec encore l'image du corps de Mû dans la tête. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'il pouvait être aussi beau mais également sexy. Il a toujours été gentil avec elle, l'a toujours aidée, et a toujours été de son côté. Une facette que Shaka n'avait pas. Elle entra dans l'arène en chassant ses pensées impures pour se concentrer sur la formation.

Après des jours en s'entraînant avec Shina, elle avait déjà appris à se déplacer assez rapidement, mais sa télékinésie mal maîtrisée entravait ses mouvements. Quelques élèves avaient de la peur d'elle, et la trouvaient imprévisible. Surtout quand il lui arrivait encore d'avoir des épisodes de flottement et vols involontaires pendant des sessions de sauts d'entraînement. Mais les enseignements de Shina et de Shaka l'aidèrent tout de même à mieux contrôler son cosmos. Elle ne dérangeait plus involontairement sa chambre pendant qu'elle dormait.

En ce jour à la fin de l'entraînement, Shina réunissait les internes au centre de l'arène pour prodiguer quelques recommandations :

\- Écoutez bien tas de chiffes molles, je serai absente pendant quelques jours car je vais en mission importante, avec Héléna et Aldébaran. Vous ne jouerez pas pendant ce temps-là. Vous serez entraînés par Camus du Verseau et Shura du Capricorne, vous m'avez compris, Jim et Lucy ? fit-elle, ne manquant jamais la moindre occasion de s'en prendre à l'une des deux pour les réprimander.

\- Ne pensez pas pouvoir faire ce que vous voulez parce que je serai pas là pour vous surveiller. Au contraire justement j'aurai toujours un oeil sur vous, même en étant loin… - dit elle en pointant du doigt tous les auditeurs avec son regard inquisiteur et menaçant.

Le groupe des apprentis frissonna.

\- * - .

Le lendemain Jim apprit que l'entraînement commencerait seulement l'après-midi. Elle décida de profiter de sa matinée de libre pour aller chercher des livres à la bibliothèque du temple d'Athéna. Elle a toujours aimé lire. Son maître lui avait déjà recommandé plusieurs lectures pour l'aider dans sa formation. Shaka lisait autant qu'il méditait. Il avait même déjà écrit quelques divers traités sur la cosmo énergie, la connaissance de soi, la recherche du septième sens et autres domaines liés aux techniques de lutte. Mais il n'y avait pas que le chevalier de la Vierge qui écrivait. Camus, Mû, Shion, Dohko et Saga aussi étaient des maîtres dans cette discipline.

Dohko était adoré principalement par les petits novices, et possédait un recueil de huit volumes d'histoires pour enfants intitulés « Le petit dragon chinois ». Pour la télékinésie, Shion, Mû et Shaka étaient recommandés. Saga qui avait un style plus conservateur, il écrivait principalement sur la cosmo énergie, mais était aussi l'auteur d'une vaste collection sur l'éthique. Camus écrivait sur tous les sujets avec des histoires pour enfants, mais d'un style différent des autres chevaliers. Il aimait également écrire des romans. Athéna elle-même en tant que déesse de la sagesse écrivait aussi mais était surtout une grande fan des romans de Camus. La déesse lui avait offert la possibilité de les éditer dans le reste du monde extérieur, mais il avait véhément refusé. Il se disait désintéressé de ces gloires, et qu'il n'écrivait seulement que pour les habitants du sanctuaire et pour aider à la formation des nouveaux chevaliers et amazones tout comme ses compagnons chevaliers auteurs.

Jim qui avait lu depuis les écrits de son maître Shaka était assoiffée d'en savoir plus sur tout ce qui concernait le sanctuaire, mais voulait aussi principalement apprendre le maximum sur ses capacités. Elle entra dans le somptueux temple d'Athéna s'engagea directement dans le couloir d'accès à la bibliothèque. Elle aperçut de loin la déesse qui parlait de manière très animée avec Seiya le chevalier de Pégase dans un des salons du temple. Ils sortaient ensemble secrètement depuis quelque temps. Jim était une des rares personnes qui connaissait leur romance en raison de l'amitié qu'elle avait avec Saori. Elle lui avait même déjà donné quelques conseils sur leur relation. _« Ils forment un joli couple. Mais là je vais m'éloigner pour éviter de leur tenir la chandelle »_, pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant précipitamment vers bibliothèque. Elle y trouva Mû perché sur un énorme escalier qui déplaçait et retirait des livres des plus hautes étagères avec sa télékinésie. Elle était impressionnée par le contrôle du chevalier. Une pile de livres flottait sur sa droite tandis qu'il déplaçait et réarrangeait d'autres livres en même temps. Jim admirait son habilité.

\- C'est impressionnant Mû ! Comment tu réussis à faire ça ?

\- Des années et des années de pratique. - répondit le Bélier avec un sourire plein d'affection par-dessus l'escalier.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je range ou plutôt je réorganise des livres. Ordre de mon maître Shion. Et oui je lui sers d'esclave. Je m'amuse déjà bien assez à réparer des armures très endommagées, mais il faut en plus que j'arrange sa bibliothèque comme si je n'avais rien d'autre à faire dans ma maison. Sans oublier d'autres choses que je dois faire en tant que chevalier d'or. Cela a toujours été ainsi, même après avoir été sacré chevalier d'or, il ne perd pas cette manie de m'exploiter !

\- Tu crois que je pourrai arriver à ce niveau-là ? - demanda-t-elle maladroitement après le coup de blues de Mû.

\- Je ne crois pas que le Shaka sera aussi aussi cruel. Il permettra que tu aies une vie…

\- En fait je parlais de la télékinésie. - indiqua-t-elle les livres flottants.

Le Bélier se mit à rire.

\- Bien sur que oui, mais avec beaucoup de pratique comme je t'ai dit. Que dirais tu de commencer des maintenant ? Essaye de maintenir ce livre en équilibre.

Mû tint la main de Jim lui indiquant un livre de couverture rouge qui était sur une des étagères plus haut. Leurs visages étaient presque collés côte à côte. Elle se concentra et apporta le livre près d'eux avec son pouvoir. Elle resta concentrée afin de le placer par-dessus un autre, et faire ceci ainsi de suite avec d'autres livres pour former une autre pile de livres flottante, identique à celle qu'il avait formée.

\- Tu êtes jolie quand tu utilises ta télékinésie, Jim. - murmura-t-il dans son oreille. Ses yeux brillaient...

\- J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi…

\- Seras-tu capable de maintenir ta concentration si je fais ça… - il tourna sa tête et appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis Jim ouvrit involontairement un peu plus la bouche pour approfondir le baiser, et leurs langues se touchèrent. Puis quand Jim réalisa ce qui se passait, elle fut effrayée et chercha à s'éloigner…

De son salon Shion avait entendu un bruit de livres qui tombait sur le sol. Il se leva pour aller voir ce qui se passait dans sa bibliothèque, quand il surprit son disciple en train de d'embrasser l'élève de Shaka. Il se cacha rapidement derrière une énorme colonne en plaçant la main sur sa poitrine, plein d'émotion. Il avait attendu cela depuis longtemps. Il n'avait jamais vu Mû avec une fille auparavant, et commençait déjà à se demander s'il n'était pas du même genre qu'Aphrodite. Il se bougea un peu pour en voir un peu plus de la scène tout en prenant soin de ne pas être vu. _« Enfin Mû ! Tu ne sais pas fierté que je ressens maintenant en te voyant. J'ai toujours su que tu ne renierais pas ton signe du Bélier ni ma formation ! Oh c'est merveilleux Mû, c'est merveilleux… »_, pensa-t-il en chassant une larme de l'oeil.

Ignorant qu'ils étaient espionnés par le Patriarche, Jim revint dans le monde réel et se dégagea de Mû en s'appuyant sur l'étagère de livres avec le visage complètement rouge. Elle essaya d'articuler quelques mots :

\- Je..-ça n'aurait pas du arriver… Je veux dire, en fait je…

\- Je te demande pardon, j'ai été très effronté et… - Mû respira à fond.

Le fait est qu'elle vivait déjà dans ses pensées depuis longtemps, depuis le premier jour, où ils ont fait connaissance dans le vestiaire de l'arène. Il trouvait Jim jolie, adorait la voir marcher sous le soleil de l'après-midi quand ses cheveux bruns brillaient avec des éclats dorés à la lumière de l'aurore du soir. Son cœur fut encore plus perturbé quand il l'avait vu pleurer ce jour-là après l'épisode de l'illusion de Shaka. Son visage délicat rempli de larmes captivantes était aussi joli que maintenant tout rouge et embarrassé. Et le fait qu'il ne pouvait lire ses pensées la rendait plus attractive.

\- C'est bizarre tu sais, nous sommes amis…

\- Bien sur que nous le sommes, nous pourrions être plus que cela si tu le veux Jim…

Puis elle s'éloigna brusquement de lui quand elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher.

\- Jim ! Quelle joie de te voir ! - fit Shion surgissant, ne pouvant se résigner à rester caché à les regarder, préféra aller parler avec le couple.

\- Grand Maître Shion… - dit-elle en abaissant la tête décontenancée.

Paternellement, le Grand Maître lui fit une accolade d'ours en la soulevant du sol. Mû l'observa avec ses grands yeux verts interrogatifs. Il ne comprenait pas d'où sortait son maître.

\- Vous arrivez à l'instant maître… ?

\- Oui, mon cher Mû, je viens d'arriver.

\- Oh quel gâchis, c'est de ma faute Grand Maître. - dit Jim en désignant les dizaines de livres tombés sur le sol. Sa pile et celle de Mû.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ma chère, je rangerai cela après.

\- Ha..sérieusement…? - s'étonna Mû. _« Maître Shion est toujours très agréable auprès de filles, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il en fasse autant »_, pensa-t-il en se tâtant le menton.

\- Pourquoi ne sortiriez vous pas pour profiter de cette jolie matinée ensemble mes chers enfants hein ? Allez-y ! Vous avez toute mon approbation.

Shion conduit les deux jeunes gens jusqu'à la sortie avec un sourire large jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- En fait, je dois retourner à la maison de la Vierge pour méditer.

\- Tu vois Mû, quel sens de la responsabilité… N'est elle pas magnifique mon cher Mû ?

\- Heu oui maître. Jim est devenue une élève dévouée.

\- Tu peux toujours revenir quand tu veux toujours ma chère. Ce sera toujours une joie de te recevoir. - et lui donna un baiser affectueux sur le front.

Jim lui rendit un sourire jaune.

\- Au revoir Grand Maître Shion, au revoir Mû. - elle sortit rapidement du temple.

Shion se tourna vers Mû et ferma la porte de la bibliothèque :

\- Ah Mû, tu ne sais pas combien je suis heureux.

\- Moui..est ce bien vous maître ? Puis-je savoir pourquoi…

\- Je suis fier de toi Mû ! Tu m'as toujours rendu plein de fierté ! Jim est brave et belle jeune femme. Très mignonne, une perle rare. - il étreignit Mû en lui donnant des tapes dans le dos.

\- Heu oui maître...je sais cela. Mais à quoi pensez-vous, pourquoi vous dites ça...

\- Ne dis rien, tu n'as pas besoin d'explications. Prends une journée de congé et profites-en pour rendre visite à ton ami Shaka hein. - fit-il en donnant un clin d'oeil à son disciple.

Mû sorti de la bibliothèque encore bouche ouverte et estomaqué de ce qui venait de se passer. Son maître n'avait jamais agi avec lui de cette façon, et paraissait être sur le point d'exploser de joie. Il se téléporta à l'entrée du temple d'Athéna avec l'intention de rejoindre Jim, mais elle déjà avait dépassé la maison des poissons.

Shion s'assit dans le fauteuil dans son salon exhibant encore son sourire satisfait. La matinée avait commencé avec de bonnes nouvelles. Jim et Mû formaient un beau couple, il allait jusqu'à s'imaginer les jolis bébés qu'ils pourraient avoir… Comme une jolie fille avec des cheveux lilas, et un garçon avec des cheveux bruns ondulés et grands yeux verts. Il se voyait bercer les bébés sur ses genoux, ses futurs petits enfants. Oui, il les aimerait comme s'ils s'étaient ses petits-enfants, puisque Mû était comme un fils pour lui. _**« Ça va être merveilleux de voir à nouveau des enfants courir dans ce temple, mais oui… » **_

Il a toujours envié son meilleur ami Dohko. Son disciple Shiryu du Dragon était sur le point de se marier avec Shunrei alors que Mû restait célibataire. Il ne pouvait pas attendre pour informer son ami Dohko de la nouvelle. Il ne sera plus la cible de ses blagues sur son petit Mû. Il a entendu tellement de fois cette vieille Balance se vanter de son chevalier de bronze. L'une une de ses railleries préférées était « à quoi bon être chevalier d'or s'il n'a pas de petite amie ! ».

_\- « __**Jim et Mû ensemble ... ce baiser dans la bibliothèque. Après tant d'années au service Athena, mon disciple bien-aimé Mû sort avec quelqu'un. Que c'est merveilleux**__ ...» _\- se dit-il en ramassant des papiers de son bureau.

\- Tu n'es pas fatigué de torturer ton disciple mon Grand Géant Vert ?

Shion faillit froisser les feuilles qu'il tenait quand il reconnut la voix de l'auteur de cette moquerie.

\- Tu es encore venu prendre du café dans mon salon Dohko ? Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher pour faire ça.

\- Je n'aurais pas eu ce plaisir de te surprendre en train de rêver à voix haute, tu ressembles à un papy gâteux…

\- Tais-toi vieillard ! - le réprimanda Shion - Je n'étais pas en train de rêver, parce que je disais la plus pure vérité. - et envoya une boule de papier à son ami.

Dohko s'esquiva sans enlever la tasse de la bouche.

\- Ne me dis pas que Mû a quelqu'un ?

\- Oui il est avec Jim l'apprentie de Shaka, et elle est belle comme une déesse.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Je suis estomaqué ! - fit Dohko de manière théâtrale - Je pensais que Mû allait finir Tata célibataire.

\- Je les ai vu moi-même qui s'embrassaient dans la bibliothèque, et ce n'était pas un baiser quelconque non ! - se vanta Shion. - C'était un baiser chargé de désir et d'amour ! Un de ceux que tu n'as jamais vu Shiryu donner à Shunrei...

\- Non mais c'est sérieux Shion ? Ou est-ce juste un flirt ?

\- Un flirt ? Comment ça ?

\- Mais mon vieux, tu n'es pas doué pour les relations modernes toi, enfin surtout pour comprendre ton cher petit Mû ! Tu sais bien que de nos jours les jeunes s'embrassent même en étant pas réellement amoureux, comme du badinage, exactement comme ce que tu fais d'ailleurs avec les employées d'Athéna…

\- Et toi alors ? Tu fais la même chose avec des amazones et campagnardes qui croisent ton chemin. Ce n'est pas un flirt, c'est une vraie histoire d'amour, j'en suis sûr ! - fit Shion déjà irrité.

Dohko ricanna.

\- Je paierai bien pour voir ! Flirt ou romance, quoiqu'il en soit laisse le tranquille mon ami. Laisse-le vivre, arrête de jouer au maître hibou.

\- Si je me suis un maître hibou, qu'est-ce tu es Dohko ?

\- Je seulement veux voir mon disciple heureux. Et quand je dis que je paierai pour voir je paierai. Je parie 100 euros que Mû n'est pas avec Jim et qu'il ne s'agit que d'un flirt.

\- Pari tenu. Tu peux dire adieu à tes 100 euros mon cher Dohko…


	5. Téléportation

**Secrets d'Apprentis**

**Auteur : Luna Del Rey, traduction Tiza Gwadess**

Disclaimer : Saint-Seiya appartient à M. Kurumada. Et cette fic appartient à Luna del Rey.

_Notes : Salutation chers lecteurs, après une fin d'année très mouvementée voir chaotique (mon ptit chien sauvagement mordu, un changement d'ordinateur et un déménagement et un break de vacances en France Métropolitaine toute aussi chamboulée n'est ce pas), j'espère que cette nouvelle année 2015 continuera plus calmement et sereinement pour me permettre de continuer de mettre à jour régulièrement la traduction de cette fic et partager de bon pits moment. Merci de votre patience et bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas..._

**.**

**CHAPITRE 5. Téléportation**

Jim rentra en courant dans la maison de Vierge, et alla directement à la cuisine pour boire de l'eau. Elle sentait encore le goût de la bouche de Mû, ses mains tremblaient d'émotion quand elle prit le verre. Ses pensées s'agitaient beaucoup sur la signification de ce baiser. Elle avait déjà eu des expériences amoureuses mais qui avaient toutes échoué, mais là, il s'agissait d'un ami et d'un baiser, elle n'avait jamais embrassé un ami de cette manière. Bien qu'il embrassait excessivement bien elle n'arrivait pas à se savoir si elle avait aimé ou non ce baiser avec Mû ni ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Encore toute confuse sur le moment elle n'avait pas de réponse claire à cette question.

Depuis qu'elle est arrivé au sanctuaire pour devenir une amazone d'Athéna, c'est comme si toutes ces questions avaient disparu de sa vie. Jim ne pensait simplement plus à l'amour, la passion, les relations, tout cela lui semblaient provenir d'une autre vie, ou cela n'avait pas la moindre importance pour sa formation.

_« Est-ce que tous les chevaliers embrassent de cette manière ? »_, se demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle se touchait les lèvres humides. Avant tout elle voyait en Mû un grand ami, le premier chevalier d'or qu'elle connu quand elle est arrivé au sanctuaire, et qui est le plus sympathique à ses yeux jusqu'à présent. Elle se rappela la fois où elle l'a surpris dans son l'atelier de réparation des armures, le torse nu avec les contours doux de ses muscles, ses yeux verts et profonds, sa voix veloutée… _« Ohh Mû est très mignon, et je pourrais tomber amoureuse comme n'importe qui pourrait aussi, bon mais il n'est pas aussi mignon que… »._

\- Un problème Jim ?

Le verre d'eau explosa dans la main de Jim, paniquée quand elle entendit la voix de son maître.

\- _Ha merde !_ \- Murmura-t-elle - Non non aucun maître ! Par contre je vous dois un nouveau verre. Lui répondit-elle en restant sans bouger à regarder sa main coupée et les morceaux de verre tombés sur le sol.

\- Et bien alors je vais envoyer la note à votre télékinésie. - S'empressa de dire Shaka - Venez, allons soigner cette coupure. Vous nettoierez ce gâchis après.

Il la conduisit dans sa salle de bain et commença à nettoyer le sang avec du coton imbibé d'une solution que Jim savait être faite d'herbes médicinales. Ensuite tout en pansant la partie blessée avec une bande de gaze, il lui dit de sa voix calme :

\- Cet accident me rappelle que vous n'êtes pas encore capable de sentir une présence étrangère avec votre cosmos, mais qu'également votre télékinésie nécessite encore plus de travail et d'attention. Mû est chargé de vous donner des leçons pourtant, que faites vous autant avec lui quand vous ne travaillez pas votre télékinésie ?

\- Et ben...c'est que... - fit Jim confusément en se rappelant du baiser. - Mû me donne des cours mais la formation avec Shina me prend aussi toute la journée et heu…

\- Il vous instruit ou alors vous restez bavarder et jouer avec Kiki au lieu pratiquer la télékinésie ?

\- C'est-à-dire maître...oui en fait c'est que je… - fit-elle en baissant les épaules quand elle soupira vaincue. Shaka savait toujours quand elle mentait. - Rooo ok non mais c'est bon on travaille…- fit-elle en soupirant confuse.

Shaka la regardait gravement.

\- Ne croyez pas que ce n'est pas parceque je ne peux pas entendre vos pensées que vous pouvez me duper. La télékinésie ce n'est pas seulement faire flotter des pierres dans l'arène Jim, ou encore déplacer les objets pour se faciliter le quotidien. Et je sais que vous en usez beaucoup pour ça. Je vais avoir une bonne conversation avec Monsieur Mû du Bélier à propos de ses intentions envers vous…

\- Comment quelles intentions ? !

\- Mais ses intentions concernant votre formation évidemment, que voudriez-vous d'autre ? Il a dit qu'il y aiderait, mais jusqu'à présent il n'a fait rien excepté de vous gorger de sucreries, en faisant comme si votre régime alimentaire était à base de sucre…

\- Non mais ça Mû sait que j'adore chocolat et lui aussi mange des bonbons de temps de toute façon, alors parfois... - réagit-elle irritée.

\- ...et ce sont de mauvaises habitudes. - Lui rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sévère. - Il fait ça déjà avec Kiki et maintenant il le fait avec vous. Ce n'est pas bon pour la formation un régime alimentaire négligé de cette façon. Puis changeant de sujet - Et puis d'abord que faites vous ici à cette heure ? Ne deviez-vous pas être dans l'arène avec Shina ?

\- Elle est en mission. Shura et Camus vont la remplacer jusqu'à son retour, mais aujourd'hui ils nous ont informés que la formation commencerait seulement cet après-midi.

\- Hummm… - fit pensivement Shaka - Camus et Shura… _« Et là où est Camus, Milo n__'est pas loin__… »_

\- Écoutez Jim, je ne veux pas vous voir près de Milo. Évitez de vous entraîner avec lui, mais aussi avec Shura, ou alors seulement avec Camus, c'est compris ?

\- Oui mais pourquoi maître… ?

\- Quand vous apprendrez à entendre les pensées vous comprendrez. Pour le moment faites ce je vous dis.

\- Ok. - Acquiesça-t-elle d'un air méfiant.

.

\- **O*oo-oo-OO**-

Après avoir écouté les conseils de son maître elle essaya une petite méditation. Mais elle éprouva beaucoup de difficultés à se concentrer après ce qui était passé dans la bibliothèque. Et maintenant elle avait peur que Shaka découvre qu'elle avait embrassé son meilleur ami. _« Mais __pourquoi ai-je peur qu'il le découvre__ ? Non non mais ce __n'était qu'un __baiser. __Et Mû__ est mon ami après tout__, u__n ami… »._ Quoiqu'elle essayât, elle ne réussissait pas à vider son esprit de ces pensées.

Peu après, elle descendit à l'arène avant l'heure pour s'entraîner car elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard. Puis en préalable à l'entraînement Camus fit une introduction sur la cosmoénergie avec le pouvoir de la glace. Le Français parlait très bien le grec, l'une des principales langues utilisée dans le sanctuaire. Son vocabulaire était impeccable et la voix bien posée mais avec un accent français, qui ne manquait pas de charme aux yeux de Jim. Ce fut ensuite au tour Shura du Capricorne, qui avait un accent espagnol bien plus chargé et passionné, qu'il ponctuait parfois ces phrases de mots d'un parfait espagnol.

Et toutes les filles bavaient d'admiration pour chacun de ses beaux sourires, au contraire du Verseau qui était très sérieux. Shura suscitait l'affection, avec ses blagues et les histoires du temps où les chevaliers d'or s'entraînaient comme apprentis pour leur armure. Et en tant que maître d'Excalibur il fit une introduction sur l'utilisation de la cosmoénergie comme arme tranchante. Une fois finie cette petite conférence, les chevaliers décrétèrent le début des entraînements et demandèrent au élèves de former des binômes pour les combats, tandis qu'ils restèrent à observer et commenter de temps en temps.

Comme d'habitude, Lucy et Jim se choisirent comme partenaires d'entraînement, puisque les deux amies ne se séparaient jamais. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Mû fasse son apparition dans l'arène. Il s'assit au milieu des gradins pour observer l'entraînement. Quand Jim remarqua la présence du chevalier du Bélier, elle en fut distraite et se prit un coup de Lucy qui la fit tomber sur ses fesses. Elle se releva mais finit par prendre un autre coup quand elle vit son maître Shaka s'approcher et qui s'assit à côté de Mû. Les deux hommes discutaient comme ils l'ont toujours fait, et elle finit par penser qu'en ce moment Mû pouvait être en train de parler du baiser à Shaka. Elle se prit encore d'autres coups de Lucy. En réaction, Camus sortit de sa position de spectateur pour changer de place avec Lucy :

\- Bats avec moi maintenant Jim, et ne te distrais pas cette fois. - Dit-il.

\- Je vais essayer. - Répondit-elle en déglutissant sèchement.

Camus fit trois pas de côté et sauta sur l'apprentie qui se préparait à frapper. Jim sauta en arrière et avec l'aide de sa télékinésie, planant au-dessus de la tête du chevalier en lançant une boule d'énergie en contre-attaquant. Camus se défendit en éloignant la boule avec le bras, il lui en retourna une autre boule, mais bien plus rapide que ce que Jim lui avait lancé, et faillit l'atteindre de quelques millimètres.

\- Tu dois toujours regarder ton ennemi dans les yeux ! - lui expliqua Camus - Ne le perds jamais des yeux. - Fit il en indiquant ses yeux avec les doigts tendus.

\- Bien sûr.

Jim resta en position de combat et se concentra. Camus courut dans sa direction avec l'intention de la frapper encore une fois, en lançant cette fois-ci une giclée d'air froid pour la déstabiliser. Jim se protégea en utilisant son cosmos pour le repousser et voulut frapper Camus au ventre, mais celui-ci se défendait aussi rapidement. Mais prévoyant un autre coup, Jim glissa rapidement en arrière en utilisant sa télékinésie plus rapidement hors de portée du chevalier expérimenté. Dès lors l'on pouvait voir un sourire sur les lèvres de Camus :

\- Très bien, c'est bien mieux ainsi. Je vois que tu as quand même un petit peu d'avance dans les entraînements de combat.

\- Tu trouves ? Je t'en suis redevable. - Dit-elle dans un sourire terne.

De haut quelqu'un observait tout :

\- Ce n'est pas facile d'arracher un compliment de maître Camus, tu sais ? - La voix était rauque et familière.

\- Hyoga ! Ça fait combien temps ? - Elle ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir.

\- Hey tu te bats très bien quand même, on n'aurait pas dit qu'il y a pas longtemps que tu viens d'arriver au sanctuaire. - Fit élogieusement le Cygne en lui retournant l'accolade.

D'autres personnes apparurent des qu'ils se séparèrent :

\- Oh si elle était entraînée par moi, elle serait imbattable ! - Fit Milo en sautant de manière triomphale au milieu de l'arène.

\- Toujours à fanfaronner, n'est ce pas scorpion ? - Dit Shura en croisant les bras.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir mon ptit bouc espagnol. - Répondit Milo - Mais je suis plus heureux de voir Jim. Ne le prend pas mal hein, mais elle est bien plus jolie de ce que toi. N'est-ce pas mont ptit pudding ? - En lui donnant un baiser pour Jim qui devint rouge instantanément.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici Milo, à part ameuter tout le monde à cet entraînement ? - demanda Shura de manière irrité.

\- Heu ben Hyoga et moi sommes venus vous inviter pour aller au bistro "PoolBar" après l'entraînement, qu'en pensez-vous les filles ? Camus paye tout !

\- Moi ?!

\- Arrête de faire le difficile, mon ptit français ! Je paye aussi, t'es content ? - Fit Milo en plaçant un bras sur le cou de Camus.

Le français tardait à répondre. Il fusilla Milo du regard.

\- Allons y maître Camus, ça va être super ! Le PoolBar est un environnement agréable et familier… - renchérit Hyoga.

\- Oui bien sur qu'il sera plus agréable avec Milo dans le coin, alors je m'abstiendrai d'y aller donc. - Dit sérieusement Camus.

\- Hey oh roo mais espèce de cube de glace ! - Se plaignit Milo - Tu m'insultes là maintenant ? Mais enfin regarde les filles veulent y aller, n'est-ce pas les filles ? - Finissant sa phrase en faisant un visage de chien perdu.

\- Oui je veux y aller ! Ça va être génial ! - S'anima Lucy - Maître Aphrodite m'a déjà dit beaucoup de bien de ce bar-là un jour à la maison. Je suis sûre qu'il va vouloir y aller aussi…

\- Bien sûr, j'irai ma chère Lucy… - la voix d'Aphrodite s'imposa au milieu des présents. Il entra dans l'arène en marchant élégamment en tenant une rose rouge. - Nous étions venus vous inviter, seulement ces deux-là n'ont pas eu de la patience d'attendre et sont venus en courant. - Indiqua Aphrodite du doigt Milo et Hyoga.

\- Putain l'enfer avec Aphro ! - Se plaignit Masque de Mort à côté du Poisson. - Qui aura la patience de l'attendre pendant qu'il se prépare ? Deux heures pour se coiffer les cheveux en plus de changer trois fois de vêtements ouais, pire que les femmes !

\- Hem seulement toi Masque aura de la patience pour attendre qu'Aphrodite se prépare. Puisque visiblement vous êtes des âmes soeurs de ce coté là hein…hé hé - Ironisa Milo devisant le look de l'italien.

\- On t'a pas sonné l'arthropode de quoi je me mêle ! - Martela l'Italien - Moi là je me suis arrangé pour être présentable devant les filles. - Fit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à Lucy.

\- Mmm… - Lucy se mordait la lèvre inférieure en analysant discrètement le chevalier du Cancer au-dessus de la taille, il était dans une tenue très sexy avec un vêtement qu'elle n'avait jamais vu : chemise noire avec trois boutons stratégiquement ouverts sur son thorax musclé et portait un jean clair très serré.

\- Ça c'est les fringues que Masque de Mort utilise pour aller faire ses analyses d'excréments. - Dit discrètement Shura à Milo qui se reteint de rire.

\- Milo, Masque de morte et Aphrodite ensemble ce n'est jamais une bonne chose… - dit Camus en roulant les yeux.

\- Je n'accepte pas ta réponse cube de glace ! Tu iras ! - Décréta Aphrodite.

\- Ok, mais seulement pour veiller sur les filles. Je suis responsable d'elles en l'absence de Shina et ce n'est pas certainement pas vous qui pourrez en faire de même…

\- Mais j'irai aussi ! - Dit promptement Shura.

Lucy fit quelques petits sauts et tira la main de Jim :

\- On y va, allons nous préparer et se faire une beauté !

Les filles se retournèrent vers Shaka et Mû.

\- Où pensez-vous aller comme ça vous deux ? - Demanda Shaka.

\- Au PoolBar avec Camus et les autres maître… - Dit prudemment Jim.

\- Ho évidement ce n'est pas la réincarnation de cet ennuyeux Bouddha qui accorderait un peu de temps libre à son élève. - Rajouta Aphrodite. - Allons Shaka ce n'est rien de plus qu'un peu de divertissement après tout ces jours d'entraînements, et en outre…

\- Mmm je pourrais l'y autoriser parceque tu y vas aussi, Aphrodite. - Le coupa Shaka - Je n'aurai pas à être là pour surveiller mon élève de ces coureurs.

Milo, Shura, Masque de mort et Hyoga grimacèrent d'indignation pour Shaka. Camus réagit au commentaire :

\- Ne nous mets pas tous au même niveau, Shaka. N'as tu pas confiance en ton élève ? Jim n'est pas une enfant.

\- Hé bé oui hein ! - Rajouta Jim en croisant les bras et en fermant son expression. - Je sais m'occuper des moi, quand même !

\- Et moi je dis que non vous ne savez pas. - Rétorqua Shaka - Parcequ'avec ceux-là, il faut être prudent. Ne vous ai-je pas déjà dit de rester loin de Milo et Shura ?

\- Hoo mais toi et ta sainte intransigeance, Shaka ! Tu exagères. - Fit Mû - Que veux-tu de plus ? Elles vont seulement au bar qui n'est pas si loin. Et je peux y aller aussi, et veiller sur Jim. Camus et moi nous serons sobres, je te garantis qu'il ne se passera rien qui ne soit pas sous contrôle.

\- Allez maître, laissez-moi… - implora Jim en dévisageant Shaka.

Il céda pour ne pas risquer de casser la bonne connivence avec son élève qu'il venait d'acquérir après de grands efforts.

\- Oui bon je vous y autorise, mais seulement parce que Mû y va aussi. Par contre attendez une minute, comment prétendez vous sortir du sanctuaire si ce n'est pas pris sur les jours de congés selon les règles ?

\- Hum… congés, selon les règles ? Des règles faites par une déesse vierge, et que sait une vierge sur les douleurs et les servitudes de l'humanité ? Dites moi, rien! Et puis maintenant notre déesse ne peut plus être appelée de vierge maintenant, alors les règles. - Fit narquoisement Aphrodite.

\- Quoi ? Plus vierge ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? - Fit Shura scandalisé.

\- Hooo, le fidèle bouc est toujours dernier à savoir les choses par ici. - Fit Masque de mort en plaçant ses mains derrière la tête.

\- Hum c'est cela même tu as bien entendu mon cher Shourizo, notre jeune déesse à déjà fait ses débuts...- Répondit Aphrodite.

\- Mais comment c'est arrivé ? Elle n'est pas encore majeure ! - Fit Shura en prenant sa tête dans ses mains l'air incrédule.

\- Pas loin mais et alors ? Mature oui, mais quant à moi j'ai juste un doute sur le responsable de ses débuts. Parcequ'il y en a quand même trois que j'estime qui auraient pu en profiter : Seiya, Aioros et Saga. Fit aussitôt Milo, pour rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

\- Comment ça Saga ? Non je n'y crois pas… - dit Shura, perplexe. - D'où te vient cette idée, de ce pervers médisant d'Aphrodite bien sûr !

\- Saga oui ! Et pourquoi pas, répéta le Poisson avec fermeté - D'ailleurs je parie que c'est la raison pour laquelle il fait autant de visites au temple d'Athéna. D'autant que j'ai entendu ce que disent les servantes qui font la queue pour nettoyer la maison des Gémeaux, mon cher. Ils n'ont qu'à claquer des doigts pour que l'une ou l'autre tombe dans leur lit, et pas seulement les servantes, on parle d'amazones, d'apprenties mais aussi d'une certaine déesse de la sagesse aussi… Et Saga ne serait pas loin rien derrière son frère quand il s'agit de bagatelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes pathétiques... - dit Camus en secouant la tête tandis que Hyoga ricanait discrètement.

En fait il déjà avait vu Seiya flirtant avec Saori plus d'une fois. Il savait que son compagnon était le candidat plus que probable pour la déesse, mais il ne dit rien préférant rire des commérages des Ors. Les deux filles se regardaient et se retenaient de rire, comme Mû. Une seule personne n'aimait pas cette conversation.

\- Mû et Camus, pouvez-vous me faire une grande faveur ? - Demanda Shaka - Couvrez les oreilles de Jim et de Lucy ! Et enlevez vos mains seulement quand je finirai de parler.

\- Maître pourquoi faire ça maintenant ? - Demanda Jim qui ne comprenait pas la demande de son maître.

Tandis que Shaka marchait jusqu'à eux, Mû se plaça derrière Jim et lui couvrit les oreilles, Camus fit de même avec Lucy. Et Shaka s'écria fortement :

\- **Maintenant écoutez moi bande de commère**s ! - Tout les chevaliers impliqués dans cette conversation salace se tournèrent vers Shaka. Et la Vierge continua à crier : - **Athéna n'est ni une libertine ni une femme facile, pour qui vous prenez vous ? Je ne vous permet pas de parler d'elle ainsi ou même de le suggérer ! J'attends du respect et de la discrétion de votre part ! Je vous conseille d'arrêter de parler ainsi d'elle et de ces choses, ou vous aurez à choisir l'un des six enfers où j'y enverrai quelque chose de beaucoup plus précieux que vos cinq sens ! Espèces de chevaliers sans vergogne à la manque que vous êtes ! … … … !** \- Hurla-t-il suivi d'une série de jurons ponctués de mouvements menaçants avec son rosaire de cent huit perles devant des chevaliers le visage pétrifié de peur.

Une fois finit de parler, il respira à fond, il passa les mains dans ses cheveux blonds et fit signe à Mû et Camus pour qu'ils enlèvent leurs mains des oreilles des élèves.

\- J'espère avoir été clair, chevaliers d'or. - Dit-il se retournant vers eux avec un ton de voix calme.

\- Oui Shaka ! Clair comme de l'eau. - répondirent les chevaliers à l'unisson.

\- Merveilleux alors ! - Shaka marcha jusqu'à Jim, prit affectueusement son menton et lui dit : - Amusez-vous ma chère élève, revenez avant minuit et pas de boissons alcoolisées.

Sur ce il lui donna un baiser sur le front et partit de l'arène d'entraînement. Complètement stupéfiée, Jim était restée avec les yeux grand ouverts clignotant à plusieurs reprises. Même avec les oreilles recouvertes par Mû, elle avait entendu une partie des jurons, choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé sortir de la sainte bouche de son maître. Derrière elle, Mû aussi était complètement pâle et les yeux grand ouverts. Lucy voulait parler, mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, tant elle paraissait terrifiée tandis que Camus regardait les chevaliers avec une expression ironique qui disait "vous l'avez cherché, bien fait pour vous !".

\- Heu bon les gars, on se réveille hein ! - S'exclama Aphrodite en rappelant l'attention de tous. Vous allez continuer à trembler devant un petit accès de colère de notre Barbie en armure ?

.

\- **O*oo-oo-OO**-

Le groupe remonta vers leurs maisons respectives pour se préparer. Milo, Masque de Mort et Hyoga eux allèrent patienter à la maison du Bélier. Aphrodite aida Lucy à se préparer dans la maison des Poissons, en décrétant que sa disciple ne quittera pas sa maison avant d'être passée sous le peigne des Poissons. Jim trouva son maître en train de méditer dans sa fleur de lotus et préféra ne pas le déranger. Elle alla directement dans sa chambre et après un bain relaxant s'habilla pour sa première sortie depuis le début de sa formation au sanctuaire. Elle portait un jean foncé serré avec de grandes bottes sans talons ainsi qu'une chemise à manches longues remontées, et qui laissait entrevoir ses un peu ses épaules. Elle joua avec sa chaîne en argent où était attaché un pendentif libellule, en prenant soin qu'il soit à la fois visible et discret dans son léger décolleté. Elle se coiffa les cheveux sur le côté, en laissant une frange cacher partiellement son oeil gauche. Son maquillage était léger avec du mascara pour accentuer ses cils et relever ses yeux marron. Elle se mit un peu de parfum fruité et sortit de la chambre.

Avant de partir elle regarda son maître qui méditait tranquillement avec une énorme envie de l'appeler pour l'inviter à sortir aussi, ou au moins pour qu'il la voit toute apprêtée, mais préféra encore une fois ne pas le déranger. Elle se dirigea en direction de la sortie de la maison de Vierge.

\- Vous êtes jolie Jim.

Elle sentit ses joues chauffer dès qu'elle entendit la voix familière de son maître rompre le silence de la maison. Elle se retourna en espérant du coup qu'il avait les yeux ouverts, mais ils étaient fermés.

\- Merci maître. Mais comment le savez-vous ? Avez vous ouvert les yeux hasard pour me regarder ?

\- Non, je le sais par votre odeur.

\- Hum… - murmura-t-elle abattue - Vous n'aimeriez pas venir avec m…

\- Non.

\- Ok. Alors au revoir maître.

Elle descendit les escaliers, un peu déçue ne pas avoir vu les yeux de son maître ouverts, mais très heureuse d'avoir été complimentée ainsi pour la première fois. Cela lui fut difficile de rester les pieds sur le sol tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers vers la maison de Bélier, encore sous le coup de l'émotion de cette phrase "Vous êtes jolie Jim", elle sentait comme une énorme envie de flotter. Et se dit que si n'avait pas acquis un peu de contrôle sur sa télékinésie, elle flotterait très certainement comme un ballon incontrôlable.

Elle arriva à la maison du Bélier, sans se rendre compte du sourire d'enfant qui vient d'avoir un jouet des mains du Père Noël qu'elle arborait. Quelques regards interrogatifs se dirigèrent vers elle :

\- Quoi il y a un problème ? Vous ne m'avez jamais vu ou quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

\- Mon ptit pudding ! Comment tu me chamboules mon coeur ! - Lui dit Milo espièglement.

\- Rrrr Milo, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler ptit pudding ! - Murmura-t-elle.

\- T'es mignonne _ragazza__1__… _\- Fit Masque de Mort affalé dans le sofa. - Mais je préfère les femmes avec des courbes, comme ton amie…

\- Je t'ai rien demandé le crustacé ! - S'irrita-t-elle puis alla s'asseoir avec Mû et Shura.

Quarante minutes plus tard arrivèrent Lucy et Aphrodite. Tout le monde s'arrêta pour admirer la beauté de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui exhalaient la même odeur de roses que son maître. Elle portait une robe courte de couleur rose pale avec des voiles sur les bretelles, et portait des sandales à talon argentées. Son maquillage plein de luminosité lui donnait un air de fée délicate. Masque de Mort faillit lui sauter dessus mais se ravisa avec la présence d'Aphrodite.

\- Enfin vous voilà ! - Fit Camus en se levant - Allons y avant que je change d'avis pour rentrer chez moi.

Masque de Mort poussa Milo et offrit son bras à Lucy. La jeune femme accepta en souriant, ils se levèrent suivirent Camus, Hyoga, Mû, Jim et Shura.

\- Je t'ai à l'oeil le crabe. - Informa Aphrodite.

L'établissement du PoolBar était dans la banlieue nord-est du Sanctuaire. Ce n'était pas très loin des douze maisons, mais il fallait de passer par un petit chemin pour arriver jusqu'à l'établissement. C'était le principal point de rencontre des défenseurs d'Athena et des habitants du Sanctuaire. Il offrait de la bonne nourriture, disposait de tables de billard américain, diffusait de la musique live et proposait toutes sortes de boissons de plusieurs pays, étant donné que leurs principaux clients étaient en majorité des étrangers venant des quatre coins du monde. L'établissement n'était pas très grand et toute la partie avant était occupée par des petites tables pendant les nuits de grandes occasions.

Les filles s'assirent au bar, et les garçons occupèrent bientôt une table de billard et débutèrent un petit tournoi. D'autres chevaliers et Amazones étaient également là à boire et à s'amuser. Marin et Aiolia étaient assis sur une table en tête à tête. Hyoga fit une paire avec son maître Camus contre Masque de Mort et Milo, tandis que Mû buvait un soda en observant ses amis et s'improvisant un peu en juge-arbitre de la partie. Shura quant à lui aussitôt arrivé reconnut une amazone et alla discuter avec elle dans un coin éloigné et sombre du bar. Le propriétaire du bar vint bientôt à la rencontre de ses illustres clients :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voudrez consommer ce soir chers amis ?

\- Mister Poolo, ma vieille canaille ! - Commença Aphrodite. - Ça fait longtemps ! Connais-tu mon élève ? Elle s'appelle Lucy.

\- Très enchanté, bienvenue ! - Répondit-il.

\- Et elle, c'est Jim, l'élève de ce casse-bonbon de Shaka. - Continua Aphrodite.

\- Ne parle pas ainsi de mon maître, Aphrodite. - Répondit Jim - Enchantée Poolo. - En souriant au grand homme derrière le comptoir.

Poolo rigola.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Soyez tous les bienvenus. Alors que voulez-vous boire ?

-_ Smirnoff Ice _pour commencer, s'il vous plaît. - Choisi Lucy.

\- Je voudrais un soda. Je suis un peu fatiguée pour boire de l'alcool. - Fit Jim à son tour.

\- Non mais aurais tu peur de rentrer ivre et que ton maître t'expédie dans l'un des six enfers ? Ça prouve bien que Shaka est vraiment d'un ringard ennuyeux non ? - Fit Aphrodite en plaisantant. - Tu peux boire Lucy, mais avec modération.

\- Merci mon beau maître. - Fit Lucy en étreignant le cou d'Aphrodite et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- De rien ma petite poupée. Je vais aller regarder les chevaliers qui jouent là. - Fit-il puis il alla en direction la table de billard où jouaient ses compagnons.

Lucy l'accompagna du regard.

\- Mon maître est tellement génial, il me traite si bien…

\- Tu as de la chance, Lucy.

\- Masque de Mort est très élégant, tu ne trouves pas Jim ?

\- Hum oui c'est ton genre en fait hein ma chère.

\- Mais il est parfois brusque, tu sais… - Soupira-t-elle en sourcillant des yeux.

\- Attend, quoi il y a déjà eu quelque-chose entre vous ? Racontes moi tout ! Tu as péché Masque de Mort toi hein ?

\- Non ! En fait c'est plutôt lui qui m'a pêché. Il m'a roulé une pelle, c'était dans le jardin de mon maître. Il m'a surprise. Quand je l'ai vu il m'a vite attirée et bloquée dans ses bras forts et musclés… Tu n'as pas idée à quel point cet Italien est chaud ma chérie, quel baiser… - Fit la Suissesse en s'éventant en secouant la main.

\- Tout ce que tu aimes quoi n'est ce pas ma puce…

\- Ouais j'ai un faible pour les hommes rudes, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. Mais je suis morte de peur à l'idée que mon maître découvre que je suis attirée par son ami. Je ne voudrais pas créer de tensions entre eux tu sais ?

\- Je comprends. Mieux vaut faire attention alors.

\- Et qu'en est-il de cet agneau de Mû. Tu ne vas me dire que tu ne l'a pas remarqué lui ?

\- C'est vrai, impossible ne pas remarquer et succomber au charme de ce Lémurien …

Les deux jeunes femmes ricanèrent. Et Jim raconta le baiser dans la bibliothèque à son amie qui écouta l'histoire avec plus le plus grand intérêt.

\- Et après vous n'avez pas reparlé de ça ?

\- Non. Mû est un ami. Je ne sais si je pourrais penser à quelque chose de plus avec lui. Mais je me sentais très ...bizarre quand on s'est embrassé...

\- Ben je pense qu'il est temps de vous parler, il vient par ici… - Lucy descendit rapidement du petit tabouret. - Je vais rester avec mon maître et vous laisser vous entre vous…

Mû s'assit à côté de Jim en souriant et s'appuya sur un coude lançant la conversation :

\- Ces cacahuètes vertes sont les meilleures.

\- Moi aussi je trouve.

\- Il faut qu'on parle sur ce s'est passé dans la bibliothèque.

\- Oh oui… sauf que je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Pour ma part je peux dire que ce n'était pas mauvais, et pour toi ? - Voulu savoir Mû en remarquant le malaise de la jeune femme.

\- Pareil, pas mal, mais…

\- Mais…

\- Mû nous sommes amis. Des amis ne s'embrassent pas de cette façon, c'est un peu bizarre...je ne sais pas expliquer.

\- Hum… Au fond moi aussi je me suis senti bizarre, parce que tu es mon élève. - Murmura-t-il. Le Lémurien était un peu déçu mais choisit de ne pas le montrer.

\- Je pense que je me suis précipité, je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser…

\- Mais c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé. - La coupa Mû. - En vérité j'en avais envie depuis quelque temps déjà. Mais nous n'avons pas besoin nous excuser l'un et l'autre à cause d'un baiser. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal avec ça, ni que notre relation change. Tu es très importante pour moi… - Il percevait bien qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui et détestant le fait ne pas pouvoir entendre ses pensées, il aurait voulu le savoir avant.

\- Tu es aussi très important pour moi, et également mon second maître préféré. - Elle lui sourit et s'éloigna en remettant en place un mèche de ses cheveux des lilas qui lui cachait les yeux.

\- Tu es aussi mon second élève préféré.

Leur attention fut déviée par des cris à la partie de billard :

\- Maître Camus et moi nous sommes imbattables ! - S'exclama Hyoga en provoquant Milo et Masque de mort après avoir gagné.

\- Je réclame une revanche ! - Cria Masque de Mort.

\- Et maintenant même ! Moi je le gagnerai ton cube de glace ! - Rajouta Milo.

\- Comme tu veux Scorpion, fais attention à ne pas perdre encore une fois. - Fit Camus d'un ton sarcastique.

Ils recommencèrent le jeu sous les paris de leurs amis. Jim et Mû parièrent sur Camus et Hyoga. Aphrodite, Lucy puis Shura, qui était arrivé en étreignant une belle basanée, parièrent sur Milo et Masque de Mort. Après beaucoup de provocation Milo et Masque de Mort, remportèrent le jeu et célébrèrent leur victoire saluée par les cris de leur amis.

\- J'ai gagné _amore mio(__2)__,_ je veux mon baiser de la victoire. - fit Masque de Mort, puis il étreignit Lucy en voulant l'embrasser, mais celle-ci le repoussa promptement.

\- Doucement là Masque ! Si tu l'avais emporté devant un dieu, là je t'embrasserais.

\- Arrête de courir après mon élève, Carlo. - Se plaignit Aphrodite.

\- Ha mais c'est de ta grand-mère le Carlo dont tu parles Aphro ?

\- Dis, je ne mérite pas un câlin moi mon ptit pudding ? - Milo surpris Jim en l'étreignant par-derrière et en appuyant sa tête sur ses épaules.

L'élève rougit instantanément. Mû l'a sauva en touchant son épaule et la téléportant loin du scorpion.

\- Hein mais yeuuhh ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça Mû ? - Demanda Milo confus. - En fait tu es pire que Shaka tu sais ?

\- Je ne suis pas Shaka mais je suis à son service. - Répondit Mû.

Tous rièrent de Milo.

\- _Pobre de ti Escorpión(__3)__ !_ \- S'amusa Shura.

\- Tu ne devrais pas plutôt aller protéger ta « Sainte » Athéna du grand Seiya, cher bouc fidèle ? - Lui assena Milo.

\- Ne me dis pas ça Milo, je ne me suis pas encore remis de cette révélation… - fit Shura l'air abattu.

\- Hé ho vous n'êtes que des saints machos ! - Intervint Jim. - Athéna est un être humain comme nous et a aussi le droit d'aimer, flirter et avoir des relations sexuelles, c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Jim a raison. - Renchérit Aphrodite. - En fait Athéna peut prendre qui elle veut dans son lit personne n'a rien à y redire. Notre fonction est de la protéger pas de la juger. Je me repentis de ce qui j'ai dit dans l'arène.

Les chevaliers se firent silencieux, même si le flirt d'Athéna ne les satisfaisait pas du tout, ils finirent par accepter ces arguments.

.

\- **O*oo-oo-OO**-

Quand la soirée fut finie, Mû ramena Jim avant minuit, conformément à ce voulait Shaka. Après leur conversation dans le bar, il eut finalement la certitude que de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était plus de l'amitié qu'une quelconque passion amoureuse. Il voulait la protéger et l'enseigner à être forte. Il conclut que le sentiment de protection s'est confondu avec une possible attraction physique et a causé tout celui mal entendu. Mais c'est surtout son pouvoir télékinétique l'impressionnait beaucoup. _«__ Serait__-__ce donc cela __qui __m'a attiré ? »_, bizarre, il y réfléchissait tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers en direction de son temple, _« ce genre de __télékinésie__ est __plutôt__ un pouvoir caractéristique des Lémuriens… Justement __serait-ce pour ça que maître Shion s'interroge sur sa lignée ancestrale, se pourrait-il qu'elle ait un lien avec __notre peuple ? De toute façon, si elle est dûment entraînée elle sera un adversaire très dangereux… »_. Il se retourna vers la maison de la Vierge et pensa finalement : _« __Occupe-toi bien __d'elle Shaka __tu peux __compte__r sur moi en cas de besoin__. »_

\- **O*oo-oo-OO**-

Le lendemain, Jim décida de se réveiller après avoir dormi tard dans la nuit précédente. Son expression rappelait celle d'un zombi en prenant son café du matin. 10 minutes plus tard, Shaka apparut dans la cuisine avec un air déterminé.

\- Bonjour chère élève ! Finissez de manger et aillez vous préparer, nous allons nous entraîner ensemble aujourd'hui.

\- Sérieux maître ? Trop bien ! _« ou encore un prétexte pour me disputer pour être sortie hier ? »_, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à cette possibilité.

Elle finit de manger rapidement et couru à sa chambre. Elle mit son uniforme d'entraînement et alla dans le grand salon de la maison de Vierge. Son maître l'attendait déjà. Son coeur s'emballa quand elle le vit. Shaka ne portait pas son habituel habit de moine, il portait un pantalon survêtement noir et un débardeur blanc, ressemblant à un homme normal qui allait une salle de gym pour faire du sport. Jim accrochât du regard les jambes galbées du maître que révélait le pantalon, _« pourquoi tu __t__'habilles pas toujours c__omme ça __maître… »_, puis chassant ses pensées malsaines elle lui demanda :

\- Je ne vais pas m'entraîner dans l'arène aujourd'hui, maître ?

\- Bien sur que vous irez mais avant je veux vous apprendre quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ? Vous aller m'enseigner le Trésor du Ciel ?

\- Non, ma chère.

\- C'est quoi alors ?

\- La Téléportation.

\- Ha ouais sérieusement ? ! Hoo ba ! Je vais pouvoir m'affranchir des escaliers des douze maisons ! J'ai toujours envié Kiki de savoir faire ça.

\- Je vous rappelle que la téléportation ne doit pas être utilisée pour des choses futiles comme économiser du temps pour monter et descendre les douze maisons. Même parce que cette habilité ici est complètement inutile à cause de la barrière formée par la cosmoénergie d'Athéna. Ce serait trop facile de passer par les douze maisons et d'attaquer notre déesse en utilisant cette technique si il n'y avait pas cette barrière qui est ici depuis les temps mythologiques.

\- Je sais. - Fit Jim d'un ton boudeur.

\- Commençons. Donc vous pouvez peut-être déjà en apprendre le principe, et même y arriver, étant donné que vous commencez à bien gérer votre cosmos à travers la méditation et que vous avez démontré votre étonnante capacité à apprendre plusieurs techniques de combat plus rapidement que la normale, ce qui me réjouit beaucoup d'ailleurs. - Fit Shaka en soulevant un doigt. - Allons-y : vous devez concentrer votre cosmos en un point précis de la Terre, où vous êtes maintenant. Ne vous distrayez pas, ne bougez pas et fermez les yeux. Imaginez-vous immobile à l'endroit précis où vous êtes dans la maison de la Vierge. Maintenant visualisez un autre point de la Terre, par exemple concentrez-vous sur la fleur de lotus que j'utilise pour méditer. Et par la force de la pensée projetez votre cosmos pour aller près de la fleur et qu'après vous bougez votre corps pour aller là. Quand vous sentirez que votre cosmos s'élever, ouvrez les yeux et expirez. Pas besoin de vous presser.

Elle fit tout comme il lui a expliqué. Elle inspira à fond et se concentra, en se représentant bien chaque étape dans son imagination. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était à cinq mètres de la fleur de lotus. Elle regarda le maître d'un air déçu :

\- Presque ça.

\- Oui il s'en est fallu de peu, mais c'est très bien pour une première tentative en fait. Dans ce cas nous allons augmenter le degré de difficulté…

Puis Shaka lança une boule d'énergie en direction de Jim qui sauta comme un éclair pour éviter la boule.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?! J'aurais pu mourir ! - Cria l'apprentie.

\- Mais non vous étiez censée vous téléporter et pas sauter. Préparez-vous et maintenant faites le bien.

Et son maître lança une autre boule d'énergie plus rapide et Jim esquiva sauta encore une fois. Elle avait à peine le temps de penser quoi faire que les boules s'entrechoquèrent contre les murs et les colonnes de la maison en faisant des trous et des fissures.

\- Allons Jim ! Si vous ne vous téléportez pas vous serez touchée. - Fit la Vierge en essayant de la stimuler.

Shaka se déplaçait très rapidement au désespoir de l'apprentie et ne montrait aucune intention d'arrêter ses attaques. Soudain il mit ses mains dans un coté latéral du corps, comme s'il se préparait à lancer un Hadouken(3), en concentrant son cosmos jusqu'à former une énorme boule croissante d'énergie. Jim vit son maître lancer la gigantesque boule dans sa direction, et en fut terrifiée à son approche. Elle ferma les yeux et se protégea la tête en craignant le pire, elle n'avait pas d'endroit où fuir, la boule était en train de croître dans toute la maison. « C'est maintenant ou jamais… », pensa-t-elle en concentrant son cosmos pour se téléporter. Elle ouvrit les yeux et à sa surprise elle était de l'autre côté en face de l'entrée de la maison de Vierge, bien derrière Shaka. Sauvée.

\- Si vous aviez tardé vous seriez morte. Dit Shaka en se retournant vers elle.

Les jambes de Jim chancelèrent, et elle tomba à genoux sur le sol. Son coeur battait très vite. Shaka vit son élève pâle comme un linge, il s'abaissa pour la consoler. À ce moment là il pensait qu'il avait certainement exagéré, cependant il estimait qu'il n'avait pas réellement eu d'alternative pour la stimuler, il voulait la voir progresser et devenir forte. Il aurait à la mettre dans des situations de danger comme celle-là et espérait qu'elle puisse dépasser ses limites.

\- N'ayez pas peur. - Dit-il d'un ton amical. - En réalité je ne ferai jamais rien pour vous blesser. Si vous voulez vous reposer un peu je comprendrai, nous pourrons recommencer plus tard…

Sa réponse le surpris :

\- Non maître ! Je veux continuer. - La peur sur son visage avait cédé la place à la détermination.

\- Très bien alors.

L'entraînement recommença. Jim faillit encore être touchée par quelques boules d'énergie, mais elle courait bien. Elle put se téléporter quelques fois avec succès sans que ce soit à la dernière seconde. Shaka fut satisfait de cette séance. Son élève avait progressé comme il voulait. Certes elle bougeait rapidement, sautait au moment voulu, et se mettait vite à l'abri, mais elle manquait encore un peu d'assurance et de force dans ses coups. Il s'étonna quand il l'a vu se téléporter et réapparaître devant lui en lui appliquant un coup au visage. S'il ne s'était pas défendu avec la main à la vitesse de la lumière il aurait été touché. D'autant que ce n'était pas un coup de chance, car moment où il se défendit, il perçu que Jim avait calculé tout son assaut, malgré l'impulsivité qui la caractérise. La téléportation n'était pas nécessaire tout le temps, mais elle en avait appris de bonnes bases, pour un début c'était déjà énorme comparé au commun des mortels et autres apprentis sans pouvoirs.

\- Bien nous avons fini pour aujourd'hui, Jim. - décréta-t-il. - Vous pouvez aller dans l'arène pour votre entraînement habituel avec les autres.

\- Déjà maître ? J'ai adoré m'entraîner à la téléportation.

\- Vous avez été très bien. Mais je vous préviens : encore une fois vous ne devez pas utiliser cette technique n'importe comment, car sinon vous pouvez avoir des problèmes. Pas de téléportation en des lieux éloignés car vous pouvez risquer de ne pas pouvoir revenir et être perdue pour le Sanctuaire. Je vous recommande aussi de pas l'utiliser dans les combats rapprochés. Et quand vous rentrez à la maison la nuit vous devrez pratiquer la méditation avant et après la pratique.

\- Compris.

\- Vous pratiquerez seulement avec moi et avec Mû aux alentours, d'accord ? Ainsi si quelque chose se passe mal, nous pourrons vous aider.

\- Oui oui maître. - Elle était si heureuse d'avoir appris la téléportation qu'elle avait envie de sauter au cou de son maître et le couvrir son beau visage de baisers.

\- Bien. Maintenant, allez-y. Dites à Camus et à Shura que vous avez été retardée à cause de moi. Ils comprendront.

Ils se dirent au revoir et Jim partit pour l'arène.

\- **O*oo-oo-OO**-

Elle n'avait jamais descendu les escaliers des douze maisons pour l'arène de façon aussi joyeuse. Elle mourrait d'envie d'essayer ses nouvelles capacités à l'entraînement. Elle oublia toutes les recommandations de Shaka en quelques secondes. Désormais ces escaliers infinis ne seraient plus une source de fatigue ce qui serait donc un avantage par rapport à ses collègues d'entraînement. Elle économiserait beaucoup de temps durant toute sa vie si elle utilisait la téléportation pour que jamais plus elle n'ait à s'inquiéter d'arriver en retard à des rendez-vous, plus d'autobus, métro, ou avion, pouvoir aller partout dans le monde en quelques secondes. Mais vraiment surtout ce qui était mieux c'est de bientôt ne plus avoir à monter ou descendre ces escaliers infinis des douze maisons du zodiaque. _« Il faut que je leur dise à Lucy et Mû pour ma merveilleuse nouvelle technique »__._ Elle était si joyeuse, qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel moment elle arriva à la maison du Bélier.

\- Je vais faire une surprise à Kiki et Mû… - Et elle entra dans la première maison du zodiaque en utilisant sa téléportation tout juste acquise. Seulement un mauvais calcul et elle apparut dans la salle de bain de la maison de Bélier où le propriétaire prenait bain avec son bonnet et tétait tout nu.

\- Par Zeus, comment es-tu entrée ici, Jim ?! - S'exclama Mû qui s'enroula dans les rideaux en plastique de la baignoire.

\- Mille excuses, je voulais juste… - Et s'interrompant - _« q__uel __beau ptit c__… __» _Pardon, pardon ! J'ai rien vu, j'ai rien vu ! Elle se couvrit les yeux et tourna le dos au chevalier nu. - Je viens d'apprendre la technique de téléportation et j'avais très envie de te montrer, c'est pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

\- Bien mais qu'est-ce que t'attends pour te téléporter hors d'ici hein ?

\- Oui pardon Mû, pardon ! Une seconde _« co__ncentre-toi ma fille, vas-y! »_ \- Elle ferma les yeux avec force et sortit de la salle de bain de Mû de la même manière qu'elle y entra. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle rajouta à nouveau : - Encore milles pardons Mû, je ne voulais pas…

\- Ça va, ça va ! - Répondit Mû, pas encore remis de ce choc, mais soulagé par le départ de la jeune femme dans sa salle de bain - Va t'entraîner on en parlera après. _« Non mais__ p__ourquoi __ça m'arrive à__ moi ça ? Donne moi la force __Athéna »_, conjura-il en pensée.

.

\- **O*oo-oo-OO**-

Jim sortit en courant aussi rapidement qu'elle pouvait en direction de l'arène de formation des apprentis, n'ayant plus le courage d'utiliser son pouvoir encore une fois. Elle batailla pour éloigner l'image du chevalier du Bélier dans la salle bain de son esprit, _« roo là là le cul tout lisse et rebondi, … malheureusement j'ai pas vu devant… attend non justement encore heureux ! »_. Tout le monde dans l'arène la regarda quand elle arriva en retard essoufflée et rouge. Shura n'appréciait pas :

\- C'est à cette heure ci que tu arrives Jim ?

\- Pardon maître Shura, c'est que j'étais en train d'apprendre la technique de téléportation avec maître Shaka et…

\- Tu t'entraînes à la téléportation, oui je vois… Alors pourquoi tu ne l'a utilisé pour arriver ici à l'heure ? Plus d'excuses, va t'entraîner.

Shura était toujours gentil avec les apprentis, mais très rigoureux pendant les formations. Pendant la pause, Jim raconta l'incident dans la première maison à Lucy et celle-ci se tordait de rire :

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi Lucy! C'est pas juste ça aurait pu t'arriver non ?

\- Excuse-moi, Jim. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher, c'est que c'est trop marrant là ton aventure… - la Suissesse continua de rire.

\- Ouais ok... bon c'est vrai c'est drôle quand même.

Les deux finirent par rire ensemble de la situation.

À la fin de l'entraînement, elle retourna à la maison presque morte de fatigue. Elle restait effrayé à l'idée d'utiliser la téléportation d'une mauvaise manière, comme apparaître à l'intérieur du hammam du sanctuaire ou au milieu d'un chenil plein de pit bulls furieux. Elle n'avait pas le courage de raconter l'incident de la salle de bain du Bélier à son Maître, sinon tout juste la force de vouloir se traîner jusqu'à sa chambre pour y passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle se figea quand elle vit Mû qui discutait avec Shaka dans le salon. _« Oo __je suis sur qu'ils parlent de moi__ »_, pensa-t-elle en grognant et prévoyant prochaine réprimande de Shaka pour avoir utilisé sa téléportation inconsidérément sans préparation. Elle se faufila dans les ombres les colonnes de la maison pour ne pas être vue des chevaliers, et entra dans sa chambres'effondrant sur son lit, _« Dieu m__erci__, ils ne m__'ont pas vu__… »._

Elle se sentit soulagée quand à tout à coup :

\- Jim, je sais que vous êtes rentrée. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes cachée ? - S'écria Shaka depuis le salon.

\- Heu mais non c'est rien maître, pourquoi me cacherais-je ? - Répondit-elle depuis sa chambre en soulevant la tête de l'oreiller.

Impossible d'envisager croiser Mû après l'avoir vu nu.

\- Laisse-la Shaka, elle doit être fatiguée de son entraînement. - Fit Mû en diversion, soupçonnant la raison de cette arrivée furtive dans la maison de Vierge.

\- Hmmm… - Fit Shaka se grattant le menton. - Je lui ai dispensé les premières leçons de téléportation aujourd'hui.

\- Ha bon ?

\- Oui. Jusque-là elle s'en est bien sortie.

\- Et ben ! - Puis Mû laissé un rire s'échapper quand il se rappela toute la scène de l'apprentie dans sa salle de bain.

\- Pourquoi ris-tu, mouton ? - Fit le chevalier de Vierge surpris.

\- Non mais pour rien Shaka, rien…

.

\- **O*oo-oo-OO**-

Le lendemain, elle essaya de se comporter comme si rien ne s'était passé. Shaka n'ayant pas abordé le sujet, elle en conclut que Mû n'avait pipé mot. Car si c'était le cas elle en aurait certainement pris pour son grade par son maître. _« __I__l __ne raterait pas l'occasion __me __sermonner__ et d__'en faire une __montagne s__'__il savait quelque chose »_, pensa-elle sen soupirant. Elle estima qu'elle ferait mieux d'éviter de s'arrêter à la maison de Bélier pour quelques jours à venir. Elle se sentait encore toute honteuse de ce qu'elle avait fait, de sorte que le lendemain, après avoir été directement à l'entraînement puis quand elle rentra en fin d'après-midi, elle remercia soulagée Mû ne pas avoir été présent dans la maison du Bélier ni celle de la Vierge à discuter avec son maître.

Pendant le dîner, Jim se sentait groggy. Sa tête pesait lourd et son corps était mou. Shaka trouva étrange le manque d'entrain de son élève, et remarquant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à maintenir ses yeux ouverts, il plaça sa main sur son front pour vérifier sa température.

\- Vous avez de la fièvre. Vous avez dû attraper froid lors des séances d'entraînement avec Camus. Il a utilisé son cosmos glacé contre vous ?

\- Quelques fois maître. - Répondit Jim en bâillant.

\- Je m'en doutais ! Ce verseau à toujours besoin de s'afficher… Vous avez besoin de repos sinon ça va empirer. Allez je vous emmène dans votre chambre…

Shaka la prit dans ses bras et la transporta dans sa chambre. Il la déposa sur le lit et enleva délicatement ses chaussures. Il la borda précautionneusement d'une couverture épaisse qu'il prit dans l'armoire, caressa gentiment ses cheveux et lui dit :

\- Je vais vous préparer une infusion au citron et à l'ail. Vous en prendrez et vous devriez vous sentir mieux. Reposez-vous, je reviens dans une minute.

Il alla à la cuisine pour préparer le remède. Il était très désolé pour son élève, elle qui était toujours si joyeuse et bavarde dans la maison, la voir si affaiblie le laissait dans un drôle d'état inconfortable. Une fois l'infusion dans une tasse il l'emmena à la jeune patiente. Elle était presque endormie quand il entra dans la chambre. Il la fit s'asseoir et lui donna la tasse :

\- Buvez tout. J'ai mis un peu de miel pour masquer le goût amer.

Jim commença à boire l'infusion faite par son maître sans se plaindre. Elle était si fatiguée que la voix de son maître arrivait difficilement à ses oreilles qui lui semblaient être dans du coton. Quand elle finit de boire, Shaka repris la tasse de ses mains et la posa sur la table de chevet. Il attira délicatement Jim près de lui et l'étreignit fortement. Elle se nicha dans ses bras puis se sentit encore plus somnolente. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant la chaleur du corps de son mentor. Sa poitrine montait et descendait sous son visage. Shaka tira la couverture pour être aussi recouvert et commença à caresser doucement ses cheveux. Il resta ainsi avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Au milieu de la nuit, Jim se réveilla brusquement. Elle avait fait un cauchemar. Elle regarda sur le côté à moitié stupéfaite, comme s'il manquait quelqu'un dans le lit. Elle s'assit et s'aperçut qu'elle avait des sueurs froides, ses vêtements étaient trempés, ainsi que le lit et la couverture. Elle pensa qu'il valait mieux se lever et aller se changer pour pouvoir mieux dormir. Elle sentit un mal de tête lancinant, quand elle posa ses pieds sur le sol froid, elle frissonna à chaque pas.

Ayant ôté ses vêtement trempés pour ne laisser que ses sous-vêtements, elle revint vers le lit. Elle se couvrit complètement et se pelotonna sous la couverture. Cependant, elle ne réussit pas à dormir. Se tournant et retournant d'un côté et de l'autre dans le lit en plus de sa migraine, elle toussait, sentait sa gorge sèche, et avait très soif.

\- Bon ma vieille si tu vas rapidement à la cuisine pour boire de l'eau, ça t'aiderait à dormir… - se dit-elle. - Et au mieux bon allez, j'utilise la téléportation ça m'évitera de marcher sur ce sol glacial. Au moins comme ça je ne cours pas le risque de se réveiller le maître.

Elle se le va et ferma les yeux chercha à se concentrer malgré sa migraine et ses vertiges. Mais la première image qui vint à son esprit fut…

\- Shaka !

Celui-ci dormait tranquillement dans son lit, sans remarquer la présence de son élève dans sa chambre…

.

* * *

_(1) __Ragazza : fille en italien_

_(2)__ Amore mio : besoin de préciser ? Mon amour. Il prend des risque l'italo._

_(3) __Hadouken :__ attaque spéciale vague d'énergie concentrée par l'esprit en direction de ses adversaires de la série de jeux vidéo __Street Fighter. Pour ceux qu__i ne connaissent pas __je vous suggère de chercher sur youtube._


End file.
